Luck is Just Another Word for Fate
by PercyPotter123
Summary: When Barry tests out his newfound speed, he gets a huge surprise in Kara Danvers/Supergirl. Watch as a lucky encounter becomes much, much more. Like World's Finest except Siobhan isn't evil yet and Alex and J'onn aren't fugitives. Everyone in the DEO knows J'onn's true identity. Karry or SuperFlash. I do not own anything of the Arrowverse
1. Stranded

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic for the arrowverse and I think it will end up being pretty good. This is also the first time in a while that I've done anything on this website. I hope you guys will enjoy this because I know I will.

 **Earth 1: Keystone City**

Barry Allen was running faster than he ever had, and he was loving it. He was positive that with the help of the tachyon device attached to his chest, he would be able to defeat Zoom once and for all. Everything around The Flash seemed slower to him than it usually did and it felt extraordinary.

Everything was good. Zoom hasn't attacked Central City's hero or anyone for that matter in two whole weeks. Barry was as fast if not faster than Zoom.

Then Barry felt a sort of _vibe in_ the air. He looked around for anything odd and spoke into his com:

"Cisco, something's wrong." Cisco chuckled and looked at Caitlin and Harry.

"Yeah dude, something is wrong. There is no way that you can be going as fast as you are!?" Cisco exclaimed. As usual, there was no reaction out of Harry and Caitlin.

"No man, I can feel something, something weird." Barry replied with a shake of his head even though he knew nobody could see it. Sometimes Cisco's humor wasn't good enough.

"Fine, I'll check the satellites for anything weird." Cisco said reluctantly. Barry heard the typing of Cisco's keyboard through his com and kept running. "Woah, there's a huge interdimensional power source like two miles in front of you. And it's growing!"

Barry kept running to check it out when he heard a slight humming over the noise of his trailing lightning. All of a sudden, a blue portal started opening in front of him. He tried to skid to a stop or turn around but he was too late. He was too fast. Central City's Scarlet Speedster braced himself for anything as his momentum carried him through the portal. He was sucked to anytime, anywhere.

* * *

 **Earth 38: National City**

Barry came out of the portal and looked around observantly, trying to find out when and where he was. Everything looked modern and bright. Actually very similar to Central City. Except more skyscrapers. From the looks of it, the time was around , it was time to go, the civilians were starting to stare at the strange man in a red suit.

"Cisco, Caitlin, Anyone?" Barry asked frustratingly into the com on the side of his head. He knew it probably wouldn't work but he tried it anyway. He started to run around, winding through the streets until he saw a newspaper stand. He sped over and saw that the man operating it was old, with clothes similar to ones that people in Central City would wear.

"Hey, can I borrow one of these?" Barry asked with a smile under his mask. The man stuttered with confusion and shock plastered on his face. "Thanks." he snatched a newspaper and scanned it quickly. According to it, the date was March 28, 2016. The same day when he went through the portal. They were also in... National City? That was odd, there was no National City. And he hadn't time traveled, so maybe he...

"Thanks, do you know where Central... Never mind." Barry just sped off, running to somewhere he could think and hold up until he could find a way back. A way back to his Earth.

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

Kara Danvers was having a pretty good day considering the only problem she has had so far is her breakfast of pot stickers being a little cold. she was currently at the DEO, talking with her adoptive sister Alex about her latest alien encounters when Agent Vasquez ran up to them.

"Um... You might want to hear this. We just got a huge surge of electrical energy near Catco and it may or may not be moving in our direction." Vasquez sounded distressed. "You should go, Supergirl."

Kara nodded and ran off to go and intercept this strange surge of energy. She wasn't scared, but she was cautious. She hadn't known anything like this to ever happen in National City and it was even stranger that the energy source was moving.

"Alex, where is it now?" Supergirl asked. She scanned the barren area and didn't see anything.

"It's nearing your position Supergirl. Be careful, it's moving really fast." Alex replied.

"Got it."

Supergirl suddenly noticed a small streak of lightning coming toward her really, really fast. She stopped flying and hovered 30 feet above the ground as the streak slowed to a stop a couple yards in front of her. Kara focused in on the motionless figure and saw it was actually a humanoid being in a red suit. She glared, thinking the man-like creature was a threat, and sent a beam of heat-ray vision toward him. He easily dodge it and slid to his right.

"Hey, um... whoever you are up there, is there any chance you can stop trying to kill me and actually help me, I don't want to hurt anyone." He yelled. Supergirl grinned. A smart-ass. She wasn't going to back down from the threat. She did it again but this time the beams hit their mark. He flew backwards but landed on his feet as Supergirl landed on hers.

"Guess not. We're going to have to do this the hard way." the man muttered under his breath.

"You know, I can hear you." Supergirl said matter of factually. The man sped towards her and punched her repeatedly, only annoying her. She went to swat him away when he sped back to retreat.

"Well that was easy." she said into her com.

"Wait.. Supergirl don't let your guard down." J'onn said. "It looks like he's coming back towards you."

Supergirl stood her ground and held a stance as she saw the streak of lightning come back at an extraordinary speed and punch her in her jaw right as she heard a sonic boom. She flew back into the air and hovered there, recovering.

"Wow, he was just clocked at 827 miles per hour and created a sonic boom. He knew. He must've learned that any material, any substance if hit at a high enough velocity at just the right angle can be compromised." Alex said through the com to Kara, J'onn, and herself.

"Not helping Alex!" Supergirl said through gritted teeth. She thought she could wait a while to recover out of the man's reach. The man smiled and starting running in a large circle. Curious and confused, Supergirl watched, wondering what he was trying to do. After a couple of seconds, the man stopped and made a throwing motion. Supergirl watched as lightning hit her back onto the ground.

"Huh, he used the energy that built up from his running to hurl lightning. Like the Greek god Zeus." Alex stated again.

"Anything helpful?" Supergirl asked. Alex rolled her eyes.

"This guy might be alien, but he relies on his speed and his lightning. Go hand to hand and your brute strength may overpower his quickness." Alex stated.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get some help with getting back to my world." the man said. Supergirl grimaced.

"You're gonna have too." she replied. The man sighed and started vibrating his whole body. There were now dozens of him, spread out in the barren field. Kara, confused, shot beams at every one of the, each one fading away until there was only one left.

Supergirl flew quickly over to the man/alien. She started punching and kicking with all the force she could muster. he was still too quick. After a couple minutes of hand-to-hand, the man started vibrating his hand at a high speed and punched the Girl of Steel. She flew back for the third time and skidded to a stop after tumbling for a bit.

"Alex! I could use your scientist side for this!" Kara yelled

"Okay, okay! Uh, uh... oh. He uses speed. to disable an amount of his kinetic energy, you could use your freeze breath to incapacitate him."

"Worth a shot."

Kara flew into the air and hovered, attempting to bait the man into trying the lightning trick again. He took it and starting running in circles. Kara blew as hard as she could and the air got chillier and the lightning stopped, leaving only a man in a red suit stuck in a block of ice.

"Thanks Alex, you can get a squad out here to take him into a cell before he melts." Kara said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Earth 38: Prison Cell in DEO**

Barry woke up dazed, and not to mention cold. He started vibrating to warm himself up when he noticed his surroundings. A man with dark skin and pointy ears was standing next to the woman he just fought and a red haired woman.

"Um... hi. Any chance your going to let me out of this, thing. You know, there's not much room here." Barry asked with his smile. His mask was still on so they either must've forgotten or just not cared. Nobody else reacted. The three people standing in front of him were accompanied by multiple guards surrounding the room. Everyone dressed in black except for the blonde woman.

"No, why did you give off such a powerful electric surge near Catco?" the man asked. Barry sighed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I gave off that surge because I, you know..." Barry made a motion with his hand like he was coming through a door.

"No, I really don't know. Please enlighten us." the man said without much emotion of any kind.

"I came here, I'm not from here." Barry motioned with his hand and waved in a broad motion. "Oh yeah, what are your names? It's getting annoying talking to people without knowing what to call them."

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours." the red head said. Barry slipped off his mask and shook his hair.

"Barry Allen."

"I'm Alex Danvers, this is Supergirl, and he is..." Alex stopped, seeming indecisive on what to call the man.

"J'onn J'onzz." the man said. Alex shook her head as if him saying his name was a bad idea.

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing your actual name is Supergirl. Maybe your superhero name? Mine's The Flash." Barry said. Supergirl shook her head.

"And I have a hard time believing your actually a hero considering you were coming straight for our base. Probably to break out one of our prisoners or wreck the place. I won't tell you my name because it could endanger my friends and family if word got out to my enemies." Supergirl replied.

"Look, I wasn't going to your base. I was just running to a place to be alone and think. I'm telling you, I'm not your enemy, unless your bad guys. But I don't think you are. I need to get back to where I came from."

"Yeah, we aren't letting you out of that cell. But, question, how did you learn to do all those things? The lightning, the super punch, the sonic boom." Alex asked.

"Where I come from, i had many smart people help me learn how to use my powers."

"You keep saying where you come from. What does that exactly mean. Are you from another planet?" J'onn asked.

"Sort of, I come from another Earth. It occupies the same space as this Earth and every other Earth but each one vibrates at a different frequency, so they can't see each other. Each Earth is slightly different from the others." Barry took a deep breath and sat down on his small cot. "Can you just let me go, cause if you don't, I can just get out of here myself and find a way back to my Earth. Supergirl laughed.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You really don't know what speedsters can do, do you?"

"Not particularly our expertise, we specialize in aliens and extraterrestrial beings. But we are fairly confident that you won't be able to escape." J'onn said. Barry shrugged.

"Say what you want. I'll wait until you figure out I'm not someone you want to fight." Barry said. A woman then came running into the room.

"Sir, we have another problem." she said.

"Go ahead, Vasquez."

"A man calling himself Sand Creature is attacking National City, calling for Supergirl." Supergirl ran off, preparing to face the so-called Sand Creature and put him down.

"Wait, Sand Creature? Wait, he's probably made of sand. You won't be able to beat him! He'll slip right through your fingers!" Barry yelled. He had fought Sand Demon before and knew if this guy was anything like him, he would be hard to beat.

"You're not getting out of that cell. Supergirl can handle this." Alex said as she and everyone else in the room started walking out.

"Let me out! Let me help you!" He shouted. But it was too late. They were out of the room and the only way he could see what was happening was the TV set up on a wall. He sighed and slumped against the wall, waiting for the outcome of the fight.


	2. Misunderstanding

By the way, Sand Creature is actually a character in the comics. His name is Sand Superman except I modified his abilities and powers a little. You can research him up if you're interested.

 **Earth 38: National City**

"Alex, I'm here and I see him. Any suggestions on how to beat him?" Kara asked through the com in her ear.

"I don't know Kara. We have no info on him prior to this attack. No origin at all. Just try to see what he can do and improvise from there." Alex replied.

Kara flew down towards Sand Creature and hovered over him.

"I'm here! Now, why do you want me? To fight?" Kara asked. The man smiled. Or, kind of. His face as well as his whole body looked as if it had been stuck in a vat of superglue and went to a sandbox right after. He was literally sand.

"You could say that." the man said. His arm started stretching towards her when the logical side of her brain told her to get out of the way. She willed herself to stop flying and managed to just dodge the man's arm. She flew towards him, inches above the ground, and punched him in the chest.

Instead of him flying back or falling to the ground, Kara's hand went right through and an explosion rocked the streets of National City. Kara flew back into a building while Sand Creature didn't move a muscle.

"Kara, Supergirl, get up!" Alex yelled, concerned for her sister. Even though Kara was adoptive and an alien, she was still her sister.

Dazed and confused, Kara tumbled out of the rubble and waited for the dust to clear. Sand Creature grinned like he knew something she didn't.

"Kara, if he's anything like sand, you'll be able to use your heat vision to turn him into sand. you'll have to burn him at a very high temperature though. Do not hold back." J'onn said. Kara nodded and used all the anger in her to power herself.

Beams shot out of her eyes and when they hit Sand Creature, they made ripples all over his body. Kara screamed and put everything she had into her heat vision, but it still wasn't enough. Kara fell over from exhaustion and started breathing heavily.

"It didn't work! Why didn't it work?" Kara asked to Alex, J'onn, and herself. She felt something. She felt weaker. And not just from her recent fights or even fatigue. She could just feel… something.

"Oh, crap! Supergirl, the tech in your suit that's monitoring your vitals says hear that you only have half the amount of solar radiation within your cells than before. I think that, somehow… he has drained some of your powers from you" Alex said in distress. "J'onn, you have to get out there and help her."

"No! The world cannot know about his identity. I will not let you fall for this, J'onn." Kara hissed. She walked toward Sand Creature, not willing to back down. "You haven't told me your name. Unless it actually is, Sand Creature."

"My name is Quarmer. Just Quarmer, nothing else. I'm going get rid of you so I can destroy National City." The man said. Kara grimaced from the pain she felt in her back from crashing into the building.

"Why do you want to destroy National City?" Kara asked through her gritted teeth. Quarmer shrugged.

"For my own amusement."

"You're a psychopath." Quarmer smirked and wagged his finger at Kara

"No, I'm an activist." Kara kept limping towards Quarmer. "This city has always been a means to an end. I'm just making it better before this place goes to shit."

"Oh, you know that you can't touch me, right. Well, you can, but every time you do…" Quarmer made an explosion motion with his hand.

"I won't give up. This is my city. This is my home." Kara persisted.

"Well… that might conflict with reality. Say goodbye to National City. Or better yet, your Earth!" Quarmer outstretched his arm and started spiraling it inward on itself. Eventually, he removed his hand and the sand stayed there, floating, swirling, and pulsing. It was a portal. Quarmer tied Kara up with ropes made out of sand in the blink of an eye. Somehow, no explosion occurred. He pulled her next to him and smiled.

"Hope you like sand, cause your going to see a lot of it where we're going." Quarmer pushed Kara in before she could say a word and jumped in right after her, the portal closing right after them.

* * *

 **Quarmer Dimension**

It was barren and sandy. A bright star shining upon the land. Nothing but yellow grains all around. It was flat with no other characteristics. All until the sandy portal opened and Supergirl tumbled out. Quarmer jumped out smoothly right after her.

"Where are we?" Kara groaned. She got up and looked around. All she saw was sand for miles and miles.

"My home. I call it the Quarmer Dimension." Sand Creature smiled.

"Not much of a home. What do you do here, sunbathe?" Kara asked. Quarmer chuckled.

"You haven't seen the rest of it."

"Rest of it? There's nothing but sand for miles and mi-" Kara stopped speaking when the ground started shaking. Dust started to form in the air in front of them as a building started to rise above the surface.

When the dust settled and Kara stopped coughing, she saw... a tiny shed.

"What the hell is that?" Kara asked Quarmer. He laughed.

"Trust me, It's better than it looks." Quarmer pushed Kara forward and they both started walking towards the shed made out of sand. When they entered, the inside started to expand and it turned into an exact replica of the underground DEO headquarters.

"What the hell..." Kara gasped. How did he know what it looked like?

"Now, I know what you're thinking, how do I know what your silly little headquarters looks like? Easy. I could feel what it looked like through the ground. Sand is everywhere, even if it's as little as one grain. I could feel everything, see everything." Kara grimaced. When she got out, she was going to have to tell J'onn about it. "This will be your knew home for a long time. Get comfortable. Oh, and you won't be able to escape. Not unless someone can travel this dimension. The vibrations needed to open a breach here are almost impossible to match."

"I will get out of here, and I will destroy you." Kara said. Quarmer walked away and started to open a portal, disregarding what she had just said.

"Unlikely. Now that you're out of the way and unable to help National City, I can turn it to rubble and create my army. I will insert sand into their minds and create mindless minions." with that said, Quarmer strolled away and walked through the portal. Kara tried to run in after him, but the portal closed right before she could reach it.

"Shoot!" Kara exclaimed. She was alone with no help coming. The ropes had disappeared, but there was no way she could get out of this dimension. She laid down on a cot and attempted to rest, hoping to regain her energy in order to fight her way out.

* * *

 **Moments After Supergirl vs Quarm: Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

"J'onn, Kara's gone, it looks like Sand Creature took her somewhere." Alex said, exasperated.

"Yes, it seems as if Supergirl has been captured by this... Quarmer. Where do you think she was taken?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe his base somewhere across the world? I've never seen anything like that portal though." Alex shrugged noncommittally.

"You think that guy was right? Barry? All signs are leading towards him being truthful about that dimension thing. That portal could've been to another Earth."

"You think we should talk to him? He could provide us with some helpful information in order to get Kara back."

"It would not hurt to try." J'onn said. They started walking to Barry's cell and talked about their suspicions.

"When do you think Quarmer will come back? He seemed serious about destroying National City."Alex asked.

"I do not know. But I will not stand by while he attempts to destroy the city."

"But J'onn, aren't you worried that the world will see you as a threat? You wouldn't be able to run the DEO then!" J'onn shrugged as they arrived at Cell 14. Barry's cell. J'onn opened the door and both he and Alex entered. No guards were in the room at the moment.

Alex suddenly gasped and ran over to the cell to open it and check what happened while J'onn hit the alarm. Luckily, they had installed a PA system next to all alarms.

"Everyone, The occupant of Cell 14 has escaped. Lock down the facility and stay alert. Do not let him escape this facility!" J'onn said calmly into the PA system. Their stack of problems was increasingly growing, and they had to start solving them.


	3. Rescue

Hey guys and thanks for all the feedback. I really wasn't expecting this much support this early in my story, but it really is great. This may sound corny, but the more support and the more feedback I get, the more inspired I am to update faster and make more chapters. I also have a poll on my profile, so you can tell me how you want me to update and post new chapters.

 **5 Minutes Before Alarm: Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

Barry was sitting in his boring cell, wishing he had something to do. He had already tried to phase through his cell, but the material was something he just couldn't match. If only he had a tennis ball. He would throw it against the wall over and over again, just like in the movies. Or maybe a chess board to play against himself. Anything would be better than nothing.

He knew that National City was in trouble, and he definitely wanted to help. He just wasn't sure if the people holding him would let him out. Considering they already thought he was a nut job, the odds weren't looking very good for him. If it came down to it, he would help the hard way. By breaking out and helping the city and Supergirl too. Even if she or anybody else didn't want his help, they were going to get it.

Barry had a lot of time to think, so that's exactly what he did. He thought about Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Joe, and even Harry. He wanted to get back to his Earth. If he couldn't get back, he would regret all the things he hadn't been able to do. Like thank Harry, or "give it a shot" with Iris even though he felt like her feelings for him were slipping and to be honest, so were his. But nonetheless, he missed his friends and his family. He knew that his increase in speed triggered the breach, but the tachyon device powered off when he went through the breach. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how to activate it again. He wasn't a genius like Harry, just a forensics scientist. If he could some how reactivate it, he could go back to his world, satisfy both him and his captors.

But he hadn't yet, so he had stashed it under his cot until he could use it again. It was a little uncomfortable with the protruding ends poking him while he laid or sat down.

Then it hit him. If he could somehow vibrate faster than the human eye can see, and anyone saw him, he could escape through an open door. And the best part was that he didn't even need to activate the tachyon device to do it. He just had to be patient and wait for the sound of footsteps.

And... would you look at that. Or, in this case, listen. Footsteps started to get louder and louder. Closer and closer. More than one pair as well. Barry grinned and started vibrating his whole body, not holding back. He went as fast as he could and waited to see if his plan would work.

Seconds later, or what seemed like an eternity to Barry, J'onn and Alex walked through the door to his cell when shock was plastered on both of their faces. If he wasn't trying to bait them, he would've laughed out loud.

Alex ran over to his cell while J'onn went over to a device on the wall next to the door.

"Everyone, the occupant of Cell 14 has escaped. Lock down this facility and stay alert. Do not let him escape this facility!" J'onn said into the device. His voice echoed everywhere.

J'onn opened the cell door and ran up next to Alex in order to inspect the cell. Barry knew that now was the time to bring out the fun and witty side of him.

"And that's my cue." Barry said. In order to make it more intimidating and ominous, he made sure that his vocal cords were vibrating. Not that it was a problem considering he had to vibrate his entire body in order to be invisible. Barry sped out of the cell he had been confined to and stood in front of the door. "Can't have you guys stopping me from saving the world. Well, this world anyways."

With that said, The Flash dashed out of the room and started heading towards National City. He certainly hoped he remembered the way. While he ran, he thought about what he was actually going to do. Something he had been doing a lot recently. He knew that he was going to use his ability to throw lightning, but he didn't know how he was going to get Supergirl back. He either needed to get the tachyon device working again, or force Quarmer to open another breach. But that was going to be hard considering the only plan he had to subdue him involved turning him to glass. And Barry didn't think making sand turn to glass was going to help Supergirl.

* * *

 **Moments After Barry Disappeared: Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened." Harry asked menacingly. Cisco stuttered with no explanation.

"I-I-I don't know." Cisco put his hands on his head in disbelief. Barry was gone. He had disappeared through the breach and they had no way to track him. Not to mention the tachyon device had probably malfunctioned after he jumped through.

"Guys, the telemetry on Barry's suit are still working. His vitals seem stable." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, but his GPS is on the fritz. We have no clue if he will be able to get back and we can't track him." Cisco said, surprisingly calm.

"How the hell are we going to defeat Zoom now that our only way to _actually_ defeat him is gone!?" Harry yelled. He had already seen his world suffer and didn't want anyone else to die. Especially his daughter. Harry paced The Cortex and threw supplies off of a table in anger.

"Hey! Haven't we had this conversation like, five times now?! You don't throw anybody's stuff across a room!" Cisco exclaimed.

"And?" Harry asked. Cisco shrugged his shoulders in exasperation.

" I don't know, how about maybe instead of getting angry, you can actually help us find Barry and get him back!" Cisco said frustratingly. He pulled out his phone and started typing. "I'm going to text Iris and Joe."

"How are we supposed to track him when we have no clue where he is!?" Harry asked, disregarding everything Cisco had just said and throwing some of his stuff into the floor.

"Unbelievable. Cisco said, going to pick up his things. "In this lab alone, we have technology a lot of people don't have access to, and we have some great minds too. There has to be a way to track where Barry went." Cisco walked out of the Cortex and went to his lab. Harry sighed. Although he was annoying, he was also somewhat endearing. He followed Cisco to try and talk some sense into him.

"Cisco, come on, Cisco!" Harry tried to catch up with him. Cisco sighed and started rearranging everything in his lab.

"What?" Cisco asked, only half paying attention. He took a screwdriver and started tinkering with his glasses.

"Cisco, what is wrong with you. You're acting like your calm when your really not. Sure, we don't know where Barry is, but we can get him back. You said it yourself, we will be able to." Harry said, standing awkwardly against a table. isco slammed the screwdriver on the table and turned around.

"How? How exactly are we going to do that? We don't know where he is! Without a location, we don't have a way to get to him. And without his speed boost, he won't be able to get to us!" Cisco ranted. His face said it all. He was afraid of losing his best friend.

"Cisco, do you remember Reverb?"

"Why? Why do you even ask?" Harry didn't react. "Fine. Of course I remember him. He was me except all Darth Vader-y and with a weird-ass hairdo."

"You could say that. He also has, well, had the same exact powers as you. But you just don't know how to use them." Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. Reverb had the ability to manipulate multidimensional energy. As do you. He also had the powers of precognition. Ramon, what I'm saying is that you have to stop thinking like a scientist and start thinking like Reverb. Use your powers of precognition." Cisco stood dumbfounded. He hadn't even thought of that. He was so focused on Barry and using some wort of technology when he should've been focusing on himself.

"Could you do me a favor for me and punch me?" he asked. "On second thought, don't do that. Let's just get to work and find something I can vibe off of."

"You sure you don't want me to punch you? I really wouldn't mind."

* * *

 **Earth 38: National City**

Barry raced in to National City just in time to see a sand portal opening. Then he had one more realization for the day. All he had to do was scare off Quarmer back to where he had Supergirl, then he could go through the portal himself. Flawless, the plan was foolproof.

Quarmer jumped through the portal and scanned the area. Nobody was in sight except for one person because the Flash moved everyone away to make sure no civilians got hurt.

"And who are you supposed to be? Just joined the circus?" Quarmer asked. The Flash smiled.

"I'm the one you'll be running from in a few minutes." Quarmer laughed.

"Sure, whatever you want to think." Quarmer then kicked air but his leg stretched out and sand kicked the Flash off of his feet. After he recovered, Barry started running in circles, charging up for a lightning throw. Confused, Sand Creature attempted to punch Barry but before he could reach the circle of lightning, Barry threw a concentrated bolt at his hand and his extended arm turned to glass and shattered.

Quarmer gasped and looked at his suddenly missing right arm. He looked at Barry in shock and disbelief, and touched his arm socket with his other hand. Sand particles started to slowly reform around where his arm used to be and Barry looked closely at it.

"You know, if I do that to your whole body, You aren't just going to be missing a limb." Barry smirked at the face of Quarmer. He was actually a little surprised that Quarmer couldn't just grow back a new one right away. It would probably take awhile, around 3 hours or something like that. Not too dissimilar to Barry's healing properties. Quarmer reached out his non-amputated arm and repeated his portal making process. Barry smiled and got ready to make his move.

"This isn't the end of this." Quarmer finished his portal and Barry shot like a cannon into the portal, blowing by Quarmer before he could go through himself. He had to give himself as much time to get Supergirl and get her out as possible. When he went through the portal, he didn't know what to expect, but sand was not something he even imagined.

Barry always hated growing to the beach when he grew up. It always made him feel slower than he already was. Now was not the time to be slow. The Flash needed to be as fast as he could in this moment, and sand wasn't going to do him justice.

Barry saw a shed in front of him sped over to it. Confused at the small storage space, he opened the door and saw that it was a lot bigger than it looked. Wasting no time at all, Barry searched the entire space. It wasn't that hard to find Supergirl considering she was the only thing colored red and blue. Barry spotted her and picked her up, bride style. He wasn't sure how strong was and he wasn't taking any chances. He just hoped he didn't get slapped for this.

"Hey, no time to explain, just don't kill me." The Flash said over a stuttering Supergirl. Oddly, Barry got a weird tingling field in his stomach. He ignored the feeling though and went back the way he came. When he got outside the shed, he saw Quarmer standing next to the portal. Not fazed at all, he didn't stop running at all, if anything, he just sped up.

Barry could see Quarmer smile slowly as the portal started to close. With the combination of the weight of supergirl and the sand under his feet, he knew that he was probably not going to make it.

As a last ditch effort, Barry threw Supergirl as hard as he could and saw her go through the portal right as he closed. He collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, saying one thing under his breath to sum up his entire situation.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

Kara woke up to bright, yellow lights shining down on her entire body. She didn't know what exactly happened, she was just too weak and tired to pay attention. She let her eyes adjust for a second and then sat up to find that she was in the DEO with Alex and J'onn next to her.

"What happened?" Kara asked, still looking tired.

"You tell me. All we saw was Barry fighting Quarmer and then he went through the portal. 30 seconds later, you came out." J'onn said.

"I don't know. Everything's foggy." Kara said, rubbing her temples. She was racking her brains, trying to remember. "All I remember is that I was sleeping on a cot in this sand area. Quarmer called it the Quarmer Dimension. Then I was awake, and being carried..." Kara paused, remembering how helpless she had felt.

"If you can't remember, we can try later when you're a little more... awake." Alex said. Kara shook her head.

"No. No, this could be important, anything I have could be useful. Okay, so after I was carried out of my sleep, I saw a portal and then I was thrown into it, I guess landing in National City." Kara stopped. "That's all I have. I might have some more later."

"That's fine for now. We should fill you in on what happened as well." J'onn continued to tell Kara what had happened during her brief disappearance.

"Wait, so if he saved me, that means he wasn't lying! He's actually on our side." Kara said, relieved that she had one less problem on her plate. Then again, she also got another problem now that she had to apologize to Barry for freezing him in an ice cube.

"Not only that, but now we have a way to defeat Quarmer." J'onn said with a grin.

"Well, we need to get Barry back in order to do that. We also kind of have to apologize." Kara said with a grimace, she knew how hard it was to get J'onn to apologize for anything. Small or Big. He sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but if he saved you and wasn't lying about not being our enemy, he could've been telling the truth about being from another Earth."

"Or he could be crazy about that." Alex said with a smile. "What? I'm kidding. It's just that, first planets and now universes. Our work brings us strange things." Kara laughed.

"Tell me about it. Oh yeah, I gotta get back to Catco. Tell me when you get anything on getting Barry back." Kara walked away with a smile, thinking about how National City could be getting a new superhero who would cover for Supergirl, giving Kara more time to get James to like her.


	4. Hostages and Captors

**Earth 38: National City: Catco Worldwide Media**

"Kiera!" Cat Grant yelled out for her personal assistant. She was getting a bit cranky considering she hadn't had a latte in two hours and she was typing like there was no tomorrow on the recent attacks in National City. Kara raced in prepared and handed her a latte.

"Your latte, Ms. Grant." Kara said. she started to walk away to her desk where multiple calls were awaiting her when Ms Grant stopped her.

"Wait, Kiera. How is it going with James? I have a reputation and I would like to keep it. I take pride in my work and my ability to mentor. If you fail me, I will have no mercy on you." She said with a smile. Kara sighed and sat down on the left couch in her boss's office. Her and Ms. Grant had spoken multiple times about the failure of Kara Danvers's love life and while they were helpful, they were also uncomfortable.

"Yes ma'am." Kara said with a grin.

"Don't ma'am me. Have you or have you not been making progress with Mr. Olsen?" Ms Grant asked, taking a sip of her piping hot latte while continuing to type on her laptop.

"I guess?" Kara shrugged. To be honest, she had been so focused on Supergirl recently that she hadn't really been focusing on her love life. Cat Grant raised her eyebrows without taking her eyes off of her screen.

"Okay, not really. I've had... other things to focus on." Kara said. Not lying, not telling the whole truth. Cat Grant nodded a pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Well then, if we don't have anything to work with then we don't have anything to talk about." Ms. Grant said. Kara nodded and smiled, knowing that there were no actually harsh feelings. It was just her way of being her. Kara walked away, heading to the storage room she, Winn, and James sometimes met in. She opened the door and saw James just sitting on the covered sofa.

"Hey." James said.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Kara asked.

"Just thinking." he responded.

"About what?"

"I don't know. I just... I've been thinking that I could have more right now. Like I could have more."

"You could." Kara said.

"I know what you mean. I could do more for this city. I cold be a hero." James said. Kara sighed. This is not what she had expected.

"That's not exactly what I me-"

"I could be your partner or work with the DEO. I could help." James was going now. Just like a train, he was hard to stop once he got going. She could discourage him, but he wouldn't stop trying. She liked James, but she didn't quite think he was hero-worthy.

"James, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, You're in good shape, but your not invulnerable. You can get hurt or even killed a lot easier than me and Clark." Kara said, referring to her younger cousin. "Especially with all this weird stuff going on now."

"What do you mean? Sand Creature is new, but he isn't... you know..."

"That's not-" Kara stopped herself from getting off topic. "If you get hurt, you won't be able to recover. You can't be a hero, James!" James took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"I'm going to do this with or without your help. Even if I get hurt, I'll be fine with it because I was hurt protecting others." with that said, James walked away and closed the door behind him. Now Supergirl had to start thinking about her wants and needs. Did she want to be with James or keep him safe more?

* * *

 **Earth 1: CCPD**

Joe walked into work, waiting for a bomb to explode. Not a literal bomb. There had only been petty crimes for the past week or so and a metahuman was bound to show up soon.

"Joe.!" Joe's captain walked up to him near the steps of the department.

"Yeah boss?" Joe got ready for either a new case or a question of Barry's absence for the past few days. When Cisco had told him, he tried to stay himself. He had to be strong for himself and Barry.

"We got a new murder. I need you to get Allen on it. Here's the address." David Singh handed him a folded piece of paper and Joe took it. "Where is he anyway? Never mind, he's probably just late. As always."

"Huh, well I was right on two fronts." Joe said as David walked away to his office. He whipped out his phone and dialed Cisco.

"Cisco, how are you with getting Barry back?" Joe asked hurriedly.

"Dude, we've had like 3 days! Genius takes time! Plus, I'm a little busy with something else right now. Hey! We're throwing wrenches now? Sorry, anything else Joe?" Cisco asked.

"Try to speed things up a little. Singh needs him at a murder scene." Joe hung up and walked back to his desk. He glanced up from the paperwork on his desk and saw the picture of Eddie Thawne.

Joe then had a realization. He missed his old partner. Sure, he hadn't wanted Iris to marry him, but he was still a good partner. He missed having a partner in general, actually. Patty had been a good subsequent but now he was partner less. Joe needed a partner, and he needed one fast. Singh suddenly stormed out of his office with his eyes darting around.

"I just got off the phone. We've got a hostage situation at the Central City Bank."

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"Ramon, you're not concentrating enough. You have the breaching kind of down. We still need to figure out how you get to another Earth, you have to focus when doing this. In order to create a blast using the multidimensional energy, you must pull it from where it is stored. If you can't hit a wrench that's being thrown at your head, this ability isn't all off adrenaline. You need to concentrate." Harry ranted. He wasn't a very patient man and he was becoming furious with the lack of accomplishment Cisco had accomplished.

"Thank you for that inspiring speech, but really? Why did you have to throw a wrench at my head?" Cisco asked. They had taken a five minute break after Harry threw a metal wrench straight for his head while Cisco was on a high platform, attempting to "breach and blast". As you can imagine, he fell to his doom until Cisco was able to breach himself onto a mat they had set up for that exact purpose. Cisco had first questioned it but was now thankful.

"Testing your reaction to an incoming threat and for my pure enjoyment." Harry shrugged while a grin tugged at the edge of his mouth. Cisco rubbed his head, still in pain.

"Yeah, that's not a very good reason, but we need to get this down like right now. I can use it to get the hostages out of Central City Bank." Cisco hopped off of the mat and put his goggles back on.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to know that so many explosions and shot projectiles have been in here, and the only one who hasn't been able to do it is me. Linda and Barry didn't have a problem learning how to use their powers, just how to control it. And I know the goggles aren't the problem. They should be allowing me more than enough access to multidimensional energy."

"I already told you that it's the fact that you aren't really pulling it. Adrenaline won't help you with that. You can't be in a panicked state. Just like when a photographer is taking a picture. Their hands can't be shaking or the picture will come out as blurry. You have to stop shaking your damn hands." Harry said while using his hands to gesture. Cisco nodded.

"You know, you get angry really easily. Let's give this thing another go." Harry smiled and what it seemed like out of thin air, pulled out another wrench. Cisco sighed and put his goggles back on, getting ready to breach and blast.

Cisco reach out his fist and blue energy started to collect around it. He then guided that multidimensional energy out in front of him until a human sized breach appeared. Cisco jumped through it right as Harry threw the wrench to the high platform. Cisco, now used to the tingling feeling against his skin, jumped out of a similar breach less than a second later and landed on the platform just in time to see the wrench once again hitting him in the face.

This time he somehow manage to hold onto the railing before flipping over it.

"Ow." Cisco said as soon as he opened a breach below him and landed on the mat.

Harry felt a buzz in his pants pocket and answered Joe's call. He also put it on speaker phone so Cisco could hear anything important.

"Hey, anything on the hostage situation?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. We know that one man with what looks to be only a Glock is holding 13 people hostage. We need Cisco because the man isn't really making any demands that we have the authority to do." Harry looked at Cisco and nodded.

"Thanks Joe keep your com device in your ear so we can update you on our plan.

"Thanks, and hurry." Harry hung up and stared at Cisco.

"You have to go." He said bluntly. Cisco took his goggles off and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? I could get shot! I haven't even been able to accurately use my blast yet!" Cisco exclaimed.

"I don't care if you get shot. I just care about you developing your powers. Who knows what else you can do. You might be able to stop Zoom from running or breach him into a speedster-proof room." Harry said. Despite the now realized possibilities, Cisco looked offended.

"Okay fine. I do care if you get shot, happy?" Harry said. Cisco grinned and opened a breach to right outside Central City Bank.

"Do I have to do this?" Cisco asked.

"Yup." Harry answered and produced yet another wrench from behind his back.

"What are you gonna- Oh shit, see ya later." Cisco jumped through the breach before the airborne wrench could strike him in the head for a third time.

* * *

 **Quarmer Dimension**

Barry's eyes fluttered open and saw that he was shackled. He groaned and remembered how Quarmer slammed him in the jaw with his fist right right after he had thrown Supergirl threw the breach.

Barry looked at his surroundings and saw that Quarmer was pacing in front of him. They were in some sort of dungeon made out of sand.

"You actually scared me for a bit. I thought that I wouldn't be able to heal me arm, but I was wrong." Quarmer revealed his now healed arm, looking the same as it had before it was shattered.

"Do you think these cuffs will hold me? They're made out of sand." Barry said as if that explained everything. Quarmer laughed.

"I don't have to cuff you. This whole dimension is your prison. You won't be able to escape. Me, on the other hand, I can go anywhere. You don't know my full extent of powers. I can literally open a portal to any universe. You do know about the multiverse, right?" Quarmer smiles and let the cuffs dissipate. "You can't kill me, or you wouldn't be able to escape this dimension."

Barry stood and rubbed his wrists. He must've been in those a long time because they were really sore. He smiled inwardly. Quarmer was his way back home. He just didn't know how to get Quarmer to take him there. He also had the problem of being stuck in a sand dimension.

"What are you going to do now? Destroy National City now that I'm trapped here?" Barry asked. He and Quarmer just stood in front of each other, like they were two buddies at a party.

"You could say that. I plan to hold you as a trophy. The city will bow to me and after that, all of Earth 38 will." Barry chuckled.

"You really don't know anything about this so called Earth 38, do you? he asked. Quarmer cocked his head in curiosity. "I'm not from that Earth. I accidentally traveled there like, a day ago. Nobody knows me and nobody cares." Barry smiled even though he knew that during their fight in the middle of the city, some cameras _had_ to be pointed on him and Quarmer.

Quarmer frowned and conjured a sand chair for him to sit in. He crossed his legs and tapped his chin. The situation reminded Barry of when Wells handcuffed him to a wheel chair after he caught him trying to get faster when he time traveled.

Quarmer suddenly smiled after a few minutes of silence that seemed like eternity for Barry.

"But they saw our fight. It's probably on their news. They know you're strong and they'll recognize." Quarmer said. Barry mentally cursed himself. "Time to go." Quarmer grabbed Barry's arm and conjured sand cuffs. He snapped them on Barry and opened a portal.

"How are _you_ gonna stop _me_ from turning you into glass?" Barry asked, gesturing to himself and then Quarmer.

"You'll see." he replied. Quarmer then went through the portal and came back ten seconds later. "Go." Barry was then shoved through and got ready for anything."

* * *

 **Earth 1: Central City Bank**

"Ow. Shit. My head." Cisco said, sitting on the steps outside of Central City Bank with an ice back against the back of his head.. Joe shook his head. Minutes before, Cisco had tumbled out of a blue portal and a wrench followed him out, seeming to bend the laws of physics and hitting him in the head. "How the hell did he even hit me?"

Joe and the rest of CCPD had set up a perimeter and most of them were staring at the strangely dressed man with glowing blue goggles and an ice pack on his head.

"Are you done babying? We've gotta get those people out of there." Joe said. He was standing next to Captain Singh who was holding a phone and likely conversing with the man holding mulitple people hostage.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Cisco said, pulling himself together and tossing the ice pack to Joe. Only he knew it was Cisco, everybody else thoujght they were just getting help from a man with crazy-ass hair.

"Good, now what's your plan?"

"There's a vault in the back of the bank with a wall seperating it from the main lobby. I'm gonna breach myself into the vault and while you guys distract him with your negotiating, I'll breach him into the pipeline where we can later transfer him to Iron Heights." Cisco took a deep breath. "Got all that, Harry?"

"All good." Harry said through the com.

"Fine." Joe said. "But don't make a sound when you creep up on him. Actually, why don't you breach yourself right outside the vault?"

"Already thought of that. The vault is soundproof with no openings at all so he won't hear or see a thing and the breach would light up the room like a disco. The guy could panic and shoot someone." Cisco replied. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking." Cisco grinned and opened a breach in front of him.

"See ya in a bit." Cisco jumped through and landed in the vault, trying to land as quietly as possible on his feet. All he was was racks of money, gold, and valuables. He saw a what looked like a lever and a large handle on the inside of the vault door.

Cisco yanked the metal lever down and slowly opened the vault door. He saw a wall in front of him with multiple plants.

"Remember, I can see what you see from the camera on your suit. If you need my help, I an tell you what to do." Harry said through the earpiece. Cisco nearly jumped from the sudden noise. He didn't risk replying. Cisco crept toward the ending of the wall and took a peek around the corner. Small chatting was heard and he saw a man with a pistol in one hand, talking on the phone in the other. Thirteen people were sitting against the wall across from him.

Cisco advanced to the counters and saw that the man was facing the people on the wall. He looked at his fist and saw blue energy start to surround it. He looked at his other fist and didn't see anything. He was going to open a breach in front of the man, and then blast him into it while he was confused. He just had to be calm. And surprisingly, he was.

"You can do this, Ramon." Harry said. Cisco steeled himself and got ready to do what he had to do. He slid over the counter and quickly opened a breach in front of the man. Confused, the man looked around. With all the calm Cisco had in his body, he palmed the air and a blue blast burst from his hand and hit the man straight in the back. A shot when off before he fell through the breach but it was aimed at random and din't hit anyone.

"He's in the pipeline. You did it." Harry said. Cisco sighed in relief and laughed while the former hostages smiled and thanked him.

"I guess I was pretty calm even though I felt like throwing up through all of that."

* * *

 **Earth 38: National City**

Barry went through the portal and immediately found himself off balance. He did something that only happened in cartoons and tried to run in the air but fell down into... quicksand. Not fun. Quarmer came in right after and managed to maneuver himself around it. Barry tried to use his friction to move the sand around him but he wasn't able to.

"Quicksand. Very tricky. The more you move, the faster you sink. And since you're very fast, you may just sink very fast." Quarmer stated. "Time to wait for Supergirl to show up." he smiled while Barry struggled in the quicksand, sinking fast.

As if on cue, Supergirl landed in front of Quarmer, the ground shaking under her. When her eyes landed on Barry, her eyes filled with... something. Worry? Barry shook the thought out of his head and stopped struggling, trying to use his brain instead of his body. He knew that lightning would likely free him, but he didn't know how to throw any without running in circles.

Maybe if he vibrated his his entire arm at a high speed for a couple of minutes, he would be able to snatch the energy running off of his arm and throw it at the sand. He had to do it quickly though because he knew Supergirl wouldn't be able to last long. Luckily, going fast was his specialty and he was only waist deep into the quicksand. He started to vibrate his arm and yellow lightning started to flicker off of it.

Meanwhile, Supergirl was staring off Quarmer, waiting for him to make his move. After at least a minute of just staring at each other, Supergirl launched herself at him. She wasn't known to be very patient.

As expected, she went right through him, his body reconstructing itself after she was through him. She turned in midair and skid backwards. Once she was still, her heat vision was released and Quarmer turned around. The heat vision made ripples in his body but didn't seem to actually hurt him. He smiled.

"That tickled." he punched her from 20 feet away and she fell to the ground. His hand stayed there and pinned her against the concrete, while Quarmer started to grow a new one. Supergirl struggle against the hand and while she managed to get rid of it, the hand always came back to chase her.

The Flash was busy with something else. He was stuck in quicksand and his arm was vibrating like crazy. He had been vibrating his arm for almost two minutes now and he was pretty sure he had a significant amount of energy wrapped around his arm. He finally stopped vibrating and went to grab at the energy with his other hand. When he closed his fist, he found a vibrating, 4 foot piece of lightning in his grasp. He quickly stabbed it into the quicksand surrounding him and it slowly developed into glass.

Once the whole thing was transformed, Barry vibrated his fist and struck the surface. The sound of shattering glass rung for 30 seconds before Barry faced off Quarmer and smiled.

"You won't kill me. You said you accidentally traveled here. I can bring you back if you leave me be." Quarmer said. He knew he was beaten. He was desperate. And he actually had a good offer. But the Flash didn't hesitate.

"I plan to hold you as a trophy." Barry repeated what Quarmer had said earlier. He vibrated his hand and started to run in circles. Quarmer, recognizing the move, reached out his arm to stop him from charging up. Barry knew he would take the bait and when he reached out, Barry started to run up his arm toward Quarmer. It felt weird to run on an arm made out of sand.

While still vibrating his hand at his fastest speed, he went up to Quarmer and jumped behind him. he then turned in midair and figured, if he had done it once, he could do it twice. But faster. Lightning suddenly sparked in The Flash's hand and simultaneously landed on the ground and struck it in Quarmer's back. He had killed his only way home.


	5. A New Life

Thank you guys for everything. All the reviews, follows, favs. Everything boosts me to make more chapters. I love the support from everyone and anything can help. Accept flames. Constructive criticism is really good for my development in this story and possibly future ones.

 **Earth 38: National City**

Barry let out a deep breath and looked at the fragile glass structure of Quarmer. Even though he knew there was no reversing Quarmer back to his original state, he didn't want to break it. He would just feel more guilty. He had never killed anyone.

Then he remembered Supergirl. Last time he had seen her, she had been fighting off a giant sand hand. Barry looked around and saw her flying around in circles above the city with the hand right on her tail, their speeds matched. Barry sighed. He was going to have to take a long nap after all of this was over.

He ran up a random skyscraper, repeating what he had done twice in a matter of minutes and vibrates his arm. He was now comfortable with the motion of creating and throwing lightning.

When he got to the top of the skyscraper, he jumped off and saw the hand right behind Supergirl. He wasn't close enough to throw lightning though, so he used his momentum and landed on another building. He continued to speed ahead, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and following Supergirl and the hand, trying to get a clear shot.

After a few minutes, Supergirl recognized his plan and flew straight toward the Flash. Barry got ready and flexed his hand, his fist suddenly around a bolt of lightning. The bolt was different though. It was pure white energy and vibrating Barry's hand.

He shook it off and as the hand closed toward him, he threw the lightning. But instead of transforming the hand to glass, the hand exploded on impact. He must've stored too much energy and releasing it all at once created a more powerful and more dangerous lightning bold.

The Scarlet Speedster stopped running and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Supergirl came to meet him and landed next to him. The flying around had taken a lot out of her. The only sound heard was the sound of cars and the breathing of the two superheroes.

"Thanks for the save." Kara said after a while. Barry waved while still looking at his knees.

"No problem. It's what heroes do, right?" Barry replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way. I'm sorry for being toxic and angry at you. I've just had a lot on my plate recently. I'm not trying to make any excuses, but I apologize that I wasn't able to see you were telling the truth." she bumbled. Barry smiled and stood up.

"It's fine. I get it. You can't just let some strange guy help you without freezing him and putting him in a cell first." Barry said. She laughed and it was beautiful to Barry. The most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"I guess not. And since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Kara Danvers. I'm an alien refugee on this planet. On my home planet Krypton, my name was Kara Zor-El."

"Well, it's nice to have a real name, Kara." Barry replied. He smiled and despite his exhaustion, he felt happy. Sure, he was stranded on an Earth that was not his own, but at least he knew he was going to find a way to get back with the help of some allies. Maybe acquaintances. Maybe friends.

"Yeah. So were you telling the truth about everything? The other Earths are real?" Barry nodded sadly.

"Yeah. It's crazy. On my Earth though, we don't have any aliens. Well, none that I know of."

"Well, on this Earth we have a few. We should also probably get back to the DEO."

"Got it. See you there." Barry said with a smirk on his face. For some reason, even though he just found out her name, he felt comfortable with her. He didn't feel any insecurity.

He raced off before Kara could even open her mouth in response. She shook her head and flew after him, gliding just under the clouds.

Even though they hadn't really spent enough time together to get to know each other, Kara felt they were connected. They just naturally fit together. Kara's mind wandered as she lost track of what she was doing and nearly flew past the DEO.

Barry got to the DEO not much before Supergirl, both with a grin on their face. They walked over to the large, round table across from Alex and Hank.

"Hello Mr. Allen. You proved to be quite powerful back there." J'onn said.

"Thanks J'onn. Can I call you J'onn?" Barry asked.

"I'm referred to as 'sir' at the DEO." J'onn replied.

"Sure J'onn." Barry replied with a smirk. The man/martian raised his eyebrows and stared at The Flash. "Okay, fine. Yes sir." Kara have a look to J'onn and he sighed.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for locking you up earlier. It was irrational we didn't even give you a chance."

"Same here." Alex said with a grin. Kara could make J'onn do anything.

"Like I told Kara before, it's fine. I get it. You were being precautious and I was an unknown threat to you. By the way, why is there a slur in your name, J'onn? Is it a preference or an accent or something? No offense, but the name is very uncommon. At least in my world, I'm not so sure about yours." J'onn smiled.

"It's not common on this Earth either. My name's origin isn't from Earth. My name comes from Mars and it isn't that uncommon there. I am a Green Martian. Both my species and our oppressors the White Martians inhabited the planet."

"Well, that's not unexpected. Wait, Alex, are you an alien?" Barry asked curiously. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, just a plain old human. My parents adopted Kara when she landed here on Earth." Alex replied. "What about you. Are you a mysterious alien from a galaxy far far away?"

"Is that a Star Wars reference? So at least you have George Lucas. But no, I'm just a human who got struck by lightning when a particle accelerator exploded. Nine months later, I was faster than anyone else on the planet by more than 200 mph. I've gotten faster by then and I use my speed to take down evil metahumans."

"Cool. But the one thing I don't get… Who's George Lucas?" Alex asked.

"Ha ha, funny." Barry said sarcastically. Nobody reacted. "Wait, you're serious? Who made Star Wars then?"

"Barack Obama. Duh." Alex replied. Barry face palmed.

"Are you joking?"

"Why, is he not supposed to?" Kara asked.

"He's a past president in my world. I could not see him directing a movie."

"Alright, enough with the small talk. Let's talk about how you plan to get back to your world." J'onn interrupted.

"Ah, I'll be right back, I need to get something." Barry shot out of the room and came back a second later. He set an object in the middle of the table. Kara recognized it as the device that had been on his chest when they first fought.

"This thing is a tachyon enhancer. It made me a lot faster than I had been originally and that's how I was able to create a rift in the dimensional barrier. I don't think I can do that now because the device was fried when I went through the breach to this Earth." Alex picked up the tachyon enhancer and looked at it carefully.

"We'll see what we can do." J'onn said. "Also, please bring Quarmer back to the DEO by the end of today. Nobody's coming near it since you left it out on the street without any note. Alex handed him the device and he went off to study it.

"In the meantime, we need to do something about you staying on our Earth for a while." Kara said.

"I was under the impression I would just be here at the DEO. Training to get fast enough to open a breach if the tachyon device can't be repaired." Barry replied with confusion.

"Nope. You, my friend, are going to be an intern at Catco Worldwide Media under my supervision."

"Great, but shouldn't we be worried about my doppelganger on this Earth? I could still be alive or worse, living in National City."

"Don't worry. Alex can forge you the right documents in order to be an intern at Catco. Right, Alex?" the sound of her name snapped Alex out of her daze. She had begun to zone out and now she was on high alert.

"Yeah sure, no problem." she replied even though she only kind of knew what she was supposed to do. She walked off to go find someone who could create believable legal documents.

"Fine. One question though. Actually, two. "

"Shoot."

"One, where will I live, and two, what's Catco." Kara smiled

"Catco is a news production company. It's run by Cat Grant. As of your other question, you can stay at my place. I can sleep on my couch while you sleep in my bed."

"Whoa, I'm not looking to make your life harder or anything. I can sleep on the couch. It's your bed after all."

"Fine, but at least let me pay for the clothes and toiletries you'll need to buy." Kara produced a wallet and pulled out her credit card. "I'm pretty sure you didn't bring spare change while you were testing out your speed."

"You're trusting me with your credit card?!" Barry asked incredulously. Kara shrugged.

"What kind of hero would you be if you stole people's wallets?"

"Good point." Barry hesitantly took it. "Thanks. So, how are we going to get to your place? I don't really have any means of transportation besides my running. And that can be seen pretty easily. People could see me come into your home."

"I'll fly you. I don't have any lightning trail."

"But won't people see you flying toward your house? Or apartment?"

"No, we'll fly into an alleyway next to the apartment building."

"Okay. But I'll have to buy some clothes before we walk into your apartment."

"That's fine." Kara smiled and they started to walk to the exit. Barry looked around, observing the agency. He saw agents working on computer monitors, people chatting, multiple rooms full of weapons, technology, and a lot of weird stuff.

"What does the DEO do? It seems, unconventional." Barry asked as they neared the exit door.

"DEO stands for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. As it says in the name, we deal in aliens and things that aren't from this planet."

"We don't have anything like that on my Earth."

"It's a one of a kind agency."

"That it is." Barry replied. "So how do we do this? Am I going to hold onto your arm while you fly above the ground?"

"Nope. I'm going to embrace you tightly, and your going to not let go of me."

"Um... isn't there a better way to do this?" Barry asked awkwardly. Kara smiled.

"It's fine. Unless you don't want to do it. I'm fine with it, but we don't have to."

"No, no it's okay. Just, don't drop me." Barry said with a shrug. They awkwardly embraced and Barry slung one arm over her shoulder and one under, clasping his hands together and making sure to not let go.

"Wouldn't think of it." Kara replied. She wasn't nervous at all. Ok, maybe a little nervous, but inside she was glowing. She hadn't flown with that many people and was willing to see what would happen.

Kara shot off into the sky while Barry feared for his life. While Kara loved feeling the familiar breeze of wind in her face, Barry couldn't feel anything except a slight problem in his stomach.

The short flight ended when Supergirl landed in an empty alleyway about two blocks from her apartment complex. Despite the limited time, Barry let go of Kara and stumbled around, nauseous and dizzy from the flight.

Kara stifled a laugh as Barry clumsily searched for something to hold on to. When he finally found a trash can, he grabbed hold of the edges and leaned into it. The air was suddenly filled with a retching sound and a strange smelllling odor.

"What did you eat?" Kara asked as Barry stood up straight and shook his head to get rid of what had just occurred.

"Ugh. I think it was sushi? Or was it Mexican food? Maybe both?" Barry said uncertaintly. Kara laughed and despite the dizziness, he smiled.

Barry then sped to the unknown and Kara furrowed her brow in curiosity. He came back a minute later with clothes in his arm and Kara's credit card in his hand. When Kara didn't immediately take it, Barry whirled around and he was suddenly in civilian clothes with his suit and some toiletries in a duffel bag and the credit card between his two fingers.

Kara plucked the card from his grasp and gave him a glance. He had a blue and white collared shirt and a pair of khakis.

"You look nice." Kara stated.

"Thanks. What about you?" Barry replied.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Kara walked over to a dumpster and reached behind it. A duffel bag was behind it and when she zipped it open, multiple clothes were revealed. She continued to spin around like Barry and she was changed in a second.

"You know, if I had used my super speed, I would've seen you change in real time. Probably slower." Barry said.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to trust you."

"I guess you will." Barry said. They started to walk toward Kara's apartment, Barry just following Kara at this point.

"So what do you do for a living? When your not speeding around and saving people." Kara asked curiously.

"I'm a forensics scientist at the Central City Police Department."

"Central City? I've never heard of that."

"Yeah. I found out as soon as I got here that National City is in place of Central City. What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant at Catco. My boss is the founder of the company, Cat Grant. She's... special. One-of-a-kind." Kara said.

"That's nice I guess."

"Yeah. You'll be able to tag along with me at work tomorrow. Remember, you're going to be an intern!" Kara said excitedly.

"Yay!" Barry answered sarcastically.

"Was that sarcastic?" Kara asked. Barry shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Nooo." Barry said sarcastically again.

"There it is again!"

"Fine. Why do I have to intern there? Isn't there a police department? Don't take it the wrong way. I like you and want to spend time with you, I just think I should stick to my roots."

"At least give it a try! You might like it."

"Okay. I'll try it and see if I like it." Barry said reluctantly.

They finally arrived at Kara's apartment with duffel bags in their hands and Kara unlocked the door. They walked inside and Barry looked around in shock.

"Damn, this is a nice home. I live in my adopted dad's house and this apartment is better than it."

"Thank you." Kara said genuinely. She put her duffel bag on the ground exit to the sofa and Barry followed suit.

"So... do you have a spare blanket and pillow for the couch?"

"Yeah, I'll give them to you in a second." Kara went away around a corner to get some things for Barry.

While Kara was gone, Barry checked the watch he had bought at the store where he got everything he needed. He had gotten everything and payed with self-checkout. It was only five o'clock. And he needed to eat dinner. He also liked Kara so far and wanted to get to know her better. He put two and two together and a light bulb went off in his head. He wasn't the scared little boy whose mom was murdered when he was eleven years old. He wasn't going to be as afraid and nervous around girls. Sure, he didn't necessarily _like_ like Kara, but he still did want to spend time with her. He wanted to get to know her.

Kara finally came back with a fluffy white pillow and a blanket with the logo on her suit. The blanket momentarily distracted Barry and he smiled.

"Really? A blanket with your logo on it?" Kara smiled.

"Had to do it."

"Okay. Thanks." Barry said as Kara set the blanket and pillow on the sofa. "So... I was thinking.

"About what?" Kara asked.

"Well, it's only five, and I was thinking we could get dinner together? I don't know where the good restaurants are or where we could go but..." Barry didn't finish his sentence because he didn't know how to continue his sentence. He told himself he wasn't going to be scared, he didn't say he was going to be good at that.

"So, a date?" Kara asked with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"No! No, not a date. Just a get-to-know-each-other dinner." Barry quickly denied. And he was serious.

"It's fine. We can go get dinner. We can go to a nice Italian restaurant a few blocks away." Barry sighed in relief.

"Okay. When do you want to go?"

"Just give me fifteen minutes to clean up."

"Okay." Barry replied with enthusiasm. Sure, it wasn't a date, but at least he had more confidence with girls in Earth 38 than he had on Earth 1.


	6. Searching

Thank you guys for everything. These chapters are getting longer and longer and I love it even though I'm not belting them out everyday. I feel engrossed in this story and I have a good plan for where it is going.

* * *

 **Earth 38: National City**

Barry didn't have anything fancy considering he had just gotten to this planet, so he hoped Kara didn't go overboard. Barry sat on the couch and wondered what he would do once he got fast enough to go home. It probably wouldn't be for a while and there were some really awesome people in this universe. Even if he had only met less than a dozen. Would he have to sever all ties and forget about them? If he didn't go back, what would Zoom do? He wanted speed more than anything so he would probably chase him down until Barry was dead or speed-less.

Barry shook it off and though of lighter things like his newfound ability. Well, maybe not _new_. more like an advanced ability. He could literally vibrate his arm and the energy building off of it could create a lightning bolt. And he could have an excess amount.

Theoretically, if he vibrated both arms, he could have two bolts of lightning. Problem was, he wasn't very ambidextrous. If you can't throw a baseball with your left hand, you can't throw lightning with your left hand. But he could still throw one, transfer the remaining lightning into his right hand, and then quickly throw that one too.

"Barry. Barry!" Kara said, snapping her fingers in front of his face and interrupting his thought process.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I was just thinking."

"It's fine. We can go now."

"Okay." They walked out of the apartment and started to head towards the Italian restaurant they were going to. Kara had never gone but Alex had said great things about it.

They walked toward the restaurant in silence, both of them just enjoying everything around them. The lights, the trees, the people around them, talking and pointing.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were immediately seated at a table in the corner and a waitress came up to them. Barry's eyes popped open and he took a closer look at the waitress.

"Caitlin?" Barry asked incredulously.

"How do you know my name?" the waitress asked. Barry stuttered for an answer. This was a doppelganger, not the Caitlin from Barry's Earth.

"Um, the, name tag on your apron." Barry said observantly. Caitlin looked down and sure enough, there was a white and red name tag on her shirt.

"Oh, sorry. I forget about these things all the time." Caitlin looked down with a smile. "So what would you like to drink? Or do you already know what you want?" Barry and Kara smiled and looked at each other. They had already agreed and they didn't even know what they liked to eat.

"We'll have ten large pizzas please." Barry and Kara said at the same time. Caitlin raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? How have you two stayed so thin?" she asked.

"It's a superpower." Kara said.

"That's a great superpower." Caitlin said as she walked away.

"How do you know her?" Kara asked once she had entered the kitchen.

"She's a friend in my world. A bio scientist." Barry answered. "So can you eat so much? I have super metabolism. But I don't think that your reason."

"I don't exactly know. I'm pretty sure Alex knows if you're interested though. And my adoptive mom Eliza. She studied me for years."

"Oh yeah, why didn't we just drive here?" Barry asked. "Don't you have a car?"

"Of course I have a car! I just don't use it that much because I can fly around. Plus, a lot of the places I go to are just a little walk away. What about you?"

"I usually take taxis. But I have super speed so I get to a lot of places pretty fast. I'm still a little late for a lot of things though. It's also a bit tiring to run with stuff to carry."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kara said, about to use a metaphor instead of a literal translation. "It just seems like lately I've been running around like a chicken with its head chopped off." Kara sighed sadly after taking a sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"I just feel like I don't know what to do when I'm Supergirl. Ever since the city started to hate my guts, I've been screwing up left and right." Kara said. Barry knew not to push it if she wasn't up to it, but he also knew that if he was going to make new friends, he was going to have to act like he had new friends. Friends helped each other, so that was what he was going to do.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. It will pass and the public will forgive you."

"And how would you know that?"

"It happened to me."

"Really?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was affected by another metahuman and I started to get really, really angry over everything. A friend had to help stop me from rampaging the city. You should meet him. He might actually like you."

"But what helped fix everything?" Kara asked, disregarding the last comment.

"Time revealed an opportunity." Barry stated.

"Wait, you went back in time?" Kara asked, horrified and amazed at the same time.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Barry laughed. "I've gone down that road before but I turned around at the last minute. No, time started to ease the pressure on me and saving the world a couple of times helps."

"No kidding."

"Yeah. So, just be yourself and don't try to win over the public immediately. Let the pressure slowly go away and then just use the momentum from there. Everything will eventually fall into place." Barry explained. Kara sighed in relief and relaxed her shoulders.

"Thanks Barry. I needed that. I just don't have that many people to talk to and the limited people I know don't really have the same situation as I do." Kara said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Barry answered. On that note, Caitlin walked in with the help of a trolley and ten very large pizzas. Suddenly the mood at Barry and Kara's table lightened at the idea of mowing down ten large pizzas.

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

Caitlin and Harry stood behind Cisco, all of them standing in the room of the Speed Cannon. Cisco had his goggles on and was waiting the approval of Harry.

"You're all set, Ramon. Just instead of focusing on a location, focus on a vibration, on a frequency. The vibrations are what makes the Earths different." Harry announced. He put up two thumbs and Cisco nodded.

"I feel like I'm the physical embodiment of Portal right now." Cisco said as he put his fist out. "What am I supposed to do if I actually get to your Earth, Harry?"

"You will go through the breach and if you find yourself in my Earth, you will come right back through before you close it and strand yourself on Earth 2."

"Yeah, let's just hope for the best." Cisco said. He started to pull energy from the multiverse and used his knowledge of Earth 2's vibrations and inputted those vibrations into his forming breach like a keyword in a search bar.

Once the breach was fully formed, Cisco jumped through without an ounce of fear in his body. His encounter with the kidnapper made him gain confidence. He came out of the breach in a rainstorm. It looked like he was at some sort of mini park. He looked around and saw no cars, no people, but lots of signs.

"Infantino Street." Cisco mumbled to himself. A loud humming noise startled Cisco and he turned around. A woman in all black appeared out of a breach and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, breacher?" the woman asked.

"Look, I just want to know what Earth I'm on." Cisco said. He knew he had arrived on a different Earth, he just wasn't sure which one.

"This is the Earth that you're not allowed on." the woman said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Can I at least get your name?"

"It's Gypsy."

"Really?" Cisco asked. That name seemed rare. At least on his Earth. He wasn't so sure about the one he was on.

Gypsy fired a vibrational blast at Cisco but he narrowly dodged it, ducking behind a tree. He leaned against it and peeked around the corner and a vibrational blast missed him by centimeters.

"Guess I made a typo when I searched for Earth 2." Cisco said to himself. He saw that the breach to his Earth was still open. Gypsy saw him glance at it and reached her hound out to it. The breach's energy was slowly sucked into her palm and disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Cisco asked.

"You don't know your full range of powers, do you?" Gypsy asked. Cisco didn't answer and tried to concentrate on his Earth's vibrations. Harry had made him memorize Earth 1's and Earth 2's vibrations. A breach formed in front of Cisco and he waved goodbye to his new bestie.

"Nice knowing you, but this isn't really helping me." Cisco leaped through the breach and Gypsy shook her head.

"Weirdest fight I've had in a long time."

* * *

 **Earth 38: National City**

Cisco jumped into his third world in a matter of minutes and hoped it was his own. He landed in a fancy restaurant with a lot of people in it. He was in a booth on the side of the room and a waitress came up to him, assuming he was there to have food. It did sound tempting, but he had a job to do.

"What may I get you today, sir? she asked as she whipped out a pen and notepad. Cisco got a closer look at the waitress and took off his multidimensional goggles. He was going to have to come up with a better name than that.

"Caitlin?" the waitress looked up from her notepad.

"How do you- Oh, right. You saw my name tag." Caitlin fingered the tag on her apron.

"Yeah, sure." Cisco said. She was different from his Caitlin, just like in his vibe of her. She had her hair in a long ponytail and a lot more makeup. Did that mean Barry was here too? He was in his vibe. Would it be his Barry or Barry's doppelganger?

Cisco looked around and spotted Barry in the corner with a blonde woman. Their table was stacked with pizza trays and they looked as if they were about to leave. Cisco went to get up to intercept or follow them when Caitlin cut him off.

"Excuse me, but you didn't order anything." she said, sounding a little offended. Damn, not something Earth 1 Caitlin would do. On the other hand, maybe she would.

Cisco tried to get past her but Barry and the woman were gone with multiple people coming in. Cisco smiled. He had to get out and made a breach on the other side of his booth. Caitlin shrieked and backed up quickly. Cisco went through the breach and it closed right behind him.

Cisco landed on the sidewalk outside the restaurant and tried to find Barry and Kara. He saw them rounding a corner and breached to them.

When he got out of his breach, they were nowhere to be found. He had no clue how to even find them.

"Damn it!" Cisco muttered to himself. He took off his goggles and started walking to an internet cafe he had passed in hope of finding more about where he was.

He was stranded and didn't want to keep playing hot potato where he was the potato and all the Earths were the people. But he had one good thing. He knew that it was his Barry.

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO**

Barry was happy. He had a great time last night with Kara and the pizzas. They had a competition without and powers and they tied. Both eating five whole pizzas. No leftovers at all. He was even able to convince her that Barry should carry her since she had flown him. She had thrown up once they had gotten into her apartment. It would've been funny if it wasn't so gross.

Kara had also complained when Barry woke up really early and made breakfast full with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hash browns. She had said that she was the one who usually did the cooking and Barry just smirked.

Barry and Kara arrived at the DEO early in the morning to get some training in and nobody else was around except for J'onn. Barry tried to egg J'onn on to show his skills but he repeatedly declined.

Agents started to slowly file in, the agency getting filled to the brim. The agents started to greet Barry and Kara nervously, like they were celebrities or something like that. Everything was just getting warmed up. Nothing bad was happening and it seemed like the agents had done this every single day.

An alarm went off and suddenly everyone was in a rush. People were busting their asses to stations. Computer monitors showing a bunch of things that didn't even make sense to Barry.

"Sir, we've got an alien attack right outside Catco." Alex announced.

"Ooh, that's great!" Kara said. Everyone turned their eyes on her. "What? I'm just saying that once we take down the alien, Barry can have his first day at work!"

Everyone went back to work and Barry face-palmed. He had completely forgot about that and it was only nine o'clock in the morning. He would have a long day at his new internship. He shook it off and got ready to take down an alien. He and Supergirl took off after having coms set up to communicate.

As Supergirl took to the skies, The Flash raced on the ground. Both pacing each other, neither going faster than the other. While Barry had been in many fights before, an alien was new to him. It was also technically his "first day on the job" at the DEO, so he was a little nervous.

Supergirl was feeling the complete opposite. She needed to get out in the field. Kara always felt like herself when she was flying around as Supergirl.

As always, the trip was short and the heroes were ready. For anything or anyone. The Flash and Supergirl landed on a roof surveying the alien and the surroundings.

There were a handful of civilians, most had already evacuated the area. An Internet cafe, Catco, and the Italian restaurant they had gone to last night were all near the alien's path of destruction.

"You get the bad guy and I'll take the civilians?" The Flash asked. Supergirl smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Kara shot toward the alien while the Flash started to go building to building, street to street, block to block. He started to create a perimeter and evacuated four blocks out from the fight. He was just about to finish evacuating the internet cafe when he was about to pick up a snoozing, familiar person.

"Cisco?" Barry asked himself. He glanced at his friend's odd and new outfit. He lightly slapped his cheek and his eyes fluttered open to focus moments later.

"Barry! Come on, we got to get back home. The gang's missing you." Cisco said excitingly. Barry shook his head. How would they do that?"

"If you haven't noticed already, I can't go back! The tachyon device malfunctioned when I went through the portal and we can't get back! How did you get here?" Barry ranted.

"I can open breaches to different locations and different Earths. Well, I have to work on which Earth I want to go to, but other than that, I'm good. Now come one, let's go." Cisco said. Barry made a grim face and shook his head.

"I can't. Sure, this isn't our Earth, but a freaking alien is attacking this city and no matter where I go, I will always be a hero." Cisco nodded.

"So, that means I'm staying as well then. Oh yeah, I can do some cool stuff other than making portals too." Barry nodded and lifted Cisco, bringing him to the fight with the rampaging alien. Now that he had gotten a closer look at it, the alien looked really weird and humanoid. But that was expected since he or she was an alien.

Seeing the alien in person was a little underwhelming. He was a Caucasian, bald man in a black trenchcoat whose eyes turned blue with energy. His shiny head pulsed and balls seemed to bulge in and out of his skull. His hand went to his temple and his bright blue eyes glared at Supergirl who was hovering a foot above the ground adn 20 yards were between her and the alien.

The Flash sped over to Supergirl's left and Cisco came up right next to him. He glanced at Kara and saw she was grimacing and biting her bottom lip.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Barry asked. Cisco looked curiously at her and Barry saw his look. "Tell you later. Just know that she's powerful and she's on our side."

Just as Barry finished saying that, Supergirl turned toward him and shot twin beams of heat vision. Barry barely dodged them and shot next to Cisco.

"Uh, you sure about that buddy?" Cisco asked with a questioning look. Supergirl opened her mouth as if to speak but slowly closed it before a sound could come out.

"She's usually not like this. Well, actually, I have no idea what she's like. Her actions can vary depending on her mood I think. Supergirl! Damn it! Something's wrong." Barry said. The new revelation had distracted them from what they were trying to stop in the first place. Cisco turned his head and saw that the alien was sharply moving his head and his hand was to his temple in a concentrated pose. It looked a little familiar.

"Flash, it's like the Jedi Mind Trick. He's a telepath. He's controlling Supergirl." Cisco announced. For once in his life, his geeky personality and love for Star Wars helped him.

Barry nodded and turned toward the alien, completely ignoring Supergirl.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Barry asked, trying to distract him from controlling Supergirl. It didn't work. The telepath smiled.

"I am the most powerful telepath in the Alcorian system." he hissed. Flash attempted to run at the telepath and make him lose his concentration but Supergirl blocked him and uppercut him into the air. Cisco panicked and made a breach under him. The Flash fell into he breach and another one opened right after. But the problem was that the breach was 200 feet higher than the first one.

"Oh, shit." Cisco said. He made another breach and this time he got it right. The Flash was on the ground next to Cisco in a second, breathing heavily. "My bad. That's my bad." Barry waved it off and got up slowly.

"It's fine. Just, how do you want to do this?" Barry asked. Cisco shrugged.

"Do you know a prison where he can't use his powers?" Cisco asked. The Flash stopped and slowly nodded.

"Give me a minute, just don't die while I'm gone." Barry rocketed away from National City and appeared in the DEO moments later. J'onn and Alex leaned back against the main table in surprise.

"J'onn, can you give me the exact coordinates to an empty cell? We're gonna put the alien in it." Barry said. J'onn nodded in confusion and snatched a tablet up from the table. He typed some stuff in and coordinates were suddenly in big letters on the screen.

"Don't drop it." J'onn warned. Barry nodded matter-of-factly and sped back into National City, gripping tightly onto the tablet. He arrived to see Cisco hiding behind a building with Supergirl hovering around, looking for him.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"She's like his personal bodyguard. I tried to find a way to get to the telepath but I couldn't." Cisco answered. Barry took out the tablet and looked at it carefully. "What is that?"

"Can you breach someone somewhere if you knew the exact coordinates and the number of feet over the ocean level?" Cisco shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Barry nodded and flipped the tablet to show Cisco. He studied them and you could see him mouthing the coordinates in his head. "Okay, I've got them down."

"Okay, so you're going to open a breach behind him to those exact coordinates and I'm going to push him in."

"How are you going to do that? You won't be able to subdue Supergirl long enough to get to him." Cisco questioned. Barry nodded.

"Just trust me. You trust me right?" Cisco hesitated but nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, then let's do it." Barry went up to distract Supergirl while Cisco creeped up to get close to the telepath and create a breach. Supergirl stood between Barry and the alien while Cisco creeped up behind a bush about ten feet away from the alien. Cisco gave a thumbs up and Barry saw it in the corner of his eye.

Barry nodded and got ready. Supergirl was in a direct path between Barry and the alien. Cisco opened a breach once he saw just a spark of lightning in Barry's eyes and Barry darted toward Supergirl. making sure to go as fast as he needed to be. He started to vibrate his whole body while Supergirl gracefully landed on the ground and planted her boots into the cement.

The Flash expected this and did what he had thought of but didn't dare ever try. He attempted to phase through Supergirl. Sure, he had phased through walls and trucks before, but phasing through a person, or in this case an alien, was entirely different. Tons of things could go wrong if he even slightly lost concentration.

Also, the feeling of phasing through Kara was really weird. When he phased through walls and inanimate objects, all he saw was darkness, but when he phased through Kara, he saw a glimpse of the skull and brain and a lot of things that really disturbed Barry. But he did it, and now he could push the alien into the breach, hopefully avoiding it in the process.

Barry flipped midair and pretended like he was laying down on the ground with both legs locked and straight. His feet kicked the alien into his chest and pushed Barry away from the breach. Cisco closed the breach at just the right time and Barry landed in a plank on the ground. He rolled onto his back and Cisco laid right next to him.

"Let's hope you got the location right." Barry said with a smile. Cisco shrugged.

"I sure hope so. But I messed up with you. Almost made you go splat on the sidewalk." Cisco said admittingly.

Supergirl hovered over them with a confused look on her face. Cisco and Barry both looked over at her, forgetting that she was still with them. They both sat up and looked at her to see if she was herself.

"What happened?" Kara asked Barry. He looked at Cisco and shrugged.

"Nothing unusual."


	7. Introductions

I've been loving this story. I have so many ideas and brainstorms and the support I am getting just gives me more ideas for different plots for different characters. Without further ado, here is Chapter 7 of _Luck is Just Another Word For Fate_

* * *

 **Earth 2: Zoom's Lair**

Jay was fixing up his things with his mask off, trying to clean up and inspect his cages. It was dark and little sunlight seeped through the cracks of the cave. Some dim lights flickered in the background and things were cluttered everywhere. Jay smiled as he did everything at regular speed. There was something satisfying about doing menial tasks at regular speed like cleaning desks or organizing his possessions.

The Man in the Iron Mask was sitting hunched in the corner of his cell, all of his hope finally fully squeezed out of him. Jay crouched down and stared at the man.

"Oh, you'll be getting out of here _very_ soon. But you won't be out of a cell. We're gonna be relocating to another Earth. Don't get used to the view, 'cause you're gonna get another one soon." Zoom said quietly.

A huge white flash suddenly lit up the whole cave and Jay quickly put on his demonic mask. He turned around and saw the outline of a huge figure with white light sparking off of it. Like a switch had turned on in his brain, Zoom made his eyes black under the mask and his voice deepened and got raspy.

"Who are you?" Jay asked. The figure stayed in the shadows.

"Jay Garrick. Or rather Hunter Zolomon. I'm here for an offer." the figure had an deep voice that echoed and resonated. Zoom grimaced. Sure, some people knew he was Jay Garrick, but Hunter Zolomon was a less known name.

"So, you know my name. How?" Jay asked. He took off his mask and changed his voice back to normal.

"Not really important."

"What is it you have to ask?" Zoom asked threateningly. He had decided that before he killed the speedster, he would see what it was that this man was asking him.

"I want you to kill Barry Allen's soulmate." the man said ominously.

"And why would I kill Iris West? I see no use of this action." Zoom said.

"Not Iris West. No. That bridge was broken a long time ago. I want you to kill Kara Danvers. Otherwise known in my time as Kara Allen." he said.

"So you're from the future?"

"Yes." the man said bluntly. He was still in the same position as he was in when he entered.

"Okay. But why would I do as you ask? What would I get out of it?" the man hesitated.

"In the future, you are seen as a failure. You carry out your plan with the magnetar but you are stopped spectacularly. The Flash beats you and the time wraiths catch you. The rest of your pitiful life is spent being the Black Flash, carrying out the Speed Force's bidding." the figure explained. Zoom paced in his place, thinking about this sudden development.

"But if I do what you ask, I'm just doing your dirty work instead of the Speed Force's. I don't see any difference and I don't see a reason not to kill you." raced forward with the intent to drive a hand through the heart of whatever he was facing. Right before Jay could kill the figure, a giant, clawed hand went to his throat and he was lifted two feet into the air.

Zoom struggled and attempted to hit the metal wrist, but it didn't budge. He glanced at it and saw light blue energy trail throughout the forearm. Although the arm was now in the light, the figure's head and body were both in the shadows.

"You will not kill me because you are unable to. You will do as I want." The figure warned. Zoom continued to struggle. "Now, I'm going to let you go and you won't attack me again. You won't run. You will do as I say."

The figure let go of Zoom and he fell to the ground, vulnerable and grasping at his neck. He slowly stood up after a few minutes of rest and walked back to one of his many desks.

"Fine, I'll do as you say." Zoom said reluctantly.

"Good."

"So, who is this Kara Danvers and why is she Barry Allen's lover?"

"They meet accidentally. They actually just met just a few days ago. A lucky encounter evolves into a relationship and over time, they begin to love each other."

"But why do you want me to kill her? What did she ever do to you?" Zoom asked.

"It's not what she did to me. It's really what she did _for_ me. In the future, Barry's love for Kara decides my fate. When she dies, he creates me." The figure explained.

"What did he do? Try to revive Kara like Frankenstein but with a particle accelerator and a dark matter lightning bolt hit you?" Zoom asked jokingly.

"You could say that." the figure said seriously. Jay raised his eyebrows but when the man didn't budge, he whistled.

"Okay, so where will I find Kara?" Jay asked.

"National City. Not this Earth though. There is no National City here. Nor is there one on Earth 1. You will find her on Earth 38. I'll send you there and you will arrive in a cave almost identical to this one."

"So all you want me to do is go find her to and stick my hand through her chest?" Zoom asked. It was so simple.

"Not so easy. She's not human. She's an alien from a planet called Krypton and has a set of superpowers. Don't underestimate her."

"What about you? Are you human?" Zoom asks. The figure laughed.

"Yeah. I'm human. But a speedster as you probably have already guessed."

"Okay, one more thing though. What's your name?" The figure kneeled down and leaned over. His back started to open up and a body rose out of the now realized suit of armor. A lean man with his head down walked around his suit and went into the light. He rose his head and Jay grinned. This was going to be fun, he thought.

"Savitar."

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

"This place is awesome." Cisco announced as he, Kara, and Barry entered the DEO. Barry laughed as a woman carrying a tray of a black and slimy substance. "Whoa, is that like a symbiote? Wait, you guys have Spider-Man, right?"

As they had walked into the DEO, Barry had explained about Kara and Cisco had totally geeked out. Questions had rained down from him and Kara had trouble answering all of them.

"Yes, we have Spider-Man but I've never seen it and no, that's not a symbiote. I actually think that might be the food for the alien prisoners. They actually like it even though I have no clue what's in it."

" _A_ , that's disgusting. And _B_ , what is wrong with you? Spider-Man is so good! Both the comics and the movies! Actually, maybe just the comics." Barry laughed in agreement. Kara just shook her head as they arrived at the main room in the DEO.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Alex asked Cisco. He smiled brightly and put his goggles on the table.

"I'm Cisco. Cisco Ramon. Pleasure to meet you." Cisco raised his hand for a handshake but Alex just smiled and continued to look at him. "I see now that doing that was a bad decision. So what's your name?"

"Alex Danvers. Her sister. So don't try to hit on me or her." Alex stated bluntly. Cisco looked offended.

"You should probably listen to her." Barry whispered to Cisco. He nodded slowly and started to go faster.

"Yeah. Of course. Wasn't thinking of it." He replied. "And who are you Mr. Scary?" Cisco asked as J'onn came in.

"I'm J'onn J'onzz. But My human counterpart is named Hank Henshaw." Hank said. "So what are you planning to do here? You're obviously not normal."

"Yeah. I can open portals or as I call them, breaches, and they can lead me to any location or any Earth." Cisco replied.

"So you can get Barry and yourself back home?" J'onn asked. He was hopeful and a little worried at the same time. It seemed as if the aliens they were facing were getting more powerful everyday.

"Yeah, I don't think we can do that." Cisco said.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"I got here on accident. I was testing out my new powers and tried to go to Earth 2, but my frequencies were all wrong and I ended up on a different Earth. I got in a fight with an unusually hot woman and I accidentally landed here. I actually saw you two at that restaurant yesterday! I just couldn't get to you." Cisco exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't see you!" Barry said. A little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I kind of landed in a booth and saw you leaving. Did you know Caitlin works there? She actually stopped me from getting to you."

"Yeah, she's nothing like our Caitlin though." Barry replied. Cisco nodded.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where can I stay and where can I get some necessities?" Cisco asked. Barry turned toward Kara and asked her for her credit card.

"I'll be back in a flash." Barry said. He disappeared and Kara shook her head despite the smile on her face.

"Does he say that often?" she asked. Cisco shook his head.

"No. He's usually a little energetic but he seems a lot more happy. I wonder why..." Cisco trailed off. Kara wondered as well but she glanced at Alex and saw her smirk.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Alex replied although she obviously was holding something back. Barry then came back with a backpack and put it on the table. He started to pull things out.

"Your favorite shirts, some pants, underwear, jackets, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a lot of other stuff. Cisco rummaged through it and pulled out a bobble-head.

"Why did you get me a bobble-head of Barack Obama?" Cisco asked. Barry shrugged.

"Well, I know you had one of George Lucas so I got you one of Barack Obama."

"Okay, but why Barack Obama?" Cisco asked once more.

"Oh, I forgot. He directed Star Wars in this world."

"Really? I can not see that." Cisco replied as he messed around with all of his new possessions. He looked around and saw everyone staring so he started to stuff everything back into the backpack.

"So, where should I stay at?" Cisco asked. Kara was about to say that he could stay at her place when Barry interrupted her.

"I was actually thinking we could get jobs. Regular day jobs. And we could rent an apartment or something." Barry offered. Cisco nodded.

"Roommates?" Cisco asked.

"Yup." Barry replied.

"Okay. But what jobs do we get?"

"Kara has me as an intern at Catco, maybe you could come too?" Barry looked at Alex and she sighed.

"Fine, let me just forge some more documents." Alex said. She walked off to who-knows-where while everyone else just did what they always did.

"You can crash at the DEO while you're here." Kara said. She had changed her mind in the last minute and decided having Cisco at her place would be weird. She could handle Barry but having him and Cisco just didn't feel right.

"Cool. Where are you staying right now Barry? Here?" Cisco asked. Kara mentally cursed herself. He might feel left out and she could be guilt-tripped into letting him stay at her place.

"I'm staying at Kara's place." Barry said nonchalantly. Cisco smiled.

"Okay. Okay. I won't barge in, don't worry." Cisco said. Barry and Kara looked confused but J'onn just shook his head and walked away.

"What?" Barry asked. Cisco's smile didn't even falter.

"Nothing. I'll just put my things in my new room." Cisco looked around, searching for his room.

"Oh yeah. When your done, we can go to Catco to start your first day. It's still early!" Kara said excitingly. Cisco nodded and finally found the bedrooms. He started to exit at the same time as Alex entered. She handed over two files and Barry took one.

"That was fast." Barry announced. He looked through the file and saw multiple documents, numbers, and a bunch of other stuff. "Really? You named me Dick Grayson? That's _sooo_ not me."

"I kind of like it." Kara said. Barry gave her a look and went back to his document.

"I'm fast at finishing paperwork." Barry read aloud from the file. "Is that your attempt at being funny?" Alex shrugged and walked away. Kara laughed and snatched one of Barry's forged documents.

"You should see what I did for Cisco." Alex said as she turned a corner and headed toward her lab. As if on cue, Cisco appeared with street clothes on and raised his eyebrows.

"You like?" Cisco asked as he put his hands in his black leather jacket. Barry shook his head and sped away. He came back a second later with regular clothes and a huge smile. Supergirl imitated him and she was in a yellow dress and high heels.

"Let's go to Catco now. Here's your file, Cisco." Barry said. He handed him the file and Cisco flipped through.

"Why I am I suddenly named Tim Drake?" Cisco asked. Barry shrugged.

"Ask Alex." Barry said. Alex grinned and shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't the one who came up with the names."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Cisco replied.

"Do I really look like I can forge believing legal documents?" Alex asked. Cisco gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Yes?"

"Good answer, but not the right one." Alex said. Kara interrupted the very entertaining conversation.

"Yeah, we got to get to Catco, so we should go now." Kara said. "Oh, shoot! Why did we change? We can't get to National City now!"

"Oh yeah we can." Cisco said. He raised his fist and opened a breach, the light gaining everyone's attention. "I'm a superhero too, remember?" Cisco smiled and gestured for them to go through. Barry and Kara both nervously went through and Cisco went through last.

"Don't forget, we have to interrogate the alien later tonight!" Alex yelled as they went through and breach closed up.

* * *

 **Moments After Cisco Left: Earth 1: STAR Labs**

Harry and Caitlin stood in the speed canon. Just waiting. Waiting for Cisco to come back from his short trip to Earth 2. Hoping he was alright. Joe and Iris came in and stood behind Harry and Caitlin. They saw the portal and Joe nodded at it.

"So you went through with the plan?" Joe asked. Caitlin turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, he just went through. We don't know where he'll be though." Caitlin said. Iris nodded. She was concerned about Cisco but she really just wanted Barry back. Sure, she wasn't into him romantically, but he was still a friend and actually a brother.

"What's he gonna do, just see if he gets on Earth 2? What's he gonna do if it is or it isn't?" Iris asked. Harry shrugged.

"We hadn't thought that far ahead. We're winging it." Harry side. Joe rubbed his temples in confusion.

"Wait, so you're saying that he doesn't have a plan on getting back?" Joe asked. Harry nodded.

"Basically."

"You guys here at STAR Labs are geniuses. Can't you guys plan really far ahead for any situation?"

"I guess we can. But we just didn't think about this." Harry finished. Silence hung in the air until minutes passed by and everyone was starting to get anxious.

"Do you think time is different on your Earth?" Caitlin asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, no time is the same between our two Earths. Some Earths are different but Cisco should be back by now." Harry said. "I'm going in after him." Harry rushed towards the breach with Caitlin right behind him, attempting to stop Harry.

"Harry, wait!" Caitlin shouted. Harry didn't listen and kept going until red energy spread across the breach. Once the red had completely overcome the blue, it vanished out of existence. Harry cursed and headed to the cortex to start preparing for what was probably going to be bad.

For one, Zoom was going to exert his rage on Earths 1 and 2 when he found out Barry was gone and Harry needed to get Jesse safe. Second, grieving and denying wouldn't do Cisco any good. He needed to find a way to get to Cisco and Barry. They were his only hope of taking down Zoom.

Harry collected his metahuman watch, laptop, energy rifle, and hat. He was going to have to bring Jesse back to STAR Labs for her safety. Whether she liked it or not. He wasn't going to have her taken away from him again.

Caitlin came into the cortex and saw Harry packing up a bag. She walked over to him and looked at him questioningly.

"Where do you think your going? Just because Cisco and Barry are gone now you're going to leave?" Caitlin asked

"I am going to find my daughter and bring her back here where she will be safe." Harry said as he slung his backpack on and put his rifle under his arm.

"Why? Isn't it safer where nobody knows where she is?" Caitlin asked.

"Zoom knows where she is. He knows the same way I know. He will get to her sooner or later." Harry replied.

"And how do you know where she is?" Caitlin asked. Harry tightened his backpack and snatched the keys to the lab van off of the table. .

"People from Earth 2 distribute cellular dead zones where we go. I upgraded your system a while ago because of that." Harry said. He started to walk away to the lab van.

"Okay, well, good luck then." Caitlin stuttered. Harry ignored her and whisked off toward the garage. He looked around and saw the van. It looked small compared to the huge garage.

Harry threw his backpack and rifle into the backseat and started the car. There was a GPS on the dashboard so he plugged in the location of Jesse's new dorm room. He had learned she was hiding there a while ago.

Harry drove off and soon he had entered a highway. He glanced at the GPS and saw that he was about ten minutes away from Jesse. He looked around and saw nothing but barren land. No grass, no cars, no people.

A slash of blue appeared a few yards in front of him and Harry skid to a stop. He rested his head on the wheel and went to go outside and see what happened when he found Zoom in his window. Harry scrambled for his rifle but he was too slow.

Zoom ripped the car door of of its hinges and snatched up Harry. He stared him in the eyes and a smile formed on his mask.

"We're gonna go on a different kind of road trip." Jay hissed creepily. Harry gasped and squirmed in Zoom's tight grip. "But no need to worry. Your daughter will be joining us shortly." Harry struggled even more before Zoom hit him in the head and he was knocked out cold.

Zoom dashed off and all that was left from the scene was a lonely van and it's driver door in the street.

* * *

 **Earth 38: Catco Worldwide Media**

"Ms. Grant can be a little… what's the word… uptight." Kara said as she, Barry, and Cisco stood in the main elevator to Catco. "Yeah, uptight. So say what she wants you to say and you'll be fine."

"And what exactly does she want us to say? That we're just puny interns that want a job?" Cisco asked jokingly. Kara shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. In my interview, I used my x-ray vision to tell her that the pen she was using was out of ink. And I did some other cool stuff." Kara said proudly.

"So what are we supposed to do? Tell her that she's going to be late for a meeting and bring her there?" Barry asked.

"No, just try to be yourself." Kara answered. Barry bit his lip nervously. The only job interview he ever had was for the CCPD and that was way different.

"Okay. By the way, are both Barry and I your intern or am I doing something else?" Cisco asked as the elevator stopped and they started to walk towards the office.

"You are going to be an intern in the IT department. I have a friend who will show you around." Kara answered. They arrived at Cat's office and Kara entered followed by Barry and Cisco.

"Good morning Ms. Grant. I have the new interns with me!" Kara announced. Ms. Grant glanced up from her laptop and slipped on her glasses.

"Yes, I can see that. What are your names again?" She asked as her eyes darted between them.

"I'm Ba-" Barry stopped himself before he said his real name. "My name's Dick Grayson. But I'm not an actual dick. That's just my name."

"And my name's Tim Drake. I'm gonna hopefully go into your IT department." Cisco said. Kara stepped back and watched as Cisco and Barry interviewed. Well, sort of.

"Mm-hmm... Yes. Winslow! Kiera!" Ms. Grant yelled even though both of them were right next to her office. Kara stepped forward and Winn came beside her in a second.

"Yes Ms. Grant? Do you have another problem with your computer?" Winn asked.

"No. Travis here is going to learn what goes on around here. You will be his... mentor." Cat said.

"Who's Travis?" Cisco asked.

"You are Tony!" Cat said with a "Duh" look written all over her face.

"Ahhh. One of those ones. Okay." Cisco said.

"One of what?" Cat asked.

"Never mind." Cisco turned his attention to his future mentor. "So I just follow you around today?" Cisco asked him.

"Yeah, and just call me Winn. Only Ms. Grant calls me that. Let's get started! It's feels like I have a tech buddy now. Not many people in the department that I can talk to. Well, there was Siobhan, but she left to Gotham. Something about finding her true potential. All the people I can talk to are James and Kara." Winn rambled. Cisco smiled. He was going to like this guy.

Ms. Grant made a "shoo" motion with her hand and the group of four exited her office. They all followed Kara who saw James at his desk and motioned for him to follow. With a curious look, he set down his pen and got up to follow her.

They all arrived in the abandoned storage room that they used for headquarters. Winn and James looked nervous because Kara was showing random strangers their headquarters.

"Whoa. Nice setup." Barry said. Kara smiled but Cisco scoffed.

"Ours is better. I mean, this is cool, but I prefer ours." Cisco said. He was proud of where they worked and thought it was the best setup ever. Except for maybe the Arrow Cave. But their power shorted out almost once every day.

Barry shrugged as James filed in last and slowly closed the door. He looked around, confused why there were random people in their secret headquarters.

"Kara, what are you doing?" James asked. His eyes were darting between the two strangers while Winn just observed the situation.

"Relax James. They already know." Kara said. James raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What? Kara, you do realize we have no idea who they are, right?" James asked.

"Hey, we're right here, you know!" Cisco said playfully. He could tell that this James character was just confused and concerned.

"They're not strangers. Okay, maybe we just met this past week, but they're here to help."

"Cool! So what do you guys specialize in? Are you engineers, geniuses, maybe great coffee fetchers?" Winn asked.

"They're superheroes!" Kara said. James sighed and walked to the corner of the room and Winn bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Cool. What are your names? Tim the Tech Guy? Dick the Richard?" Winn asked. Barry shook his head and Cisco looked offended.

"I'm the only one who does names here, got it?" Cisco said.

"And that's not their real names." Kara said. "They're not from around here so we had to give them fake identities."

"Do what's your names then?" Winn asked curiously.

"Barry Allen. I got hit by a lightning bolt full of dark matter when a particle accelerator exploded and to put it in simplest terms, got fast." Barry explained.

"Cisco Ramon. I can harness multidimensional energy and use it to my advantage whether it be opening portals or shooting people with blasts of energy." Cisco said. Winn nodded like an excited little boy who was about to get ice cream.

"And by the way, his name is The Flash. As for me, well, I haven't figured one out yet. It has to be perfect." Cisco continued.

"Yeah. Yeah totally. Cat hasn't dubbed him with a name yet, but he's still all over the news." Winn said. Cisco looked at Barry and he shrugged.

"May or may not have run into an evil sand dude. He could open sand portals and turn regular sand into quicksand. He called himself Sand Creature." Barry said. Cisco shook his head but was both crying and laughing on the inside. It was so cool yet the villain had to name himself. That almost ruined it all.

"On the bright side, I learned a new power. I can vibrate my arm and after a while I can throw the lightning that stored up from the friction." Barry said. It was Cisco's turn to act like a giddy school girl.

"If you could do that fast enough, it could seem like you were just summoning lightning bolts out of thin air." Cisco said.

"Yup. But I calculated that if I get that fast, I would as fast as I was with the tachyon device." Barry said. "That reminds me, can you take a look at it later and figure out what's wrong. You did help build it."

"Yeah, for sure." Cisco agreed.

"We're straying off topic here guys." Kara reminded them. James came back from his corner and looked furious. "You okay, James?" Kara asked.

"No, no Kara, I'm not okay. You won't let me help you out there but you let these inexperienced idiots come and help you? I've known you for almost a year and they've known you for less than a week. Why won't you trust me?" James took one of the pillows from the couch and threw it against the wall in rage.

"Whoa man. You have to chill. And, sure, I started being a hero not too long ago, but Barry here has been doing this for about two years now. Just calm down." Cisco stood up for Barry and Kara.

"Who are you man? What have you done? You think your funny and smart? Just shut up and let everyone do what your supposed to do!" James yelled. Everyone in the building probably heard him. He breathed heavily while everyone just stared at him. Kara glared and wondered what had made him so angry.

"Should we leave you too be? I feel like this is between you two." Barry whispered to Kara. She nodded and Barry motioned for Winn and Cisco to come with him. They exited and Kara stood across from James.

"So why did you blow up like that?" Kara asked after James looked like he had mostly calmed down. James shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I did that, I just don't like Barry. That anger just fueled up." James said.

"Why don't you like Barry?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, I'm just a little jealous. But I guess that doesn't matter now." James said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking, and I think that I shouldn't be here."

"Why? Just because I won't let you become a hero?"

"Not just that. Even though that was a part of it. I just don't feel right in National City. I came here for a change. But, I've realized that I don't want to change. I liked my life in Metropolis and Clark helped me. He would help me help him." James explained.

"What are you saying?" Kara asked. James sighed.

"I'm gonna move back to Metropolis."

* * *

If you didn't already know, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake are versions of Robin in the comics. As you can guess, when I decided to use the names of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, I wasn't planning on having the Justice League in this story. I am not going to have the Justice League or Batman or any versions of Robin in this story. Superman will be in it, but he is the only member of the Justice League that will appear. Only Arrowverse characters will be in this story. I can't say anything for another story though.


	8. More Questions

8th Chapter, I honestly don't have a destination or goal for how long it's going to be. I do know that if I lose interest or can't keep writing, I will say something. From now on, I will try to respond to questions in the reviews sections at the end of each chapter. Any questions or concerns are open. Constructive Criticism is also invited, just no flames.

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

"Why did you attack National City and take control over Supergirl?" Alex asked. She along with Barry, Cisco, Kara, and J'onn were all standing in front of the bald alien in a trenchcoat. He was in a cell where his powers would be contained within the 5-sided prism.

The man smiled and stared at all of them. Barry, Kara, and Cisco were in their outfits while J'onn was in the form of Hank Henshaw and Alex was just Alex.

"Answer the question." Kara said aggressively. The man's eyes landed on Kara and stayed there.

"Someone wants you dead." he said bluntly.

"Who would want her dead? Well, I know why people would want her dead - no offense - but who sent you?" Barry rambled.

"Savitar." the man said with a smirk.

"Who the hell is that?" Barry asked to nobody in particular.

"Hindu god of speed." Cisco said. He was leaning against the wall when everyone spun toward him.

"What? You do your thing and I'll do mine. Don't judge me and I won't judge you." the group turned back toward the captured alien.

"Your telling us that you were ordered here by a god of Hindu religion?" Alex asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. He's like him." He pointed at Barry. "But he's bigger, faster, stronger."

"Why would he want you to mind control her in order to kill her? That seems a little badly planned." Barry stated.

"He didn't want me to mind control Kara. He wanted me to take over your brain, Barry Allen." the man said. J'onn, Cisco, and Alex looked at the pair standing next to each other. "Yes. Savitar told me all about you. All of you."

"So you defied his orders? Why? Self preservation?" Cisco asked. The alien smiled and shook his head.

"No. I attempted to control Barry's mind. But something was interfering. I do not know what, but I was not able to access his mind." the alien said. "Think of the mind as a room. The door to the room is always locked, but I am always able to find the key. I found the key to Barry's mind, but it wouldn't fit through the keyhole."

"Why wouldn't you be able to access it? Nothing should be able to prevent you from using your powers accept for alien technology. He doesn't have any of that." J'onn explained. The alien turned towards him.

"Hank Henshaw. Otherwise known as J'onn J'onzz, last son of Mars. Your a psychic like me, why don't you give it a shot?" the alien taunted. J'onn looked warily at Barry and he nodded. Barry was curious and wanted to see what was happening.

J'onn's eyes turned red and he cocked his head. He focused on Barry and his mind, trying to grab it and control it. Barry on the other hand felt a little tingling in the back of his head.

J'onn suddenly screamed in pain and kneeled to the ground, hands on his head. His breathing got really fast and his chest went up and down like there was no tomorrow.

"Jesus, sorry J'onn, I don't know how I did that!" Barry said. J'onn sat up and waved his hand.

"It's fine. It's not you. Something is wrong with your mind, something is blocking it." J'onn said. Barry nodded and helped him up. He looked at the alien.

"Do you know anything more about Savitar?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah, but that's gonna cost you." the alien said. Kara shook her head and turned toward the others. They went into a huddle and decided their options.

"We have to figure out what this Savitar wants." Kara said.

"Agreed. But we also need to know why Barry is immune to psychic control." Cisco said. "This could either be really bad or really good."

"We also have to get home, Cisco. That tachyon device is our key there." Barry added. Cisco threw up his hands inf frustration.

"Great, we have, like, a million problems on our plate and we can only spread out so much."

"It's fine, I can work on getting a blood sample from Barry to see if it's his biology that's interfering with J'onn's psychic powers." Alex said.

"And meanwhile, Barry and I will get Savitar once he pops up." Kara said.

"Than that means I'm on the tachyon device. Cool, let's just see if I remember the blueprints." Cisco said. Kara nodded.

"Okay, than let's get to it." Barry said.

The alien then started to whimper and murmur under his breath. He curled up in a ball and leaned against the corner of his corner. His forehead started to gleam with sweat and he started to rock back and forth.

"Savitar. Savitar. No, no, no, no. I tried to do what you asked, It wasn't my fault. Stop, Stop, STOP!" His voice rose and he quickly went back onto his feet. His eyes went wide and his head started to turn all over the place. The group looked at him curiously and saw that he looked like he had gone crazy.

The alien was suddenly lifted up into the air and was thrown all around his cell. He screamed in pain and fear as he hit wall after wall after wall. Barry rushed over and opened the cell. The alien hit the ceiling and fell to the floor in a motionless heap. Barry checked his pulse and grimaced. He turned towards the group and shook his head. The alien was dead and they all knew that it had to do with Savitar.

"How did he do that?" Cisco asked. "He literally threw the guy around the cell and killed him." some shrugged and some just didn't answer.

An agent scurried into the room and faced J'onn. He looked worried and confused at the same time.

"Sir, our satellite picked up a very fast object going through National City and it was followed to Nevada. It stopped in the middle of a desert." J'onn nodded.

"Okay." he looked at Barry and Kara. "We'll handle everything over here. Go check it out, you two."

* * *

 **Moments Earlier: Earth 38: Fort Rozz**

Non was resting. They were about to start the process. They were about to commence with Myriad. Indigo was doing what she usually did. Talking with his army. Flirting really.

A whoosh startled the sleeping Kryptonian and Non got up quickly. In front of him was a tall and wide figure with metallic skin and blue lines running through him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Non asked aggressively, ready for a fight.

"My name is Savitar. I am here because your plan will get in the way of mine. And we can't have that now can we?"

"So you think that coming into Fort Rozz and trying to kill me will be of any use? Myriad will be online shortly. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Yes there is." Savitar said. He flashed in front of Non and stared at him.

"The only way you can stop me is to kill me. And even then, my army is powerful. They will destroy you." Non said. "You don't even know what will kill me."

A sharp tendril suddenly extended out of his hand and the blue in his body started to flow with green energy.

"Kryptonite. Yeah, I melted it and then injected that into myself and my armor." Savitar said. Non suddenly started to have fear slowly creep into him but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He punched the side of Savitar's but due to the kryptonite, it wasn't very effective. There wasn't much room where they were, so Non decided they would have to fight outside.

Despite the green flowing through his veins, he was able to sloppily fly outside of the ship and onto the barren land that Fort Rozz was on. Savitar easily followed him out and saw Non high in the sky. It was smart. He was recovering from the effects and out of Savitar's reach.

Or so he thought.

A lightning bolt appeared in Savitar's hand and Non saw this. He shot beams of concentrated heat at Savitar and they made contact with his chest. But Savitar has thrown the lightning and Non flew back, hitting the ground hard. Savitar on the other hand had been pushed back a few feet and immediately went to Non.

"I think it's time we end this." Savitar announced. He extended his sharp claw and stabbed it into both of Non's legs. "Either you'll bleed out, or you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your sad life. I honestly don't care what happens."

Savitar then went off as Non screamed in agony, holding his thighs and seeing the blood oozing out of them. He went dizzy and his vision blurred. All he could sense was the screams and cries of his army and Indigo.

Savitar then came to Non's side once more and stared him in the eyes.

"Goodbye."

Savitar turned around and was about to speed away when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a streak of red light. He stopped. Barry was here. But it was too early, he couldn't interact with The Flash yet.

Barry ran to a stop about 30 yards away from the figure with Kara landing right next to him. They both just stared at the creature in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" Barry asked with a shocked and confused face. Kara looked just as dumbfounded.

"I actually don't know. Maybe an alien?" Kara suggested. The figure suddenly flashed away, leaving a trail of white lightning in its wake. Barry shook his head.

"My life's getting crazier every second I'm on this Earth." Barry said. Kara nodded. A growl of pain was heard and Kara saw Non lying in the sand, blood everywhere.

"Come on, we have to help him." Barry said, following Kara's gaze. Kara nodded and they went over to him.

"Even if he doesn't bleed out, he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life." Barry said. "At least, I think so. I'm not exactly a doctor, but you learn a lot when your friend talks about human biology day after day."

"So what do we do? Oh, by the way, he's like me, but evil." Kara said.

"Well that puts things into perspective." Barry responded. "But we still have to help him."

"So should I fly him there?" Barry nodded. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pick up someone of his build.

"Yeah, just don't fly to high, he needs as much oxygen as possible." Barry said. "You also should take the most direct route to the DEO, so I'll clear a path in front of you. Don't slow down."

"Sure." Kara bent down to pick up Non. Surprisingly, he didn't struggle. He was probably more focused on his life. Kara felt warm blood but ignored it.

"I'll go first. Count to two once I'm gone and follow my path." Barry said. Kara nodded and hovered in the air, ready to take off. Barry was right below her in a runner's stance.

"Get ready... start counting... Now!" Barry raced off and didn't look back. He didn't pay attention to time or where he was. He just went straight ahead of him. People, objects, and a lot of random things were in Kara's path.

Barry cleared Kara's path and didn't mind any of it. Sure, he had to go _really_ fast to avoid Kara's wrath if she bumped into him, but the actual action of removing the things wasn't very hard.

Suddenly, Barry felt a tingling sensation all over his body. He looked up and saw that he was currently in a valley. He looked down, knowing he wouldn't crash, and saw his hands vibrating uncontrollably. And he was already going his fastest.

"What the hell..." Barry murmured. He looked up and saw that he was nearing the base of the DEO. He phased through the door with ease and found himself at the main table. J'onn and Alex were looking at the monitors while Cisco stared at a tablet.

"What happened out there?" J'onn asked. Barry just stared at him.

"I-I don't..." Barry stuttered. His mind was off. He was confused and bewildered about his revent development.

"And where's Kara?" Alex asked. Again, Barry just couldn't answer. A crash was heard and Kara came in and laid Non on the round table. He had already passed out from the pain, so he wasn't moving.

"What the hell is going on here?" J'onn yelled.

"J'onn, he's gonna bleed out. We need to put him in the red sun room. You know, the one we've been working on." Kara answered. J'onn hesitated but nodded.

"Alex, take the squad of doctors and have them treat Non. Put him in the red sun where he won't be able to overpower us." J'onn said.

Alex nodded and hustled out of the room while Kara picked up Non once more and goo started to from where his body was.

Barry just stood there, staring at his no longer vibrating hands. Cisco looked up from his tablet and saw Barry's face and condition.

"Hey, what's up? You don't look so good." Cisco said. Barry shook his head.

"I don't know. Can you compare my speed from fight now to before we arrived here?" Barry asked. Cisco shrugged and looked back down at his tablet.

"Sure. I know what you're highest speed was when we were on Earth 1. I would need some supplies to make another cosmic treadmill though." Cisco explained. Barry nodded.

"Cool, give a list to J'onn and tell him what it's for."Barry said. "Oh yeah, did you find out what's wrong with the tachyon enhancer?"

"Actually, I did. The tachyon storage in the middle of the enhancer isn't at full capacity. Half of the storage is empty. Maybe it got lost during your trip here." Cisco said.

"Yeah, it could've." Barry said wishfully. He had a theory and he didn't know if it was bad or good.

"I tried to replace the tachyons but apparently they aren't on this Earth. Looks like we're gonna be here for a while." Cisco said wistfully. Barry nodded. Unless he could get faster or Cisco could work out his powers, Earth 38 was going to be their home away from home.

* * *

 **Earth 38: Unknown**

Zoom stared at Harry and Jesse, their separate cages right next to each other. They looked so... vulnerable. He could kill them both in the blink of an eye. But Savitar denied him the chance. He was to provoke The Flash and kill Kara. Harry and Jesse would be bait. Sadly, Zoom didn't have any say in Savitar's plans. Zoom agreed with the plan, he just thought that Savitar should be at least helping. Two speedsters were better than one, after all.

Yet Savitar refused. He said that he had other things to do. And he couldn't interact with them that much otherwise it might "screw things up".

Savitar suddenly entered the dark room. Zoom barely jumped. He was now used to his random appearances.

"How are the plans going?" he asked. Zoom gritted his teeth.

"I need more time to develop the device." he said.

"You have 24 hours to get what you need and finish it." Savitar pushed. Zoom shook his head. He was so frustrated and angry, but he knew that Savitar was more powerful. He couldn't do anything.

"Fine, but I will have to prepare for the confrontation." Zoom said. Again, Savitar didn't have time for his antics.

"In two days time, you will confront the speedster and his future wife. Don't screw up." Savitar warned. He flashed out quickly and left Zoom staring at a blank wall.

"I hate it when he does that." Jay muttered. He saw Harry stirring and smiled."Time to have a little fun."

Harry woke up with blurry eyes and a very, very painful headache. He waited for his eyes to adjust and saw his glasses on the ground.

Harry picked up his glasses and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying down on a cold and concrete surface with four sides of glass surrounding him. The edges of the box was layered with metal.

Harry touched the glass and cursed.

"Carbine." Harry stared. He looked past the carbine cage and saw Jay, unmasked in his Zoom outfit. Jay smiled demonically and stared at him.

"What do you want Garrick?" Harry hissed. Jay laughed.

"Out of you? Nothing. You're just useful to me and my… partner." Jay answered.

"Partner? I thought you were the master of everyone." Harry said sarcastically. Jay shook his head.

"This person is… special. He's like me. He has everything I have. Anger. Pain. The willingness to do anything."

"You flatter yourself. Besides your interest in this character, what am I of use to you?" Harry asked impatiently.

"As bait. A hostage. You are the start of my plan, and you will be the finish of my plan." Jay said.

"So what is your plan?" Harry asked.

"Patience. Instead of worrying about what I'm doing, you should be worried about the person to your left." Jay pointed to Harry's left and he looked over.

Jesse Wells was laying on the ground in a cage identical to Harry's. She looked relatively okay, but there was a bruise in the area of her temple.

"What did you do to her?" Harry half asked in worry and half asked in anger.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little bonk on the head and she was out. I did it right after I got to you." Jay answered.

"You son of a bitch. I'm gonna get out of here and I'm going to make sure you die a horrific death." Harry yelled. Jay smiled.

"Your not going to get out. Your not going to kill me. Don't you get it? Your not going to be doing a whole lot for the rest of you life. And neither is she." Zoom said. Harry held in a fit of rage and tried to cool off in the corner.

Harry glanced at Zoom and saw him tinkering with a device.

"What's that for?" Harry asked. Zoom smirked and looked up from the screwdriver in his hand.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, it doesn't look like I'll be living for a whole while longer, so there's no point in not telling me." Harry said. Zoom stopped what he was doing and thought. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"This is a device that will make anyone uncontrollably go into a fit of rage." Jay explained.

"How is it going to do that?" Harry asked curiously. The scientist side of him taking over and propelling him to gain knowledge.

"Before you and I came to Earth 1, metas ran rampant in Central City. One of those metahumans was Roy G. Bivilo. He was called Rainbow Raider or Prism due to his uncanny ability to make people overcome with anger. His names is actually really interesting." Jay explained.

"And?"

"Well, his name is Roy G. Bivilo and do you want to know the abbreviation for the rainbow? It's actually ROY G BIV. This just shows you how anything about a person can determine their metahuman power."

"No, I wasn't asking for you to elaborate on your interest in his name. What about that device?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. The Flash and his team captured Bivilo and kept him in their little prison. When the prison was faced with the threat to explode, they attempted to move all of the prisoners out. But the prisoners escaped. Bivilo has been on the run for a while now." Jay finished. "I was able to track him down with the help of my partner. We extracted a sample of his blood and were able to reverse engineer a copy of his cells. This device is powered by those cells."

"Does it actually work?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It is supposed to, but I'm having trouble actually getting the design right. I'm not exactly an engineer." Jay said. "And the fact that I'm sort of on a timetable doesn't help."

Zoom started to struggle with the device and threw his screwdriver down in frustration. He leanedagainst the desk and actually started to tap his chin. He smiled.

"Guess I have to do this the hard way." Jay said. He picked up a syringe and started to laugh.

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"Guys, we have a problem." Caitlin said from the Cortex. Joe and Iris came running in.

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"The crash cam on the lab van caught Harry being taken away by Zoom." Caitlin pressed a button and a video popped up on the monitors. The scene of Zoom and Harry played and Iris gasped. Joe put a hand on his head and paced the room.

"Great. Now we're down to three people. We can't protect this city without our two metahumans." Joe said sadly. Caitlin nodded.

"Guys, we need to call everyone. And I mean everyone. Team Arrow and the Legends." Caitlin said.

"Who exactly are the Legends?" Joe asked.

"You know, Sara, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Hawkgirl and Hawkman, Firestorm, and Atom? They're basically protecting the timeline." Caitlin asked.

"Oh god, not the names. Please, not with the nicknames." Joe said.

"Anyways, we have to call them. I think that Oliver knew where they were. Ask Felicity if she can message them. I'll try and find Zoom. I'm not exactly Felicity or Cisco, but being around Cisco for a while makes you learn a thing or two." Caitlin said.

"Okay, I'll get hold of Felicity." Iris said, whipping out her phone. She walked out of the Cortex and faint whispering could be heard.

"Joe, you need to organize CCPD. Without the Flash to protect Central City, the city will be vulnerable. The villains of this city will notice he is gone and the crime will rise." Joe nodded and hurried off to the Precinct. Caitlin was taking the seat of leader and even though it was uncomfortable, it felt good. Caitlin usually took a backseat and she didn't mind it. But being leader was different.

Iris suddenly rushed back into the Cortex and put her phone down.

"Caitlin, Felicity said that Team Arrow will be coming here soon. She also said that she could rig a messaging device to get the Legends here." Caitlin nodded.

They were going to need all the firepower they could get. Something else was at work here. Something wasn't right and Caitlin felt it like an annoying itch that she couldn't scratch. Something bigger than Zoom and maybe more than that scared Caitlin. But she was ready for it.

* * *

 **Earth 38: Kara's Apartment**

It was late when Barry walked into the apartment. Kara had given him a spare key before they went to Catco earlier that day. He hadn't done much interning then, but it was still fun. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Kara about the incident with James though.

Barry had been doing some research on tachyons and their properties and now was almost certain he was right. he had to be right or something very weird was going on.

Barry had also given J'onn a list of materials that Cisco gave him. He had been hesitant but when Barry told him what it was for, he had given in and ordered and agent to get them.

"How was your night?" Kara asked from the couch, snapping Barry back to reality. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kara. She had been reading a book that was now hidden under Barry's blanket.

"It was fine. I was researching tachyons and making shopping lists." Barry said nonchalantly as if it was just another ordinary day. "Cisco got bored and went out with Winn. When we explained what happened to us and the whole multiverse thing, Winn and Cisco instantly became best buds."

"They seem so alike." Kara replied. Barry laughed.

"Yeah, they could be doppelgangers." Barry said. Kara had learned the word after Barry's explanation of the multiverse.

"Oh yeah, did you find your doppelgangers or anyone who can help you?" Kara asked. Barry shook his head.

"Nope. My doppelganger was never born, but my parents are married, and Cisco's is a pianist. His brother is a physicist but not the type of scientist we're looking for. Not to mention, Caitlin is a waitress." Barry replied.

"That's too bad. You can still get faster, though, right?"

"Yeah, or Cisco can get more control over his powers." Barry answered. "What are you reading?" Kara's cheeks turned a bright pink as she held up the book.

"A Supergirl Documentary: The Hero of National City Turned its Greatest Threat." Barry quoted. "Why would you be a threat to this city? All you do is help!"

"A little bit ago, I was exposed to a substance that made me go crazy. All my inner pain and anger flooded out and I went on a rampage. I was eventually stopped, but I caused a lot of damage to the city. It seems as if everyone hates me now." Kara said sadly.

"Happened to me. Everything got better eventually. The same will happen to you. Don't worry." Barry reassured. Sure, it was short and sweet, but it was still advice.

"Yeah, because everything is the same. But they aren't. Things can change." Kara said as she put down her book.

"You aren't talking about you being public enemy number one, are you? You're talking about your chat with James." Barry observed.

"Yeah. It changes things."

"Want to talk about it?" Barry asked.

"Not really, but I'll give it a shot." Kara said. She took a deep breath. "So, my cousin, Kal El, and I, came to this Earth after Krypton was blown up. Kal El was a baby and I was a small child. He landed here first, about 20 years before me, because I was stranded in a space in the universe called the Phantom Zone where time doesn't exist. He became the hero of Metropolis, otherwise known as Superman. His secret identity is Clark Kent and he's a reporter at the Daily Planet. He has a girlfriend named Louis Lane and his best friend James Olsen helped him get through his life."

"Let me stop you there. What does any of this have anything to do with your conversation with James earlier today?"

"Be patient, Barry! I'm just giving some background." Kara replied. Barry nodded and motioned for her to go on. "James helped Clark and they bonded quickly. But James moved here for a fresh start. I kind of had a crush on him from the time he got here, I just haven't gotten the chance to tell him."

"Well then tell him! That's what I did with the person I liked, it just didn't work out so well." Barry said, referencing Iris.

"What happened, she turned you down?" Kara asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Not really. It's complicated. Long story short, she had a boyfriend at the time and Caitlin, my scientist friend, had to convince them I was having some sort of brain malfunction from the lightning." Barry replied. Kara cringed and Barry laughed, waving it off.

"Back on topic now, the conversation me and James had sort of ended my chance with him."

"What, does he like someone else?"

"Nope. He's going to move back to Metropolis where he thinks Clark will let him be a superhero beside him."

"And you don't?"

"I don't know. Clark's super protective of me but James is also his best friend."

"Well, just hope for the best than and move on with life, that's what I'm doing." Barry said. Kara nodded and got up to go to her bed. It was really late and Kara was getting tired.

"You need some company?" Barry asked. Kara looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "What? We're friends and friends are supposed to support and comfort each other. That's what I'm going to do. Just, not in the way you might be thinking."

Kara rolled her eyes and continued to her bed. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. Barry walked over, fully clothed and after Kara was changed, went on one side of the bed while Kara went on the other. Barry smiled and put a comforting arm around Kara. Surprisingly, Kara didn't flinch or pull away. Even more surprisingly, Kara liked it. She was comfortable even if her life was rapidly changing.

Even though her life was changing, she could see it was going somewhere. Somewhere good and happy.

* * *

Okay, I just want to say that I'm not a scientist. I'm not really smart. I'm just a kid in high school. I don't know the properties of tachyons or the birds and bees of relationships. This is just my take, my story on what I feel like could've happened with Barry and Kara.


	9. New Developments

**9th Chapter is on its way. More of a development chapter than an action chapter although it does contain some action. I honestly can't tell what I'm better at writing, action scenes or interaction scenes between characters. If you guys could tell me which one I'm better at, this story would be leaned a little more towards that type of writing. Thank you guys for everything, here's another chapter.**

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

Team Arrow and the Legends walked into the Cortex, excluding Diggle and Rip Hunter. They made a circle around the three monitors in the front of the room.

"What did Barry do to get lost? You said something about him not being able to get back?" Oliver asked. Iris had left out a bunch of information when she had called Felicity.

"Yeah. Barry's kind of marooned on another Earth. And Cisco may be as well." Caitlin answered.

"Wait, hold up. There's another Earth now?" Jax asked, confused.

"There are multiple. We don't know the exact amount though." Caitlin said.

"Are Barry and Cisco on the same one?" Sara asked.

"We aren't sure. Barry got lost when we were testing out a tachyon enhancer while Cisco was trying out his new powers and we lost him as well." Caitlin said. Stein almost gasped, the theory of using tachyons to increase speed was like one of his best dreams. Caitlin felt as if she was being peppered with questions she didn't know the answers to. Which was probably happening.

"Damn it. We know too little. Knowledge of what we have to do and what we're dealing with is crucial in order to get them back." Oliver said.

"Why are we here, anyway? It's not like any of us know how to travel to another Earth." Carter said.

"Well, I know you guys have your own problems and challenges, but we need your help. One, we need to protect Central City now that Barry's gone and Central City is its only defense. And two, we need to get him back. I don't know about you guys, but he was my friend. He was the kindest person I ever knew. We have to get him back." Caitlin said.

"I have a proposal!" Oliver claimed, barging in on Caitlin's speech.

"Way to steal her thunder, honey." Felicity said, shaking her head. Oliver ignored her and walked around the circle toward Barry's empty mannequin. He turned to face everyone.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and it might sound crazy. Just let me talk." Oliver said. "We have many threats to ourselves and our homes, and evil forces always threaten the world and possibly these other worlds. But there are also many heroes. We are the Earths' first and last lines of defense."

"What are you saying?" Ray asked.

"Think of it like a machine. We have many parts, nuts and bolts. The machine we want can't function until everything is working together." Oliver paused. "I think that we should form a team. A league. So that whenever any of us falter or are in trouble, we can help them."

Everybody took his words in. They weren't used to working with such a large amount of people. Sure, they had multiple people by their sides, but their teams always worked separate.

"I'm not suggesting we live together or are always in the same place. But if one of us go down, the rest of us help them get up.

"We should do it. There's no harm in having an extra dozen people helping you and having your back." Ray said after a moments' hesitation.

"I don't know. Being a hero isn't really on my agenda." Snart said.

"You don't have to, but everyone here has done some good. Even you and Mr. Rory. It's your choice." Oliver said.

"Even if we do form the league, the name is the best part. What do we call ourselves?" Ray asked with a smile.

"Really, that's what you're thinking about?" Thea asked.

"What? Cisco would agree with me." Ray replied.

"Well, we should set our priorities straight. Are you guys in?" Oliver asked.

"I am. No point in not joining." Ray said.

"Same here." Caitlin replied.

"Team Arrow is in." Felicity said. The members of Team Arrow nodded in agreement. Oliver looked at Jax and Stein.

"The opportunity to travel to another dimension is just, fantastic." Stein said. Jax nodded and Firestorm joined the team.

"I can't let down my friends, now, can I?" Sara asked rhetorically. She was in. That left Kendra, Carter, Snart, and Mick.

"It would give us a better chance at defeating Savage." Carter told Kendra.

"Yeah, okay." Kendra agreed. He nodded and turned toward Oliver.

"We're in." Carter said for both of them.

"And that leaves you two." Thea said toward Leonard and Mick. They looked at each other as if they had a psychic connection.

"You're either in or you're out." Oliver said.

"Well, Rip said that we aren't remembered for anything, this may be our chance to be something." Snart said. Rory grunted.

"Fine. But under one condition. I get to roast some pigs." Rory said.

"I'm sure that some threats will be to dangerous to be left without being on fire." Oliver assured.

"I guess we're in then." Snart said.

No champagne was popped. No confetti came out of nowhere and sprayed all over the floor. No spotlights shined on anyone. Silence just entered the room and things got really awkward.

"Now that we're done with actually forming the team, can we make a name now?" Ray asked.

"The Avengers? I mean, this whole concept was about getting revenge on those who hurt our own." Thea suggested.

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard. Maybe the Justice League?" Jax asked.

"You know what, maybe we should leave this up to Cisco when we get him back." Ray said. Nobody objected so Ray nodded and the awkward silence reentered the Cortex. Finally, Caitlin spoke up.

"So what's our first move?"

* * *

 **Earth 38: Kara's Apartment**

Kara woke up to the smell of something peculiar. The sun was up and it was bright outside but the only thing Kara focused on was the smell in her apartment.

Kara got up and walked toward the smell, finding her destination in her small kitchen. Barry was up and he was making a breakfast for a family of five. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm cooking a lot because I know that you can eat." Barry said. Kara frowned.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kara asked. Barry shook his head humorously.

"No. I'm just gonna grab a coffee later when we're going to Catco." Barry replied. Kara furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to eat all of it." Barry raised one eyebrow in question. "Alright, fine. I might be able to eat it all, but I won't."

"I just want to get out of your hair. Plus, I need to see if Cisco's done with the treadmill. He texted me earlier and said he had been working on it all night and it was almost finished." Barry replied. Kara sighed. She wanted to keep talking to Barry. Their talk last night had made her open up and it felt as if she should open up more to Barry.

"Fine. But get to Catco by - what's the time?" Kara asked as she looked at the clock. "Get to Catco by 11:00. You have two hours. Don't be late or Cat might fire you before your actually officially employed."

"Got it." Barry said. He flashed away and a second later, he came back in. "Alex is downstairs." And with that said, Barry took off toward the DEO.

Kara turned her attention to the now finished breakfast. Her dining table was small, but the presented food looked like a feast for a family get-together.

A knock was heard on the door and Kara sighed. She knew it was her sister, but she was really starting to get hungry.

"It's unlocked!" Kara yelled. Alex opened the door and entered Kara's apartment after closing the door behind it. She smiled at the scene of a table full of food.

"Did you make all of this? I didn't know you could do this!" Alex said, impressed. Kara grinned and shook her head.

"No, Barry made it. He headed out toward the DEO."

"I thought I felt a gust of wind." Alex said. "Why's he going to the DEO this early?"

"Something about a treadmill." Kara answered. She cleared her throat. "So, why are you here?"

"I have to have a reason to see my sister?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Okay, but first, breakfast." Alex replied as she picked up two empty plates and gave one to Kara. Kara nodded in agreement and started to fill her plate with an assortment of foods. She also poured a glass of orange juice for Alex and herself.

Once they were both settled down and had eaten a good amount of food, Kara asked the question that had hung in the air from the time Alex had entered her apartment.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked, curious.

"Barry." Alex stated simply.

"What about him? If you want him, you can have him." Kara announced, not really thinking about what she said. She literally made Barry sound like an object that could be borrowed and passed around.

"Kara, you know he's not my type. I'm gay. And you know it." Alex stated (AN: I feel like having Kara know that Alex is gay will forward the plot more. If I get pretty far into this story, I might do an Alex/Nyssa pairing. Tell me if you guys like it.)

"Yeah, my bad." Kara said as she shoved a sausage in her mouth.

"Anyways, I think that you and him have a connection, and it could either make you stronger or make you weaker." Alex said, not beating around the bush and just cutting straight to the chase.

"Why would you think we have some sort of 'connection'?" Kara asked, making finger quotes.

"You guys just seem to have easily connected. Friendships and relationships take time to mold, you guys seem pre-made." Alex said.

"But why do you think I could become stronger or weaker?" Kara asked.

"In the field, you either have something to fight for or you have something to worry about." Alex replied.

" So you think that I shouldn't worry about him when he's fighting beside me?"

"Exactly. Don't worry about him getting hurt, focus on the mission, focus on the fight."

"I always do that." Kara objected.

"I know that, just… be careful. Don't get hurt out there." Alex said. She took a sip of orange juice and looked at Kara.

"So don't think that Barry could be a bad guy?" Kara asked. Alex shook her head.

"No, he's a good guy. I just think that we should know more about him." Alex replied.

"Yeah, but we should at least let him tell us." Kara said.

"Agreed." Alex said. They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. Jest them, the sunlight, and the table of food. Alex's phone rang and she picked it up from the table.

"It's Hank." Alex told Kara. "Hey what's going on?" Kara decided to not use her super hearing and let Alex tell her later.

"Another one? We can't get a break, can we?" Alex said, exasperated. "Okay. See you at the DEO." Alex hung up and looked at Kara. "Another alien is dangling a hostage over a skyscraper and has another one knocked out next to him. Or her. But Barry's already on his way."

"Okay. Don't eat everything while I'm gone and make sure to lock up when you're done." Kara said and tossed Alex her apartment key. She quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew out her window.

Alex smiled and shook her head. The city was in danger. Something bad was happening. The city had been attacked by aliens for consecutive days, and that never happened. Things weren't safe at all, and Alex knew that something big was about to happen.

* * *

 **Moments Before: Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

Barry came in to the DEO and looked around for Cisco. He had just come from Kara's apartment and was ready to see how fast he actually was. He held two bags and a tray of two cups of coffee. Barry saw Cisco wave at him through a window and went over to check out what he was doing.

Barry opened the door to Cisco's room and saw him still working on the treadmill. It looked just about done but Barry didn't know much about cosmic treadmills. Monitors were spewed around the room, all filled with numbers and symbols.

"Hey Barry, I'm just making some finishing touches to the treadmill. You can test it out as soon as I make sure everything's fine." Cisco said. He was sweaty and looked really tired. He stood up and wiped his brow. Barry held up the two bags in his hand and Cisco's eyes lit up.

"Are those for me?" Cisco asked.

"Not all of it." Barry answered. He tossed him a bag and laid down a coffee for him on the ground. Cisco looked into the bag and found a scone in it, actually warm and all. They sat down against the now finished treadmill and started to have their small breakfast.

"Dude, why do you want a cosmic treadmill? I mean, I get that you want to get faster and better, but we could find other ways to do that." Cisco said in between bites of his scone.

"It's not just about practice, about getting faster. Although that is part of the treadmill, I want to test something out. I have a theory and I think we should see if my theory is correct." Barry explained.

"And your theory involves a cosmic treadmill?" Cisco asked.

"Yup." Barry said. He put down his scone and coffee and got up. "Let's do it right now."

"Now?" Cisco asked.

"The sooner the better." Barry replied. Cisco shrugged and got up as well.

"Let's do it then." Cisco said. Barry zipped into his Flash outfit and Cisco walked over to the monitors.

"So it's just like the one at STAR Labs?" Barry asked. Cisco nodded.

"Basically. I made some minor tweaks to it, but it works the same. Just get on it and run." Cisco said as he went to the monitors next to the treadmill. "Just don't stop until the machine starts to beep, or you'll fly into the wall behind you."

"Got it. Don't stop running. Barry said.

"Okay, go on my mark." Cisco said. He messed around with the monitors and gave Barry a thumbs up. He immediately jumped onto the treadmill and started running as fast as he could. In his chest, he felt a sort of glow. A feeling. Kind of like when he was running from Fort Rozz.

Cisco's eyes widened and his smile grew bigger. He didn't know what had happened or if his treadmill was malfunctioning, but he was happy. He waited to see if anything was wrong, but everything seemed fine. Barry was faster than ever.

Cisco pushed a button on the monitor and Barry slowly started to slow down. When Barry was fully slowed down, he hopped off the machine and took his mask off. He looked at Cisco hopefully.

"So? How'd I do?" Barry asked.

"Dude, you literally were running faster than 2 times your speed before we got here. Well, excluding the tachyon enhancement. That made you 5 times as fast." Cisco said excitingly. Barry nodded with a slightly grim face. Cisco saw the look and furrowed his brow.

"Why are you so sad? You're faster!" Cisco said. He suddenly stopped and started to tap his chin. "Why are you so fast all of a sudden?"

"Because of the tachyon enhancer." Barry said bluntly. Cisco looked confused.

"You think it has a lasting effect? Tachyons don't work that way, bro." Cisco stated.

"I know." Barry said. "I think that some of the tachyons were somehow injected into my cells." Cisco looked at him, dumbfounded and confused. He shook his head.

"How would that even happen?" Cisco asked Barry and himself. "There would be, like, a million side effects to a regular human!"

"But I'm not a regular human. Maybe my cells can take the blows the the tachyons distribute." Barry said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a crazy theory, but it's a theory that kind of makes sense."

"I'll need a blood sample to confirm it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're right." Cisco said. "But there's still the question of how you get the tachyons into your bloodstream in the first place."

"I don't know, you should take a look at the tachyon enhancer."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that." Cisco said.

"Ahem!" A new voice was introduced in the room. The two looked towards the door and Cisco sighed in relief.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that to a man!" Cisco said.

"Sorry." J'onn said even though he didn't look it one bit. "We have another alien holding hostages on top of a skyscraper."

"Got it, can we get eyes on him? Or her." Barry recovered. J'onn nodded and waved for them to follow him. They arrived in the main room and on the huge monitors was a familiar man in a black suit with blue sparks on it.

"Zoom." Barry stated. The anger inside him bubbled up and he resisted the urge to scream in pure rage at Jay. Cisco glared at the screen and shook his head.

"Do you know this alien?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, we know him. But he's not an alien, he's a speedster like me, but he's faster. And he's dangerous." Barry replied.

"How did he get here?" Cisco asked.

"Maybe he can open breaches to different Earths." Barry suggested.

"Maybe, but with the tachyon device, you were way faster than him. How could he be fast enough?" Cisco asked.

"Maybe he got a tachyon enhancer too."

"No. No, he doesn't know how to make one. He had help. Someone more powerful than him is pulling his strings." Cisco said.

"Well, whatever is happening, it doesn't matter. You need to stop him. He's got two hostages." J'onn rushes. "I'm calling Supergirl."

"Yeah, okay." Barry said. He raced off right after Cisco said something.

"Why would he have hostages? He wants to get faster, not throw people off buildings." Cisco wondered.

* * *

 **Earth 38: Unknown Skyscraper**

Barry arrived on the skyscraper just before Kara landed next to him. The platform was huge with a giant helipad, not to mention with three bodies and a helicopter hovering over it. Barry and Kara were on one end of the roof while Zoom and two other bodies were on the other end.

"So, what's the situation? J'onn told me a little bit, but not the whole thing." Kara said. Barry sighed.

"He's a speedster with two hostages. Don't underestimate him. He's fast and he's dangerous." Barry replied. Kara nodded.

"So you've met him before?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. He traveled to my world and all he wanted was to get faster. I think he took two hostages to get my attention." Barry said. They started to walk towards Zoom, who was standing and staring at them. The helicopter circled from a distance, looking to be from the DEO.

"Why don't we speed this up and you get over here!" Zoom yelled from across the helipad. Barry bit his lip and shook his head. They sped up their pace and stopped a few yards away from Zoom.

"Why are you holding them hostage?" Barry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, but you already know that. I needed to get your attention." Zoom answered. "But these people aren't just ordinary citizens. No. You know them."

Zoom gripped the shirts of both figures. One male and one female, both unconscious. Barry saw their faces and almost killed Zoom on the spot.

"Why don't you take your mask off? I already know who you are." Barry said. The rage and fury boiled up in his stomach as the familiar faces of Harry and Jesse faced him.

"Not how it works. New world, new identity. You may know my identity, but nobody else does." Jay said. "You may think that I just wanted your attention, but that's not the only reason I'm here. I'm going to throw these two off the building, and you are going to try and save both of them."

"No, I'm going to stop you before you can even blink." Barry said. Kara just watched, ready for anything.

"Oh really?" Jay asked skeptically. As quick as lightning, he tightened his grip on Harry and Jesse, held them over the edge of the roof, and let go.

"I'll get them, you stop Zoom." Barry said. Kara nodded and Barry zoomed off toward the falling Harry and Jesse while Kara faced off Zoom.

"Now that we're alone." Zoom hissed. His hand went to his lower back and he sharply pulled out an object. A syringe appeared in his hand and he started to run towards Kara.

Kara tried to move out of the way. She tried to punch him, or do something to stop him from injecting her with whatever was in his hand, but she felt frozen in her position.

Yellow lightning suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye and Barry stopped in between her and Zoom. Kara heard the whisper of the insertion of a needle into Barr's forearm and the red liquid contained in the syringe emptied into Barry's bloodstream. Barry winced and shook his arm. He looked at a surprised Zoom.

"What was that?" Barry asked, grimacing and looking at the abandoned syringe on the ground next to his feet. Zoom composed himself and avoided the question.

"I see that either you've gotten faster or your friends are now splat on the sidewalk." Zoom said. "I'm guessing the latter."

Barry nodded and attempted to punch Zoom.

"What was in the damn syringe and why does it hurt so much!?" Barry half asked and half yelled. Kara was still in shock from how quickly the situation had progressed.

"I see that my plan actually worked." Zoom said, avoiding the question yet again. He wanted to see how this all played out. Barry's attention was now diverted to Zoom's words.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked. "What did you do?"

"I tampered with your little tachyon enhancer. I couldn't get my hands on all of the materials needed to build it, so I decided to sabotage yours." Zoom said. "I made it so that some of the tachyons would be permanently be injected into your cells. The more you used it, the more tachyons would be put into you."

"But why?" Barry asked.

"Because the more speed you have, the more I can take." Zoom answered.

"You still haven't told me what was in that thing." Barry nodded at the syringe.

"You remember Roy G. Bivilo, right? Well, that syringe was full of a liquefied version of his powers. But more powerful and with a quicker affect." Zoom said. Barry shook his head and screamed in rage. He sped toward Zoom and attempted to knock the shit out of him.

But Zoom sped away and didn't come back. Barry roared and sat down. He wasn't worried about Harry and Jesse. They were safely on the sidewalk, propped up against a building. He had lost Zoom and he was about to go into a rage fest fit for a lifetime.

"You have to get me back to the DEO and restrain me. Don't let me escape. But after you get me there, you have to get Harry and Jesse. They're just below us on the sidewalk." Barry said. Kara nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll help you and your friends." Kara said. She had a worried look on her face and was tempted to hug Barry in reassurance. But she knew what she had to do. "Sorry about this."

"Sorry for what?" Barry asked. Kara cringed and struck Barry in the face. She held back and used just enough force to knock him out. Didn't want him struggling and fighting her while she was airborne. She picked up Barry and flew off without a moment of hesitation. She couldn't let down Barry after everything he had done. She had to help him.

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"So what do we do first?" Oliver asked. He had decided to take responsibility and leadership in the newly formed league.

"We first have to configure a device that allows us to travel through the space between worlds." Stein suggested. Ray nodded. The scientists, engineers, and geniuses of the group had stayed at STAR Labs along with Oliver while the rest of the team patrolled the streets of Central City. Except for Mick and Smart, they were Legends, but they didn't exactly stop crime.

"We should either replicate the way Barry got lost or Cisco's powers." Ray said.

"Agreed. Caitlin, do you have a blueprint of the tachyon enhancer that Barry used? Or maybe a description of Cisco's abilities?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I have the blueprint and description of Cisco's powers. Which one would you like first?" Caitlin asked.

"I suggest we split up into groups and see which method would be preferable." Stein said.

"Sure, great idea. How about Ray, Oliver and I go to find the blueprint with Caitlin while Stein, Jax, Mick, and Smart go to see Cisco's powers?" Felicity suggested.

"That's fine. Caitlin, can you lead us to the blueprints?" Ray asked.

"Sure. Professor Stein, Cisco's powers description is on the computers log. You can find it, right?" Caitlin asked.

"I will be fine in performing that task." Stein answered. He, Jax, Snart, and Mick a turned their attention towards the huge monitors while Oliver, Ray, and Felicity followed Caitlin out of the Cortex. Caitlin suddenly stopped next to a wall.

"Um, Caitlin? Why are we just staring at a blank wall?" Felicity asked. Caitlin put her hand up to the wall and the place where her palm contacted the wall, the gray suddenly shone light blue. The wall next to it opened up and a dark room revealed itself.

"Nifty trick." Ray commented. They entered the room and it lit up, revealing the Time Vault.

"We should expand this and make a little hideout. We would have to see how to use more of this tech, but it would be a great safe place." Felicity said. "We should also get rid of this terrible cosplay.

Felicity gestured toward the glass case that held the mannequin of the Reverse Flash's suit. There was a ring attached to the center of it and Ray gently pulled it out.

"What's this?" Ray asked curiously.

"The Reverse Flash used it to store his suit. Cisco's been trying to reverse engineer the micro tech, but with all this stuff with Zoom and Barry, he hasn't been focused on it." Caitlin explained.

"Guys, back to the mission at hand." Oliver said. "Where's the blueprint?"

"Right here." Caitlin gestured toward the podium with the tiny storage device. Oliver pulled the circular device that somewhat resemble a USB drive and a giant, blue head popped up in front of them along with a newspaper.

Oliver flinched while Ray and Felicity jumped back and yelped.

"Hello, my name is Gideon." Gideon stated.

"Hello Gideon, Why is there a newspaper next to you? You usually appear by yourself." Caitlin asked.

"Me. Thawne instructed me to alert him whenever there was a change in the timeline. That is exactly what has happened." Gideon explained. Caitlin scrunched up her eyebrows while Oliver, Ray, and Felicity began to pay more attention.

"Could you explain the changes and their impact?" Felicity asked.

"Of course. The changes are quite severe to the timeline." Gideon said. "The first thing is that before today, all your respective superhero teams stay that way. They stay separate with an occasional get together to save the world. But now, you all form a league called The Alliance due to the disappearance of Barry Allen and the world threats that once threatened this world are now less significant to its history."

"So you're saying that before, we didn't form any league?" Ray asked.

"Correct." Gideon answered.

"That probably means that Barry didn't disappear before." Felicity said.

"Correct."

"What changed that made him go missing?" Caitlin asked.

"Savitar, the God of Speed." Gideon answered.

"Okay, So what happens to Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Instead of marrying Iris West, he becomes the husband of Kara Zor-El of Earth 38. Otherwise known as Supergirl." Gideon answered.

"Another superhero. Cool." Ray said.

"Guys, should we tell Iris about this?" Caitlin asked.

"No, it would just make her upset, and she'll make everyone unhappy." Oliver answered. For once, Felicity agreed with him.

"Agreed." Felicity said. All of a sudden, the newspaper flickered and slight changes were made to it.

"What just happened?" Ray asked.

"The timeline is unstable. It is in flux. I cannot determine what will happen in the future." Gideon said.

"This could be the work of Savitar. He seems like a really powerful being." Felicity suggested.

"Probably, but we can't jump to conclusions. Let's just work on making this tachyon enhancer." Oliver said. They started to walk out of the room and the lights dimmed to blackness. They walked out and the door closed behind them, creating a satisfying clinking noise.

"Or we create something that creates something similar to Cisco's powers." Ray said as they joined Stein, Jax, Snart, and Mick in the Cortex. "Just saying."

"How about we make both and see which one works? We don't exactly know how to create Cisco's powers and we don't know how to use the tachyon enhancer. None of us are as fast as Barry." Caitlin compromised.

"I'm afraid it will be quite difficult to create such a device that it replicates Cisco's unique abilities." Stein said grimly. "His powers over multidimensional energy is interesting, but without a storage of the substance, we won't be able to do anything with Cisco's abilities."

"Tachyon enhancer it is then." Ray exclaimed.

"We still don't know how we will be able to use it. We don't even know if a regular human can put it on them." Caitlin said. Oliver sighed.

"Let's just build the device and see what we can do later." Oliver said.

"Okay, But we're going to need some parts that we can't exactly get legally." Caitlin said. Smart and Mick suddenly sat up in their seats and looked at Caitlin.

"A robbery! That's my kind of party. Just tell us where and it'll be yours in a few hours." Snart said. Jax sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, But we're doing this my way. No killing. And if you run off with the item or items, I will kill you. I'm not exactly comfortable with outing my secret identity to two criminals." Oliver said.

"Didn't you murder more than a dozen people your first year back from the island you were stranded on?" Snart asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"That's beside the point. You do as I say. And we're taking Thea and Diggle for backup." Oliver said.

"Great, I don't have to worry about taking too long in getting the merchandise." Snart said. Mick snorted.

"They aren't backup for you. They're for me." Oliver said. "I don't exactly trust you guys."

"Well that's all good and fun, but less talking and more stealing." Mick said.

"Okay, all the parts are on this list. Mercury Labs has all of it. Bring a bag." Caitlin said as she handed Oliver a sheet of paper. Snart stood up and Mick followed suit. Snart charged up his cold gun a smirked.

"Perfect, I haven't robbed anyone one a while. It's time to shake off the rust."

* * *

 **I've decided not to name it the Justice League because I feel like this is my own story, my own universe full of stories. This isn't the Justice League because it just _isn't_. When you think of Justice League, you think of Batman, Aquaman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. None of those characters except for Superman are going to be in this story. And even he won't be in it that much.**

 **This is what I feel is right for the story. If you have a problem, I won't be offended if you tell me. Just be honest and don't hold back when it comes to constructive criticism.**

* * *

 **This is the first section where I answer questions or acknowledge reviewers**

There have been many reviews, all have been very motivational and very helpful. But the people who have constantly reviewed and helped me throughout this story are:

 **Kj-SuperFlashLover**

 **erodz505**

 **chloe (guest reviewer)**

 **Chevalier Lecteur**

These are the reviewers who I want to give credit to. They have helped me so much with this story and I just wanted to say thank you. If you didn't get shouted out, it's okay. Keep supporting me and keep this story going. I know I keep repeating myself, but the more motivation and support, the faster I can belt out these chapters and the better they can be.

There was only one comment that I feel I can answer from Chapter 8, and it's from a Guest Reviewer. I don't mind it being a Guest, but you won't get recognition if you don't review as an account or at least give me a name.

 **Guest:**

 **Question/Comment:** well waiting for kara to recognize that barry is her husband please don't stop updating

 **Answer:** Don't worry, all will be answered in due time. Kara and Barry will get together and they will learn of their fate. Although, like I said in the chapter, fates are now open and undetermined. Nothing is certain.

 **I hope you like this little section, I sure did. This was a fun chapter to right and this new section was I think, a great addition to my story. So long and see you next time in the next chapter where we will see what will become of The Alliance and Barry's new development.**


	10. Please, Never Again

**So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I know it probably won't satisfy your paler after the long wait, but I just had a lot of school work and not a lot of time for the chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Earth 38: Unknown Location**

Zoom entered the cave that was not dissimilar to his own lair back on Earth 2. He took off his mask and smiled. Sure, the plan hadn't gone well, but what was to come could be... interesting. Barry had so much anger and pain built up inside him, and now he had a filter. An outlet. Maybe he would kill Kara or someone else, and the realization of his actions could drive him to create Savitar.

"What did you do?" Jay whipped around and saw Savitar in the shadows. Jay grinned.

"I created a monster, not unlike Barry will do himself when he creates you." Jay answered.

"You didn't stick to the plan, and you didn't tell me of your past plans!" Savitar boomed. Jay grimaced.

"I didn't even know it would work. I didn't account for the possibility that he was actually faster." Jay confessed. "Besides, this situation leaves me curious as to what will happen."

"Regardless, you didn't follow through with the plan. You weren't able to follow my orders, and that makes you useless to me." Savitar said. Zoom saw the conversation going south and tried one last thing.

"Wait, wait. I can convince Kara that the only way to stop Barry is to kill him." Jay said, distress raising in his voice.

"But she won't listen to you. She now hates you, despises you for making her life take a horrible turn. That's why I wanted to inject Kara with Bivilo's synthesized blood!" Savitar exclaimed. "Barry already had that anger for you, he would at least here you out. Kara would just punch you until you either give her an antidote or succumb to death."

"Oh please, Barry's too good for that. You should especially know that. He would try to find another way to stop Kara."

"I know his inner self. The darkness inside of him. He would've killed her!" Savitar yelled. He was _sooo_ close to killing Zoom right where he was standing. "When Barry escaped his prison, and he will, you tell him that he should kill Kara. Tell him whatever you want, just make him angry at her."

"How will I know when he's loose?"

"Trust me, you'll know. You're going to feel it coming at you like a locomotive." Savitar warned. He flashed off and Jay was left by himself, still curious of what was going to happen in the near future.

A white flash engulfed the cave and Jay covered his eyes. He knew that Savitar was back. Jay was getting tired of Him being do disrespectful to him.

"Oh yeah, and stick to the plan this time." Savitar said. Jay rolled his eyes as Savitar disappeared once more.

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO Headquarters**

"Jesus Christ, what happened to him?" Alex asked as Kara carried Barry in to the DEO.

"I knocked him out." Kara said simply. "We need to get him to a cell."

"Why? We've done that before, and it didn't exactly work out." Alex said.

"He was injected with something that is going to make him really, really angry. You could say that he got whammied." Kara said.

"So basically like Red Kryptonite." Alex answered as they started to walk towards a cell.

"Sure, But I don't think that has an effect on him." Kara answered.

"Yeah, got it. So what do we do with him?"

Alex asked.

"I don't know. But he saved my life, so we can't give up on him no matter what he does. You didn't when the Red Kryptonite infected me." Kara said.

"Agreed, and your welcome for that."

"Sure, thanks." Kara said as they arrived at an empty cell. Ironically, it was the same cell that Barry had been locked up in when he had arrived. Kara threw Barry into the cell and sadly sealed the door shut. She should've been the one who got injected with the strange substance, not Barry. She should've been the one who was feeling pain, not Barry. Barry deserved to be happy and get back home while everything Kara did was wrong.

"Oh yeah, what did you do with Harry and Jesse?" Kara asked.

"they're both in the med bay. They're a little dehydrated and Harry has a concussion." Alex replied. Kara nodded. She didn't know who they were, but they were friends of Barry, so they were her friends too.

Kara walked out with Alex toward the main room and saw J'onn leaning against the round table and staring at the data filled monitors.

"Where were you?" Kara asked. She wasn't bitter, just genuinely curious.

"A man has to use the bathroom at some point in the day." J'onn answered. "Or in my case, a martian."

"Do you know what happened?" Kara questioned.

"We could hear and see what was going on." J'onn answered.

"Then you know that when Barry wakes up, he's probably going to be pissed off at anything and everything." Kara said. J'onn fingered his ring.

"We should take a sample of what was injected into him and see if we can make a cure."

"I'll get right on it before he can wake up. A blood sample of where he was injected should do the trick." Alex said. She ran off, leaving J'onn and Kara alone at the main table. Well, there were still agents scattered across the giant room, but they were all actually doing something.

J'onn saw Kara's face and found a look of distraught.

"You seem like your in despair." J'onn commented. "Why?"

"You're psychic. I think you can figure it out."

"I want to hear you say what you're thinking. It's a trick I've learned over the years. Let others tell me what I already know." J'onn said. Kara sighed.

"I just feel as if everything is going wrong for me. I let down Nation City and I let down Barry. I feel as if down is up and right is left." Kara confessed. "I just want to help someone with something. However small it is. When Barry got here, I felt as if I was a little healed. A wound had started to close. I had someone I could actually help. But now I've let him down and he could lay waste to the entire city."

"It's not your fault." J'onn said.

"But it is! If I had been able to get out of the way or fight back Zoom, Barry wouldn't have needed to get in front of Zoom and take the needle for me." Kara said.

"Don't blame yourself. Barry wouldn't. Just calm down and make sure that you're level-headed just in case Barry somehow gets loose." J'onn said.

"I know. I just…" Kara paused. "I could be doing a lot more good for this city if they actually wanted me to."

"Well, maybe you need to stop trying so hard and let the people do it themselves." J'onn suggested. Kara bit her lip.

"Or maybe they just can't forgive me." Kara said. J'onn scrunched up his eyebrows. "Think about it. It's been more than a few weeks and I haven't made any progress. Just last week, I helped a grandma pass the street."

J'onn smiled at Kara's flustering around the room. He had grown to slowly become a father for her and Alex, and they both kind of reminded him of his actual daughters. The smile slowly faded from J'onn's face.

"J'onn, are you okay?" Kara asked. Her face had changed from frustration to concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." J'onn said. Kara sighed and quickly spun around in a blur of red and blue, her citizen's clothes seeming to magically appear on her, replacing the superhero outfit.

"Maybe it's time that I get a change of scenery to get away from everything for a bit." Kara suggested. J'onn shrugged and stared at Kara.

"Kara, you have grown to become a strong and independent woman. This would be a choice that you and you alone should make. If you want to, I won't stop you. We can keep the city safe while you're gone." J'onn consoled. Kara nodded and turned around to walk out but stopped and turned back around.

"Call me when you get a status update on Barry, please?" Kara asked.

"Of course." J'onn answered. And with that said, Kara walked off while J'onn was left staring at the screens and wondering what was to come for Kara.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Mercury Labs**

"So, how do we do this?" Thea asked. She, Oliver. Mick, and Snart had come to Mercury Labs to steal a few parts for the tachyon accelerator. They were currently crouching on the edge of a roof that overlooked a warehouse that belonged to Mercury Labs. They didn't need that many people or a lot of firepower for the mission, so they didn't take a whole lot of people. Stealth over strength.

"We should-" Oliver started to say something when Snart held up a finger.

"Remember, we do this my way. Sure, you can lead archery practice or an ambush. But when we're doing a heist or something… not legal, we do it my way." Snart said. Oliver but his lip in hesitation.

"Fine, But if something goes wrong, I'm in charge." Oliver said.

"Have it your way, Ollie" Snart said.

"Don't call me that. Especially in the field." Oliver answered.

"Less talking, more stealing." Mick said.

"Agreed." Snart said. Oliver had to resist punching Snart while Thea was on the verge of falling off of the edge due to laughter.

"Leonard, what's the plan. Tell me I get to roast some pigs." Mick said. Snart nodded.

"We go on the ground, you guys..." Snart pointed at Thea and Oliver. "You guys are the firepower in case there are any guards there. The regular schedule usually has one or two people at this hour, but it's President's weekend. Who knows what their boss lets them do."

"So we go in there and steal some stuff, that sounds… simple." Thea said.

"Not quite. There are multiple laser trip-wires within the warehouse. I'll freeze the lasers and after they break, we'll have 52 seconds." Snart explained.

"52, that's oddly specific. But what for?" Thea asked.

"Sirens."

"Great. But shouldn't we help you get the supplies if we have to go fast?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, once the lights flash red, we'll have no more than 30 seconds before emsecurity arrives. You can hold them off." Snart answered.

"I want to roast some pigs." Mick stated. Snart shook his head. His partners desire to burn people really got them into some tight situations.

"Fine. You go with Little Red Riding Hood over here and Ollie will come with me." Snart said.

"Yes! Let's go, it's time we got some action around here." Mick said.

"Agreed." Snart said. He motioned with his hand and Oliver shook his head, putting his hand to his chest com.

"Overwatch, did you get the cameras?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Yup. No heat signatures in the building so far." Felicity said. "Although, I do spot an ice cream truck across the street. It has 100 flavors, including a bacon flavor. Either really good or really disgusting."

"Is it empty?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, but the guy who owns it is taking a nap." Felicity said. She had used a traffic cam to peek into the window of the parked ice cream truck. It was a little stalkerish, but it was what she did for a living. That sounded weird, but it was honest.

"Great, now do your little zipline thing." Snart said. He whipped out his bow and shot a zipline arrow across the street and it landed on top of a window that was placed below the roof.

"Ahhh, we're going with the cliché approach. Just jump right through the window and into the building. Too bad there aren't any 'bad guys' to beat up as we crash through." Snart made air quotes with his hands.

"Too bad there isn't any thing in there that you two wouldn't steal for yourselves." Oliver said sarcastically. Probably the first thing he's ever sarcastically said in his life. Everything was either the truth or not the truth with him.

"Oh there is. There's some stuff that could make our guns way better, but for our own self preservation, we'll won't steal anything… unnecessary."

"We won't?" Mick asked.

"No, we won't." Snart amswered. Oliver nodded and put his bow on the zipline, getting ready for anything.

"What are we looking for again?" Mick asked.

"That's a good question. Felicity?" Thea asked through her chest com.

"Ahem." Oliver grunted.

"Jesus, you're so paranoid." Thea teased. Oliver didn't stop glaring at her. "Fine. Overwatch?"

"Yeah Oliver, you're so paranoid."Felicity squad. She wasn't that worried of the possibility that the public could hear her name being spoken by a vigilante. "I'll tell you guys when you spot them."

"What?" Mick asked. Even he understood that she didn't share the eyes of anyone there.

"I installed chest cams into everyone's suits when Pliver announces that we would all band together to form a league." Felicity said.

"Is that why you made me wear this stupid thing?" Mick asked, referring to the metal vest he was wearing. Snart looked down at his almost identical vest.

"Yup. But they're also for protection. A winter coat isn't going to stop bullets from penetrating your skin. Neither is a shirt stained with beer." Felicity said.

"Okay, we've been delayed enough. Time to go." Snart said. He moved forward and pushed Oliver from the zipline. He pulled out his Cold Gun and used it to go down the zipline. Oliver followed him with Thea and Mick trailing behind.

"This better not damage my flamethrower!" Mick yelled.

"Agreed!" Snart yelled. "If it does, I might just steal those parts!"

Snart braces himself as he crashed through the window and fell to his feet. Oliver followed and landed on Snart.

"Godammit, I'm not gay. Get off of me." Snart grunted. Oliver almost stayed there out of annoyance but got up just in intime for Thea and Mick to land next to the disgruntled Captain Cold. Snart got up and picked up his gun.

"If this is broken, you pay for it." Snart said, glancing toward Oliver. He turned his attention toward the dozens of lasers in their path. "Thea and Mick, go toward the door in case security gets here. We have the art of surprise."

"No killing." Oliver warned. Thea nodded and started to walk to the door while Mick grunted and followed Thea.

"Mick, no killing." Snart said.

"Fine." Mick said as he walked away.

"Your welcome." Snart said.

"For what?"

"In case you got spotted, we wouldn't want the public to know that you're working with murderers now, do we?" Snart said. "Firestorm could always have been here, but if someone's dead, probably not him."

"Actually good thinking." Oliver said. "But we've got to hurry up. Time is of the essence."

Snart nodded and charged up his Cold Gun. He fired a stream of fire white ice and the lasers in front of them began to frost, the ice spreading until not a red dot could be seen.

"Good job, now what?" Oliver asked. Snart smirked and walked through the frozen lasers, shards of ice falling to the floor with a satisfying clink. he strolled to the area of shelves like it was a walk in the park.

"Okay, so on the duffel bag you have, there is one strap. That strap has a blue button on it that will shrink the bag courtesy of a design from Ray Palmer." Felicity said. Oliver took out the bag and set it down on the ground. "Hurry."

"No kidding." Snart said as he went to search the shelves. Oliver followed Snart's actions and started to search everything he could see. A lot of parts were just lying around. Things all shapes, sizes and textures. "I'm guessing the things we need are in the bin that's labeled 'tachyon enhancer prototype'?"

"Yup, that would be the one." Felicity answered as she glanced at Snart's chest camera. "Just grab the bin and empty its contents into the duffel bag. There should be a button on the strap to shrink it. Ray lent me some dwarf star for this nifty trick."

"Got it." Snart said. He put his gun on his belt and lifted the bin towards Oliver and the duffel bag.

"So just dump everything in the bag, right?" Snart asked.

"Yeah, and you have to hurry. You have around 15 seconds before the alarms go off." Felicity reassured. Snart gently but rapidly started to unload the bin alongside Oliver.

"This is fun, we should do more of these heists." Snart said.

"Please, no more heists." Oliver prayed. He put in the last object and closed the bag. While Snart closed the bin and put it back on its original shelf, Oliver pressed the strap button and it shrunk down. Oliver squinted and picked it up off of the floor, putting it in his pocket.

"So are we good?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"I don't get it. The alarms should be going off by now." Felicity said, confused. All of a sudden, the lights turned red and a loud siren filled their ears.

"I assume that's what you were looking for?" Snart asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, go ahead and start leaving the warehouse." Felicity said. Oliver ran toward the door and Snart followed right behind him, putting his goggles on and charging up his Cold Gun.

They arrived at the door and opened it, seeing mick covering the street with fire and Thea firing arrows left and right.

"What took you guys so long?" Thea asked, sensing Oliver and Snart.

"Traffic was terrible." Snart replied. "What are we shooting at?"

"Nothing except some vans full of security. Mick started spraying a fire wall so they wouldn't see us.

"They haven't done anything but wait, too bad for me. I don't think I got any of them!" Mick yelled.

"Okay, Thea, you have a grapple arrow?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Thea said, whipping an arrow out of her quiver. The arrow had a large point with three sharp tendrils.

"Okay, you grab Mick and I'll grab Snart." Oliver said.

"Hold up, we're being carried off to another rooftop? Do you even know if the grapple can hold our combined weights?" Snart asked.

"It should be able to carry us off to a rooftop." Oliver said.

"Should. That's not very reassuring." Snart said.

"Agreed." Mick said.

"We don't have much time. We can go away and you guys stay here, but you have to make a decision and fast." Oliver said. Snart looked at the fading fire and Mick unleashed another load of red hot flames.

"Fine, but don't drop me." Snart said.

"Wouldn't think of it." Oliver said. "Don't shoot me in the back."

"What, and commit suicide? Or do you expect me to make a little ice bridge. Yeah, I don't think that would support my idea of self-preservation." Snart said.

"Okay then." Oliver said. Sure, he and Mick were Legends and everything like that, but they were also former criminals.

"Let's go!" Mick announced bluntly. Oliver nodded and shot a grapple arrow to the roof they were previously crouched on. Thea repeated the action and shot a grapple almost in the exact same place as Oliver's arrow. Snart approaches Oliver while Mick grunted and reluctantly walked over to Thea.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Snart asked.

"Umm, grab onto the legs?" Oliver said.

"Great, How is Pretty here gonna hold my weight?" Mick asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can hold onto the now while she is on your legs." Oliver suggested.

"What fun. So how do you… go up?" Mick asked.

"There's a reflex on the rope attached to the arrow. Just pull the bow towards you and you should start going up." Oliver explained, hoping Mick could at least understand that.

"Cool." Mick said as he switched places with a reluctant Thea.

"Don't break it. I'll kill you if you do." Thea warned. Mick grunted and nodded. He gripped the bow tightly and Thea hesitated before gripping his calves. Snart followed suit and locked his arms around Oliver's lower half.

"Let's go." Oliver commanded. He yanked on his bow and Snart braced himself as they began to rise into the air. Mick saw Oliver going up and aggressively pulled on the red bow. He flew into the air alongside Oliver and Snart with Thea tightly gripping Mick's legs.

"If we die I'm going to kill you!" Snart yelled at Oliver.

"Same here!" Thea yelled.

"Why are there so many death threats?!" Felicity yelled. Surprising everyone in the field and the people at STAR Labs. "That's right, I'm still here. Just don't die."

"Good advice." Oliver said through gritted teeth as he neared the roof.

"What do we do now?" Snart asked.

"I hadn't thought this far." Oliver replied honestly.

"So you expected us to fall and die? Way to be positive." Snart said. He climbed up onto Oliver's shoulders. "I'm gonna jump when we get closer so you can climb up without my weight holding you down."

"Sure." Oliver replied as they approached the ledge of the roof.

"Hold up, I'm not going to get enough momentum or power to jump if I jump from your shoulders." Snart said. Then he spotted a window just below the two grapples. "Release the grapple early. We can jump through the window!"

"Are you joking? If I release just a bit too early or a second too late, we're as good as dead when we smack against the side of the building." Oliver yelled.

"I trust you! Just do it!" Snart yelled over the roaring wind. Oliver bit his lip and shook his head.

"Screw it."

* * *

Barry woke up, his head fuzzy and ringing. He was laying down on the floor and was in a dark room. He reached up for something to support him and found a cold and metal surface. He blinked several times before his eyes cleared and he saw many people before him.

"What the hell…" Barry muttered. He was in a cell, the same one he was locked up in last time. The same situation too. A misunderstanding. "Guys, I'm fine."

"Just in case you aren't, you'll have to stay there." J'onn said. He stood beside Alex, Kara, and Cisco. Agents were scattered along the walls of the bigger room.

"I'm fine. I'm not suddenly evil or anything." Barry said. His patience was slowly sweeping out of him. He didn't like the cell and he didn't like the way he was being treated.

"We want you to understand that the effects aren't necessarily immediate. We're working on a cure right now." J'onn said.

"Cure? I'm not sick. I'm not dying. Whatever Zoom injected me with didn't do anything!" Barry said. He punched his cell wall and turned around, looking at his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and found that where he had been injected was fine. No wound or scar. He must've been out for a while for the mark to have healed so fast.

"Just in case, we injected you with some nanites that Cisco made. That way, you can't hurt anyone." J'onn said. Barry whipped around and glared at Cisco.

"You injected me with something without my consent?! You're just as bad as Zoom." Barry said, turning his attention to J'onn. "And Cisco, you really think nanites will stop me?! You should've just just built a pair of meta-cuffs. Or maybe a replica of The Boot."

"That's actually a good idea. I'm gonna work on that right after we're done." Cisco said, making a mental note to himself.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Barry said. He shook his head. "You were my best friend. But you did something that's equivalent to stabbing someone in the back."

"That's a little overexaggerated. It was for your protection." Cisco said.

"My protection? Are you sure about that?" Barry asked. "I personally think it's for your protection. I think, no, I know that you are afraid of me."

"Barry, we're trying to help you." Kara said.

"Help? I don't need your help. Or your protection." Barry sneered. He was a whole different person at this point. One with a quick temper and a hot head. "I'm not a pet that you need to take care of or a tiger you need to put in a cage."

"You're not either of those, Barry. You're our friend and friends help each other." Kara said.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you." Barry said, referring to James. Kara bit back a response. This wasn't Barry, not the cheerful and funny one. This was the worst bits of him from his past and present, all surfacing at the same time. "Cisco, I thought you of all people would know that nanites won't stop me. If the Reverse Flash could do it, I can do it."

Cisco's eyes widened as Barry smiled and vibrated in place. Shiny particles started to shed off of him and and float into the air, disappearing into nonexistence. Barry stopped vibrating and looked at his arms.

"You know, I couldn't vibrate myself through this before, but maybe I can now." Barry said, putting his hand to the door. He slowly phased through the door and smiled.

"Don't do this, Barry." Kara said. "Don't make me hurt you." He shook his head and grinned maniacally.

"Don't worry, I'll save the best for last. It's time to have some fun." Barry said. He zoomed off at an unimaginable speed and Everyone in the room flew back and hit the multiple walls.

"Dammit." Cisco stated. He quickly got up and looked at the trail of Barry. "How is he so fast now?"

"Does his emotional state effect his speed?" Alex asked curiously as she struggled onto her feet.

"Not that I know of. Maybe the mixture of tachyons and Bivilo's synthesized DNA are giving him an extra boost, but that wouldn't really make sense unless Zoom used some odd ingredients in the DNA." Cisco said.

"What would he use?" Alex asked. Cisco's eyes widened and a light bulb went off in his head.

"I think the tachyons in his system were blocking your psychic powers over him!" Cisco exclaimed.

"And how is that relevant?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be a nice thing for everything to know." Cisco said. "But I see now that it wasn't a good thing to say."

"We need to find him before he starts to get angry at everything." Kara said.

"I think he's already mad at everything. He just needs something to focus it at." Cisco said. "We need an antidote and fast."

"I'm close to seeing what was used in the substance Barry was injected with, so I'll notify you guys when I've made an antidote." Alex said.

"Cool, I'll help you with that." Cisco said.

"What, you think I can't do it by myself?" Alex suggested.

"No, I just thought that you could use an extra set of hands." Cisco said.

"Cisco! Alex! We have to focus. Let's locate Barry." Kara commanded.

"I don't think that will be hard to do. He'll be in the city." J'onn said.

"So we just knock him out and then what? There's no way for us to isolate him." Cisco said.

"Barry said something about meta cuffs and a boot. It sounds like you can temporarily stop him from using his powers." J'onn said. Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, I can prevent him from using his powers." Cisco said.

"Alex, you're going to have to work alone on the cure while Cisco makes whatever it is to stop Barry." J'onn ordered. "Supergirl, you have to stop Barry. He's far beyond the point of reasoning."

Kara nodded even though she knew that in her heart, she could find a way to be diplomatic and use her words, not her fists.

"I'm gonna bring Winn and James here, because they already know about this." Kara gestured at the whole headquarters. "And they'll be safe here."

"Fine, but nobody else comes in or out until I say so." J'only said. Alex nodded and walked away to her lab, Kara flew off to go to the city, and Cisco just stood in place, intimidated and freaked out from J'onns ability to command.

"Yes, yes sir." Cisco stuttered. J'onn glances at him.

"Well? Get moving!" J'onn yelled. Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some more supplies." Cisco stuttered once again. J'onn sighed.

"We don't have an unlimited budget, you know. We still work for the government and they restrict what we get and don't get." J'onn explained.

"Do you want Barry to run around the city, making mini tornados and throwing random lighting bolts?" Cisco asked. J'onn shook his head.

"Just get the minimum." J'onn said, handing over his credit card.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the building." Cisco questioned, taking the card.

"Well, we need those meta cuffs or whatever you can make. Just go." J'onn said.

"Cool, just give me, like, 4 hours and I'll probably be done." Cisco said.

"Make it 3." J'onn ordered.

"Jeez, so pushy." Cisco said. J'onn raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Okay, I'll help Alex with the antidote afterwards."

"Good, now I need to go think what we should do with this, Zoom. He didn't try to inject Kara with the blood for nothing." J'onn said.

"You know, we should really call it something else. Not just the substance or synthesized blood. We had Mirakuru back on our Earth, maybe we can name this something too." Cisco suggested. "I was thinking, we call it: The Raptor."

"And why do you think we should call it that?" J'onn asked.

"Well, back on my Earth, we had a serum called Velocity. There were like, nine versions of it, but the point is that the serum gave a person the abilities of a speedster. And this thing looks like it made Barry faster. Velocity. Velociraptor. Raptor. I'm not a dinosaur geek, but I know what a velociraptor is." Cisco explained. J'onn sighed.

"Fine. Just… get to work." J'onn said.

"Yes sir, Barry won't be running around the city for long." Cisco said. "By the way, do you think Savitar has anything to do with this? It's been on my mind for a bit and I just can't shake the feeling that Savitar is worse than Zoom."

"I don't know. Once we catch Zoom we can ask him questions and finally get some answers." J'onn said. "Now I need a coffee."

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing the heist at Mercury Labs. I personally loved the interactions between a vigilante, Oliver, and a criminal, Snart. I feel like I didn't really show the wariness that Oliver had around Snart and Mick, but there was some trust issues at first. I feel like Oliver will warm up to the idea of working with Snart and Mick, even now, he's understanding why they're Legends.**

 **I know that there were a lot of short sections and the heist took the majority of the chapter, but I honestly loved it. Please send feedback on the way I wrote the interactions between Snart, Mick, and the other heroes.**

* * *

 **Time for another Q &A!**

 **LegancyZ**

 **Question/Comment:** So Zoom made Barry faster than himself and still hopes to steal his speed, just make yourself faster, and now that barry is faster, he doesn't stand a chance.

 **Answer:** In my mind, Zoom is obsessed with speed and being the fastest person alive. He needed Barry to cure him and he thought, "why not kill two birds with one stone" and made Barry faster to get cured and get faster. His ego and overconfidence got in the way of his judgement and will eventually **[SPOILER!]** lead to his downfall.

 **SpiderSpeedsterZ**

 **Question/Comment:** Great story, its been a while since I got invested this much. Also I have one question, did you imply Savitar was Barry? (Because i have read a few stories where they change who he is). Btw, if he is, you should make his reveal more impactful, having more than one character react to his identity.

 **Answer:** Thanks, if you look back at Zoom's reaction to Savitar, you can get a good scope for who he really is, and don't worry. Savitar's reveal to the heroes will be big, maybe as big as Savitar's reveal to Barry on the real tv show.

 **Chevalier Lecteur**

 **Question/Comment:** AWESOME CHAPTER! Also I'm pretty sure the waverider can jump dimensions.

 **Answer:** In Crisis On Earth-X, The Nazis used a huge-ass portal to send the Wave Rider and some Nazis to Earth 1. So the Wave Rider can jump time, but not dimensions.


	11. Incoming Storm

**I've realized that although this story has been going well, it is a Karry story, and I haven't really done that much with it. Sure, there's been some teasing here and there, but there hasn't been any real Karry moments other than a few exceptions.**

 **Sure, this is a Karry fanfic and is correctly labeled that way, but it's one that is different from a lot of others. My fanfic is not just a slow burn, it is an actual story with a slow-ass plot. I just keep brainstorming so many ideas and possible paths, and once I post a chapter with one idea, a chain reaction occurs and I have to stick with a certain path with some twists and turns.**

 **If you want me to hurry it up, that's fine. Say it, don't be afraid to say what you think. I may speed it up a bit (no pun intended), but the story will still be what I picture, just with some plot advances.**

 **And with that tiny rant said, let us begin a new chapter in our story. Here is Chapter 11, Incoming Storm**

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"So, you got the goods?" Felicity asked as Oliver, Snart, Mick, and Thea walked into the Cortex. Oliver stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled it out, palm up.

"Got it right here." Oliver said. "I was afraid we would drop it when we were gliding into the sunset."

"Oh please. I felt like I was going up a slow-ass escalator in a cheap-ass mall." Snart said, leaning against a doorway.

"Are you kidding me? I felt adrenaline rushing within me the entire time!" Thea said, still worked up from the robbery. Even though it was a robbery, it was still a robbery for _good_. If that was such a thing.

"Ha. If you want adrenaline, how about a huge high speed chase or a barbecue with pigs?!" Mick suggested, setting his heat gun down on a table and looking around, confused.

"What are you looking for?" Ray asked, entering the cortex with his ATOM suit on.

"Where do you keep the beer in this dump?" Mick asked as he looked up and saw Ray with his suit on. "Why the hell do you have that junk on, haircut?"

"Oh! I didn't think you would notice!" Ray exclaimed. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"It's kind of hard not to notice it, Ray." Felicity stated.

"Well, I'm just testing out this new feature I added. It allows me to shrink other things using highly focused beams of dwarf star to shrink things. I don't fully know how it works, but it does. I'm pretty sure it works like my whole suit does." Ray said.

"Nobody cares!" Mick shouted. "Now where's the beer!?"

"There's no beer or alcohol here, but we do have water." Caitlin said. She and the rest of the league entered the Cortex. "I was just showing everybody where everything is considering we're going to be here for a while."

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Oliver asked.

"The Wave Rider, Time Vault, and Joe's place are all options." Caitlin suggested. "We can have a raffle or drawing for it."

"Why don't we expand the Time Vault and create a dorm for all of us? Or two dorms for both genders." Felicity suggested.

"Yes, it will be a _great_ team-building exercise. We should add a training center or a bar. Maybe both." Snart said sarcastically.

"That's a great idea. We should get right on that after you figure out how the tech inside it works." Oliver said, the only one in the room not getting Snart's sarcasm.

"Well, okay then. But priorities. Tachyon enhancer first." Felicity said. Stein nodded and looked at Ray.

"Raymond, get that off and come assist me in recreating the device." Stein said. Ray looked up.

"Okay, sure!" Ray said. The professor usually didn't want help with anything. His pride got in the way of assistance from others.

"Not a second to waste. Onward." Stein said. Oliver handed the small bag to Stein and he along with Ray walked out of the Cortex toward Cisco's lab.

"While those two work on whatever their doing, we need to do something useful." Jax said.

"Ah, a heist. Now that sounds like fun." Mick stated. "But first, I'm going to go get a beer."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Snart said as he followed Mick out to something that held alcohol. Probably a bar.

"I say that we train. We have, how many fighters?" Oliver asked.

"We have Firestorm, The Atom, White Canary, Black Canary, Speedy, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Spartan, Green Arrow, Heat Wave, and Captain Cold." Felicity listed. "And Roy if he wants back."

"I asked for a number, not a list of our members." Oliver said. "And what about Roy? He's still a fugitive and deserves to live like a normal person."

"Oh, well then it was probably a bad idea for me to tell him that he could join if he wanted to." Felicity said.

"How did you even know how to reach out to him?" Oliver asked, exasperated.

"I've been keeping tabs on him ever since he left. He's hopped from city to city but is in Chicago, working as a bartender." Felicity said.

"Okay, but he comes only if he wants to." Oliver said. "Now how many?"

"Without Ray, Stein, Mick, and Snart, we have 7." Felicity said. "But we can convince Ray and Stein to take a break and we can wait for the other two."

"Fine, but we need a big place with not a lot of people." Oliver said.

"STAR Labs owns a building not far from here. Nothing is in it and nobody goes near it." Caitlin said.

"That'll be good. Can you take me there right now to set things up?" Oliver ordered in the form of a question.

"Sure. I can give you the key to the building and the directions." Caitlin suggested.

"That would be fine. Just tell everyone to get there in two hours." Oliver said.

"Okay." Caitlin said, going to the monitor to find the directions to the isolated building.

"While I'm setting up for training, let's try and find a way to actually use the tachyon enhancer." Oliver said. "First priority is Barry and Cisco, but we don't know where they are or what's happened to them. We'll need all the training and teamwork

we can get if something or someone has captured them."

"Do you think they're on the same Earth?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. It isn't a coincidence that both of them are lost on different Earths." Oliver said, pacing the front of the Cortex.

"It could be. Their reasons for being lost are pretty out of the ordinary, and they don't relate to each other." Cater said.

"You're right, but this isn't a coincidence. Something or someone is pulling our strings." Oliver said. "I can feel it. We just have to be ready for anything."

"Got it coach, now what are we supposed to do while you're gone?" Jax asked.

"Find a way to get Barry and Cisco back. Locate them and maybe a speedster to get them back." Oliver answered.

"Okay, let's get going then." Felicity said as Caitlin handed a paper with directions to the building that was about 20 minutes away. "Now where would we find another speedster?"

* * *

 **Earth 38: Unknown Skyscraper**

Barry ran up the tall building that overlooked the whole city. He skidded to a stop on top and looked down. People and cars were just tiny dots in his sight. He took a deep breath and smiled. Change was good and he had changed. He wasn't some small citizen or a normal person. He was just _him_. He wasn't Barry and he wasn't the Flash. He knew who they were but they were different people. Kind of like schizophrenia. It was hard to explain.

He knew what he was, but at the same time, he didn't. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't good. In his point of view, he was just on the side of himself. He was to do what he wanted with no rules or restrictions. He wasn't grounded to reality. He was a speedster and he didn't listen to others.

He was just himself. He wasn't Barry Allen. The Flash was dead and a new speedster had risen. One with no friends and no allies. Just enemies and prey. He brought out the worst in people or lifted them up just to burn them down. He was Storm. He had thunder, the component that struck fear into people, and he had lightning, the power that backed up his words and his actions.

"Barry! Come back to the DEO. We almost have a cure for you." Kara yelled from behind Barry. He stayed where he was, not surprised and not moving.

"I already told you. I don't need to be cured!" Barry yelled. "And from now on, you call me by my real name. It's Storm." Kara grimaced at the name.

"Just come back. Why do you not want help?!" Kara asked, exasperated. She had to be able to help him, or else she would have failed.

"I don't need help! Especially from you and the DEO! Don't you get that?" Barry yelled, turning around and speeding towards Kara's throat. His hand clasped her exposed neck and lifted her up into the air, tightening his grip. Kara grimaced in pain but didn't fight back. She didn't want to hurt him unless she had no choice.

"You either fight, or you die." Barry said, throwing Kara across the roof. She slid about 10 feet and stopped on the edge of the roof.

"Barry-" Kara got cut off.

"It's Storm." Barry said.

"Storm. Don't make me do this." Kara warned. She didn't want it to get messy. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"I'm not making you do anything." Barry said. Vibrating his arm and slowly walking towards Supergirl. A strong current suddenly swept Barry off his feet and he rolled across the roof.

"Flash." Zoom said. "Looks like I'm late to the party."

"Garrick." Barry hissed as Kara began to get up on her feet. "Come to make an alliance?"

"Something like that." Jay said before he pulled off his mask. He wasn't at all surprised at Barry's sudden flip in personality. On the contrary, he was delighted.

"Than you've finally run out of luck." Barry said. He sped toward and in the blink of an eye, Jay was on the ground, struggling to get up. "No pun intended."

"Don't. Don't kill him. Nobody deserves to die." Kara called out. Storm whipped over toward Kara.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Barry yelled.

"No. Your my friend. I'm not abandoning you." Kara said.

"Yes you are." Barry hissed. "Unless you want my hand through your heart, you'll leave."

"I-" Kara stuttered. One thing she had been trying to do was know what battles to fight. Maybe this wasn't one to fight. At least not yet. "I'm coming back for you."

"Feel free to not." Barry muttered as Kara flew away. He turned his attention back to Zoom. "Where were we?"

"Please. I just want to talk." Garrick said.

"The fearless Zoom begging for his life. How pitiful." Barry shook his head. "Don't worry though. All will be fine." Barry extended his arm to the crippled speedster and Jay's expression changed drastically. Nonetheless, he took the hand and stood up.

"What the fuck?" Zoom blatantly asked. He was not expecting that after being knocked back at least 30 feet.

"Sorry about that whole punch thing. I needed that goody-two-shoes out of here." Barry said, taking his mask off. "And by the way, it's Storm. I'm not Barry nor the Flash. Not anymore."

"Okay. So, we're good?" Zoom asked warily.

"Yes. We're fine. But I'm curious what made you want to talk to me." Barry asked.

"I need you to kill Kara." Jay said bluntly. Barry scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? Not that that will be a problem, but why?" Barry asked.

"I have my reasons." Jay said.

"Okay, I can respect that. But what would I get out of it?" Barry asked once more.

"Freedom. She's the only one between you and your pathway to being who you want to be. You don't have to be my evil buddy, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to be a pretty boy hero anymore." Jay explained. Barry tapped his chin.

"Fine, I'll do it." Barry said.

"Really?" Jay asked in disbelief. He thought he was going to have to do a bit more persuading.

"Under one condition." Barry said.

"Yeah, shoot." Jay answered.

"I want you to bring me back to Earth 1 after I kill Kara. I think it's about time I had some fun with my old friends." Barry said with a smile.

"That's fine. I'll do that." Jay said although he wasn't entirely sure how to. Savitar had briefly explained before he chucked him through a breach to Earth 38.

"Okay. Well, then, I guess it's time to kill Supergirl." Barry said, holding out his hand.

"Good luck, Barry." Jay said, reaching out to shake Barry's outstretched hand. Before he could make contact with Barry though, Barry's hand went to his throat and Jay was lifted into the air. A lot of choking today.

"I already told you, it's Storm." Barry said. He threw Zoom into the air and uppercut him before he could hit the floor. Jay struggled to get up on his feet.

"What the hell..." Jay said as he faced Barry, or rather, Storm.

"You really think I'm stupid, don't you?" Storm asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garrick asked, getting ready for a fight.

"I know your working for someone. Your only goal in life is to get faster and more powerful. You don't care about Supergirl!" Storm yelled, lightning flashing dangerously in his eyes. "So tell me, who do you work for?!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Jay lied.

"You must be one dumb piece of shit to think I'm clueless." Storm said. "Now, unless you want a hand through you chest, I suggest you tell me who your master is."

"You won't do it." Jay said.

"You confident enough in that theory to test it?" Storm asked, vibrating his arm and walking towards Jay. "I'm Storm, not Barry. If I couldn't do it before, I most definitely can now." Jay's face turned pale.

"Fine. He calls himself Savitar. He's a speedster like us but he's huge and strong with white lightning." Jay said.

"I've heard that name before. The telekinetic alien tried to kill Kara as well." Storm said.

"Yes, Savitar told me about that. He's powerful and all-knowing. He will make you wish you were dead." Jay spat.

"Alright, enough of that. I think it's time to get what I came for." Storm said.

"I came to you." Jay said.

"And I baited you. But same difference. Now..." Storm said, staring into Jay's eyes so hatefully he felt his soul being ripped to shreds. "Go tell Savitar to either face me himself or go piss off."

"Let me go, and I can guarantee that I'll tell him." Jay choke out, only worried about his self-preservation.

"Fine." Storm said, throwing Zoom, his former arch-nemesis to the floor. "Oh, and by the way, I can already travel between Earths. Tell Savitar you know where we will meet."

Zoom's eyes widened as Barry circled the roof, around him and the center of the surface. A blue light opened up in the center and a breach began to form. He was going back to Earth 1.

"Time to go mess with some more people."

* * *

 **Earth 38: DEO HQ**

"Sorry I lost him." Kara said as she walked in.

"What happened?" Cisco asked. He, Alex, and J'onn were all at the table that Kara was walking towards. The same table they talked at everyday.

"He was angry and more powerful than before." Kara explained. "He injured me and then Zoom showed up. Barry told me to go away before he changed his mind. It wasn't in a nice way though. He was still mad."

"Is Barry okay?" Alex asked, concerned.

"After he told me to go, I flew up high enough so they couldn't see me, but I could see them." Supergirl said. "They seemed friendly at first-"

"What?!" Cisco exclaimed, cutting off Kara. Alex gave him a glare.

"Shut up until she finishes." Alex hissed.

"Kay, Jesus you're in a bad mood. _Eres loca_." Cisco said, the last part in Spanish.

"What did you say?" Alex warned.

"Nothing, nothing. Go on, Kara." Cisco said, rolling his hand to gesture to Kara. She took a deep breath.

"So after they shook hands and talked for a bit, Barry, or, he called himself Storm-" Kara said.

"Storm. Not bad, not bad. But he should know I do the naming. Always." Cisco said, tapping his chin in thought. He actually kind of like the name even though a mutant in the Marvel Comics already had it. He hoped there was no copyright when it came to superhero names.

"Can't you be quiet for just a second?!" Alex asked frustratingly.

"I'll have you know-" Cisco said.

"Agent Danvers, Cisco. Let Kara explain." J'onn said, Cisco being on the wrong end of the stick this time.

"Barry choked Jay and threw him after talking to him for a bit. I used my super-hearing to listen in on a bit of their conversation. It sounded like Zoom is working for someone we already know. Savitar. He's a speedster, and probably pretty powerful." Kara said. "Storm also said that Savitar would know where to find him after he ran around the roof and created a blue portal."

"Okay, just to clarify, he said _where_?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, he said where. Why?" Kara asked after a little hesitation.

"He can time travel, but that's probably ruled out." Cisco said.

"Cool, but really?" Alex asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but if he didn't time travel, he probably traveled to another Earth." Cisco said.

"I thought he couldn't do that." J'onn said.

"Yeah, but the mixture of the tachyons and the Raptor in his bloodstream could've made him faster." Cisco said.

"Excuse me, but what's the Raptor?" Alex asked.

"The synthesized blood of Bivilo." Cisco said. "But that's not what I want to talk about."

"And what could be more relevant than Barry missing and angry at the worlds?" J'onn asked.

"I have a theory. I think I can track him. Or at least follow where he went." Cisco said.

"How?" Kara asked, only focused on helping Barry.

"He opened a breach to another Earth. We don't know which one, but the multidimensional energy that was used probably left a trace. I could use that small amount of multidimensional energy to expand the rift and follow Barry." Cisco explained. "Theoretically."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Kara asked.

"Just waiting on the antidote." Cisco said.

"It's almost ready. It'll be done within the next hour. We should suit up if we're all going." Cisco said.

"Okay, let's get ready." J'onn ordered. They were all just about to leave when another voice was introduced to the ending conversation.

"Can we come?" Winn asked. He and James were standing awkwardly next to a wall. "We were listening and we want to help Barry."

"You would just get in the way." J'onn stated bluntly.

"Come one, do you know any better hacker than the one in front of you?" Winn asked jokingly. Kara bit her lip and J'onn looked at her.

"Fine, you can come. But James, you stay." Kara said.

"What? Kara, I want to help." James protested. "Why won't you let me do anything?"

"James, you wouldn't be of any use. If anything, you would just get in the way." Kara said, walking past James. He tried to protest once again, but knew he wasn't going to get anything.

"Okay then, let's prepare for anything." Cisco said.

"Let's do it." Alex said. They were going to get Barry back if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

 **Earth 38: Unknown Location**

Jay limped into his cave, rubbing his bruised neck. Barry hadn't shown any mercy when he was "interrogating" him. Jay saw Savitar in the corner, watching his every move.

"By the looks of it, you did a crap job doing what I told you to." Savitar stated.

"Yeah, by the looks of it." Jay echoed, leaning against a desk facing Savitar and wincing. "He opened a breach to another Earth after telling me to tell you to-and I quote - face him like a man or piss off.

"Well that's, interesting. But you still failed me." Savitar pointed out.

"That's not the point. He went to another Earth. he went back to Earth 1." Zoom said.

"I know that, but it doesn't bother me." Savitar answered calmly.

"What do you mean?! Our plan has literally been flipped upside down!" Jay said, his frustration and anger with Savitar and Barry releasing all at once.

"No, it hasn't. It's just taken a detour." Savitar said, speeding towards Jay and holding him up by the throat. He was getting beaten up a lot. "And it's my plan. You have served me to the point where you aren't even serving me anymore. You're just a mindless minion who can't do what he has to."

"No, I can help you. Just give me a chance." Jay choked out.

"I've already given you too many chances. This is where we say goodbye." Savitar said, letting go of Zoom and staring him in the eyes.

"You're letting me go?" Zoom asked. Savitar nodded. There was no point in killing him. "Where do I go? Can you take me back to Earth 2?"

"No, unfortunately, I can't allow you to do that. You can stay here and either make a new life or terrorize the world, it's your choice." Savitar answered.

"Okay then, if you need me, I'll be here, I guess." Zoom said.

"Yeah, you'll be here." Savitar said. He smiled under his suit and extended one of his talons. Zoom's eyes opened wide and tried run away before he was skewered like a shish-kebab. But it was too late. The shiny, metallic material was already through his chest. He choked on his own blood as he started to feel the heat rise in his body. His blood boiled and blood poured out of both his mouth and the wound.

Savitar retracted the talon and the great Zoom fell to the floor on his knees. A puddle of warm, bright red blood pooled around Zoom and Savitar stepped back, attempting to avoid the liquid.

"This will be your deathbed. Where you won't leave and you won't do anything." Savitar said. "You failed me one too many times. This is your punishment."

"I'll see you soon." Jay said through a strangled voice. Savitar raised his eyebrows from behind his metallic mask as Jay slumped to the floor and bathed in his own pool of blood. He was dead. Gone.

"Well, now that that's over with..." Savitar cleaned up the place in a flash, cleaning up the blood but leaving Jay face up where he laid, an omen for anyone who would find the body and the cave. "Time to get back to doing what I always do. Being a god."

* * *

 **Earth 1: Central City Neighborhood**

Storm felt blood rushing through his veins as he exited the breach, breathing heavily. He took off his mask, looked up, and smiled. He was home, Earth 1. The familiar neighborhood was overshadowed by a black sky dotted with bright white lights and a crescent moon that hid behind a veil of clouds.

"Finally, I'm back." Storm said to himself through deep inhales. He was in front of the house he was born and raised in. His biological parents' past home.

He didn't really know what he was going to do. Maybe be normal for a few days and lay low. After a while, he could start messing with some people. Maybe pretend he was the Reverse-flash or something that would make his former friends piss their pants.

But he knew the general goal he was working towards. He knew his purpose. He had a motive, and that motive was to expel all his held-in grief and anger. He wanted to finally be free of the constant bashing, trauma, murder, and pain. He was sick of it, and wanted to get rid of those memories, permanently.

Now, where was he going to crash? Maybe murder Joe and Iris, live where they were. No, that wasn't mysterious enough. He wanted to truly rip the souls out of them, leaving nothing left.

"I think we go with something fun. Something big. Somewhere nobody will go. Somewhere familiar." Storm said to himself before going on the move once again. He was going towards a building that was owned by STAR Labs. It was basically an open training area in the middle of nowhere. Nobody went there any more and there were no cameras, motion sensors, or security anywhere near it. It was perfect for a hideout.

He could train in the building and also live there, being all the more equipped to humiliate and torture those he once thought were friends. Sure, this might've been morally wrong, but it felt so good. It wasn't justice, there was a not-so-distinct line between that and vengeance. But Storm knew that he wasn't getting justice, yet vengeance wasn't really the right word for it either.

He wasn't getting justice or vengeance or closure. More like retribution. A form of vegeance, but one that didn't exactly follow the law, or the rules. He was punishing sinners, and having some fun along the way.

Storm closed in on his destination and saw something… odd.

The STAR Labs van was parked in front of the building he desired to use. Someone was being naughty, and Storm didn't like it one bit.

Storm sped to the side of the building and took a deep breath. He reached out his hand and slowly walked forward, phasing through the metallic wall. He expected Caitlin, or Harry, or Iris, or Joe. But he didn't see any of them. Instead, he saw someone he didn't expect to see for a while.

Oliver.

"Fuck." Storm whispered, starting to vibrate faster so Oliver wouldn't see him. It was too early for Storm to make a move. Storm either had to withdraw or pretend he was Barry Allen. There was no doubt Caitlin had call Oliver and his team for help, so he probably thought he was still on another Earth.

Oliver was setting up what looked like a battlefield. He had rolled out turf about the length of a football field, and the size of one, leaving a chunk of concrete floor for presumably a computer setup. He set down a flag on either side of the field and set up five cameras. One overlooking the huge front entrance, one looking at the entire building from an upper corner, one on each side of the pitch, and one looking at the cold concrete floor that was left simple and barren.

"Capture the flag." Storm whispered. He would wreck in capture the flag.

Oliver stopped walking for just a moment before walking to a duffel bag at midfield. He rummaged around in the duffel bag, his back towards the invisible Storm. a metallic clink could be heard as Oliver hid multiple objects before whipping around with a pulled-back bow and a very sharp arrow pointed in Storm's general vicinity. Storm guessed that his secret identity didn't take priority over his life.

"Who's there?!" Oliver asked, his eyes scanning the area. Storm could've sworn that Oliver's eyes landed directly on his for a second before moving away. Storm just stayed there, not wanting to move in fear that if he did, he would give his position away. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Oliver pressed a button on his armed arrow and shot it toward his intruder's direction. As Storm stayed in place, the arrow spewed out a smokey substance and filled the area around Storm. As he stood as still as he could so Oliver would think he was just paranoid, Oliver went back into his duffel bag and pulled out two items.

One item was another arrow, this one the old-fashioned type. The other was a special type of mask that Felicity had given him. The mask was just like his regular one, except they had a thin layer of material that allowed him to see in infrared.

"Last chance. Reveal yourself and surrender." Oliver said as he put on his infrared mask. Without any answer, Oliver shook his head and nocked an arrow. He looked up to the smoke and raised his bow. He saw a very hot heat signature in the middle of the smoke and fired.

"AHH-" Storm yelled in his vibrated voice, not expecting the arrow in his shoulder. He cut himself off quickly and grabbed the shaft of the arrow, which was unsurprisingly pretty deep. He took deep breaths and huffed and puffed before pushing the arrow deeper. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew that he had to get the arrow out sooner or later. Holding in a scream of pain, Storm felt the arrow exit his body and clatter to the floor.

As the smoke cleared, Oliver nocked yet another arrow and aimed it at the heat signature that was now lying on the floor. Storm looked up and listened to the incoming footsteps.

"Fuck. Time to go." Storm whispered. He covered the hole in his shoulder that was pouring blood and ran out as fast as he could, not bothered if Oliver could see his fleeting form.

Storm stopped after a mile or so to check his wound. He put his hand on his knees and looked at the wound. It was actually already healing a bit.

"Got to be more careful next time." Storm said to himself before speeding of again. He had to find another place to stay, and fast.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter. I know the quality has been dropping a little on these chapters and I don't want to make any excuses. I can't promise anything, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be pretty good considering the plot. Any questions, comments, and concerns can go in the comments section, thank you!**

* * *

 **Questions/Comments:**

 **RedArcherx**

 **Question/Comment:** Yes for Alex/Nyssa

 **Answer:** Thank you for the input, I definitely think that I will eventually introduce Nyssa into this story. (P.S: I love, love, love your fanfic, Silent Fire. If anybody hasn't checked it out, they should. It's basically about everybody in college, trying to find their way.)

 **Chevalier Lecteur**

 **Question/Comment:** STELLAR chapter! I wonder how Kara and Barry's confrontation will go? Is he going to profess any feelings in his anger? Hmm... Anyway I look forward for your next chapter.

 **Answer:** The confrontation probably disappointed you, but trust me, there will be another confrontation very soon. Thank you for the questions and comment.

 **Guest**

 **Question/Comment:** wow u getting this story a diff direction goddamn man and one thing I can say ur work can't be described in words.

 **Answer:** I know, this story started out as an intended Karry, and will end up as a Karry. But it has taken some detours and will take a while.

 **LegancyZ**

 **Question/Comment:** good luck catching him, normal barry was nearly equal to kara in speed in the tv show, now the speed boost will be tough to deal with, worst case scenario, Barry does a reverse flash and kills kara by phasing through her.

 **Answer:** In my view, Barry was just a tad bit faster than Kara in the episode World's Finest, and now he's about 2 times as fast as he was before. Now, Barry is more experienced, more powerful, and a lot faster. Things could get interesting later on.


	12. New Beginnings

**Nest chapter, a bit delayed due to essays and projects for school. From now on, I'll attempt (key word attempt) to update every friday or saturday, so expect something one of those days each week. But here you go, Karry will begin either next chapter or the one after that.**

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"Guys, we have a problem." Oliver said as he entered the Cortex. Only Caitlin, Felicity, Ray, and Snart were in the room. The others had gone their separate ways to sleep.

"I thought you were setting up a training exercise or something?" Ray asked.

"I was. But something followed me. It was humanoid, but I didn't see it's face or it's body." Oliver said, setting down his duffel bag on the ground.

"Well, then how did you know it was humanoid? Did it speak?" Felicity asked.

"Nope. But I used the infrared mask you gave me after shooting a smoke arrow at him." Oliver said.

"Nice. So what are we dealing with? Metahuman? Assassin? Stalker?" Felicity asked.

"Probably a metahuman." Oliver said. "The meta was invisible until I used the infrared goggles. But his shape was blurry and not focused." Oliver said.

"I don't know what that tells us." Caitlin said honestly.

"There was one more thing. We're dealing with one of two superpowers. Either teleportation or super speed. I couldn't really tell." Oliver said.

"Maybe Peek-a-Boo? She hasn't been seen for a while and her power was that she could teleport to any place that she could see." Caitlin suggested.

"No, I smoked the area so she couldn't see and couldn't teleport." Oliver replied, shaking his head. "And they were invisible."

"Well, we have many recorded metas plus some that we haven't recorded. There's bound to be at least one meta with mulitple powers. Or powers that have mulitple variations. We probably have a new player on our hands." Caitlin said.

"We don't have a motive, though. We should put up more security everywhere, just to make sure if it happens again, we're prepared." Oliver said.

"If you are setting up more trinkets, I'm gonna try to get past them. If you know me, then you know I have to know everything about everything." Snart said.

"I'm not just going to set up cameras or motion sensors or metal detectors. I mean full on shifts. 24/7." Oliver replied, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but to have night shifts, you have to have something you need to protect. What are we protecting?" Snart asked.

"Ourselves. And the technology we possess. We can't let ourselves or our possessions, our weapons, our technology, get in the wrong hands." Oliver said.

"Not it!" Snart suddenly announced as he stood up and walked away. "Don't worry! I'm not stealing anything. Everyone needs sleep, so that's what I'm getting."

"Great, I'll go back to the other building to finish setting up and protect all the training gear." Oliver said.

"Cool, I'll come with you!" Ray said excitingly. Oliver turned toward Ray and stared at him blankly. "What? Everyone needs a second in case of a fight."

"Um, Ray, there's not going to be any fight." Oliver said.

"Well, just in case. We should actually also bring the whole team. To test out the training center that you setup." Ray suggested.

"Why now, isn't it an odd hour to do that now?" Oliver asked. Ray shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But we should do it now because other threats won't sleep and won't let us sleep. So we should test out the team's vigilance and also test the training exercises." Ray stuttered noncommittally. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. Let's do it. Felicity, can you call the rest of the team and tell them to meet at the new training center?" Oliver asked.

"What, now?" Felicity asked while typing on a keyboard with a pen in her mouth.

"Yes, now." Oliver confirmed.

"Wait, seriously?" Felicity asked in shock, taking the blue pen out of her mouth.

"Yeah, seriously?" Ray asked in equal disbelief.

"Yes. Our combined enemies are strong, but we are stronger together, only if we work as a team. We need to learn how to work with each other." Oliver explained. "Let's go right now to finish the setup, Ray. Get going, Felicity!"

"Okay, well, bye!" Felicity shouted as Ray followed Oliver out of the Cortex, suit in hand.

"Ray, hurry up! If we want to train tonight, we have to get the training center just right. And to do that, we need time." Oliver said as they entered the garage.

"I'm driving!" Ray exclaimed.

"No your not." Oliver grunted.

"Fair enough." Ray got into shotgun and put on his seat belt when he saw that Oliver had put some sunglasses on. Honestly, they looked really good on him.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's nighttime." Ray stated.

"If Oliver Queen, once famous son of a billionaire, was spotted driving a STAR Labs van down a dirt road, I'm pretty sure everyone would be confused." Oliver said.

"What about an assumed dead billionaire? That would raise some eyebrows too." Ray said. "Can I get a pair?"

"Sure, I think there's some in the glove compartment." Oliver said, not really caring. Ray dove right into the glove box, pulling out a pair of... bright green swimming glasses.

"What are these?" Ray asked, holding up the goggles.

"Is that an actual question?" Oliver asked as he glanced at the goggles. "I think there are some more glasses in there."

"Great." Ray said, setting the goggles on the dashboard and taking out a pile of different glasses, dumping all of them with the bright green goggles. "What do we have here?!"

"A pile of varying glasses." Oliver answered.

"It was a rhetorical question." Ray said. Oliver sighed.

"I know, Ray. I was being sarcastic." Oliver said.

"Oh, well, let's see what we got." Ray said as he took a random pair of glasses out of the pile. "Great, this is going to do so much good."

Ray held up a pair of glasses that had fake, clear lenses. Basically fake prescription glasses.

"What? They're still glasses." Oliver said.

"The frames are the only things that cover something,and their so thin! These glasses will literally do nothing. Anybody who's anybody will recognize me!" Ray exclaimed, throwing the glasses back into the glove box.

"I know that, Ray." Oliver said.

"Is there anything actually useful here?" Ray asked. Oliver glanced over and pointed at a pair.

"What about that one?" Oliver asked. Ray picked up the one he was pointing at and held it up in front of his face.

"Are you being sarcastic again? These are sunglasses with windshield wipers on them. First of all, this design contradicts itself with windshield wipers for glasses designed for the sun and warmth." Ray said. "They're perfect. Let's go!"

"I'm already driving." Oliver said as Ray put the glasses on.

"Well, keep going then." Ray said.

The rest of the drive went by in silence, with barely any cars passing them in the dark night. When they arrived at the building, Ray took off his glasses and set them back down on the dash. Oliver did the same and they both got out of the car.

"So, how much do we need to do?" Ray asked.

"The concrete part of the building is for the computers and technology and storage and other stuff. You can set up that while I work on the actual training setups." Oliver said.

"Let's get to work, then." Ray said.

About 30 minutes went by, not much talking between the two except questions and confirmations about the setup. Ray finished the majestic computer layout while Oliver perfected the turf setup. When the whole thing was finished, it seemed as if the whole team arrived at the perfect time.

"Didn't I say I was going to get some sleep, oh, less than an hour ago?" Snart asked.

"Yeah, you did." Ray confirmed. "I realize not it was a rhetorical question."

"Correct, pretty boy, it was. And I haven't gotten much of that planned sleep, so why exactly are we here?" Snart asked.

"Training. Out enemies won't sleep much, so neither will we. At least, for tonight." Oliver said.

"You have a loose term of 'tonight'. It's past midnight, Oli." Thea said, yawning. "Not that I haven't been up this late before, but I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days and I was hoping to get some 'tonight'."

"I don't think any of us have." Sara said. "Snart's right in asking why we're here."

"I already told you, we finished the training center, and now is the time to test it." Oliver replied, sighing.

"Not really, we can do this in the morning." Kendra said.

"Look guys, this training session is to test your mental ability. If you can think in battle-like conditions, at this hour in the day, than you can fight in any conditions. Now, I hope you guys can suit up in the next ten minutes because we don't have that much light left." Oliver said, looking at his watch and walking away to presumably suit up.

"Did he just make a joke?" Felicity asked. "I think he made a joke."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Diggle said.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Unknown Area**

"Fuck, that didn't go well." Storm said to himself. The wound in his shoulder had almost completely healed, but Storm knew he screwed up. Oliver had almost definitely told others about his encounter, and now he was probably going to have to do something about it. He didn't think Oliver completely knew who he was dealing with, but he saw his powers, or, didn't see his powers.

Then Storm had an idea. He could pretend to be his old self. Barry Allen, the Flash. He could play with emotions and toy with his former friends.

It shouldn't be hard. He had all of Barry's memories, emotions, tendencies, and personalities. All he had to do was imitate Barry and when he had to or wanted to take action, he would.

"If I want to be Barry, might as well start now." Storm - no - Barry said. Barry smiled and stormed down the dirt road, knowing where he was going to go and what he was going to do.

After a bit of running, he found himself running past the sign that welcomed people coming into Central City and going deep into the heart of the metahuman populated city.

He still had his iconic red Flash suit on, and he knew that some people would see his trail of lightning or feel the wind he created when he passed by them. He was actually counting on it. He wanted people to know, to think, that the Flash, their hero, hadn't abandoned them just yet.

"Well, Barry, time to win an Oscar." Barry said to himself as he neared the place that started this weird and epic chapter of his life. STAR Labs. "Show time."

Barry saw the entrance to the infamous building and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. He knew how he had to act. He knew how he had to feel. He just wasn't sure if the act would work. Oliver was super paranoid and there were a lot of smart people that surrounded his old friend. He just hoped that the naïve part of Caitlin would hold him back.

He had to stop delaying the inevitable. He wasn't a little boy. He didn't have restrictions and he shouldn't fear consequences. He had to face the inevitable.

Barry tightened his mask and lightning flashed in his eyes. He speeded through the doors and ran into the Cortex, surprised at the number of people in the building, but ignoring them to an extent.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked in disbelief as she saw the back of the hero of Central City. Barry fumbled his mask off and whipped around, facing Caitlin and several familiar faces.

"H-how-how long was I gone?" Barry mustered a confused face and stuttered the words out.

"Less than a week. How did you get back?" Caitlin asked.

"Well-" Barry said.

"You know what? Let's get everyone here. They need to hear this." Caitlin said. She turned on the PA system. "Everyone, come to the Cortex, quickly! You're gonna want to see this."

"How many people are here?" Barry asked.

"Everyone. Team Arrow. Team Legends. And what's left of team Flash. We made a sort of super-team, but we can talk about that later." Caitlin explained.

"What? Where's the fire?" Jax asked as he entered with the rest of the super-team.

"No fire. We have something better." Caitlin said excitingly. "Barry's back!"

"Hey guys." Barry said awkwardly, waving with a smile. Only Ray waved back. Oliver stared at him, skepticism written all over his face.

"How were you able to come back here?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Oliver! I'm sure Barry here needs some rest after being lost without his home and me." Iris said, rushing to Barry and putting an arm around him.

"Umm, it's fine Iris." Barry said, genuinely annoyed at Iris's sudden action when he gently pushed her arm off. "I ran out of the breach and found myself in a city, but it wasn't Central City, and a chunk of the city was in the air and falling pretty fast. I didn't know how it got there, but I figured if I created a vortex under it, I could cushion the impact. So, I started to run as fast as I could."

"That's genius." Stein complimented.

"Thanks." Barry said. "But after a few minutes of running, well, few minutes to me, the tachyon enhancer must've turned back on because I was pulled into another breach. And that breach took me to a dark forest."

"Ooohh, spooky." Ray commented. Barry smiled.

"That's not even the best part. I saw a werewolf." Barry said.

"Mr. Allen, that is just simply impossible. Werewolves is a fairytale species, they aren't actually real." Stein said.

"Tell that to the werewolf." Barry said with a smirk. "Anyways, the werewolf was sniffing around and looking at trees. I think it was looking for something or someone. When it saw me, I panicked and rotated my arms to push him back into a tree, knocking him out."

"Cool." Carter commented.

"It was." Barry said. "I then proceeded to run away, hoping I could gainenough speed to conjure a breach leading to this Earth. It sort of worked, but instead of coming here, I ended up landed on yet another world. This went on for awhile until now. I'm home."

"You did that for five days straight?" Oliver asked unbelievingly.

"Well, I took some breaks here and there, but for the most part, yeah." Barry said. "I couldn't really tell time, but it felt like forever even though it could've been a week or it could've been two seconds."

"Huh. Okay." Oliver said.

"Well, you missed training last night. It was awesome." Ray said.

"Debatable. I saw my life flash before my eyes multiple times." Dig said.

"Too bad we couldn't kill anyone." Mick said.

"Why are you two here, exactly?" Barry asked, gesturing towards Snart and Mick.

"They're Legends, we stick together." Sara said. "Unless you're Rip Hunter. I think he just doesn't like playing with a lot of people."

'That's cool and all, but why are _you_ here?" Barry asked, gesturing to the entire room.

"We all decided that if any of us go down, all of us help them. We're basically a huge ass unit that has superheroes and criminals. You could say we're a diverse group." Diggle said.

"Nice." Barry said.

"It was actually prompted by your disappearance." Caitlin said.

"Cool, I feel special." Barry said sarcastically. "So what now?"

"After you get some rest and we check your health, I guess you can start training with the rest of the league." Caitlin said.

"Wait. Just one more question." Oliver said. Iris opened her mouth but Oliver put up a finger to stop her. "Do you know where Cisco is?"

"I mean, there's more than 30 Earths that Cisco could've landed on. That's more than 75,000 miles of land. He could've been on any of the Earths I was on, but the chance of me running into him would've been highly unlikely." Barry ranted.

"So that's a no?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a no." Barry said.

"Okay then! Let's go Barry. You need to clean up and rest." Iris said, picking Barry up and helping/forcing Barry to go to their house.

"You remember I have super speed, right?" Barry asked.

'Yeah, I remember." Iris laughed as they walked out of the Cortex. Oliver looked at everyone else in skepticism, knowing what his gut was telling him, and trusting it.

"Mick. Snart. I need to speak with you in private." Oliver said, walking out of the Cortex.

"What fun. A therapy session." Snart said and got up and followed Oliver with Mick trailing behind. They arrived at Cisco's workplace. "So, what's up Doc?"

"I need you to follow Barry, or whoever he is, but from a distance." Oliver said.

"What are we, your slaves?" Mick asked.

"I agree with Mick. And why do you even want us to follow dear Barry?" Snart asked. He put his hand on the gun and a sound of pure energy gave way, Snart charging up his Cold Gun.

"I don't think it's the Barry we know." Oliver said, picking up heavy screw and feeling the cold patterned crevices. He twirled the cold metal screw and rolled it in his hand inconsistently, the screws shape not rolling properly making Oliver have to adjust every so often.

"And why would you think that? You're paranoid of everyone and everything." Snart pointed out. Oliver threw up the screw and caught it, cushioning the fall.

"His story is too elaborate. Too thought out. I think he's lying about what happened and who he is." Oliver said.

"Well, not everyone is as paranoid as you, but I'm pretty sure Barry is just plain old Barry. Hero of Central City." Snart said.

"I'll roast him for you even if he isn't." Mick stated. Oliver shook his head.

"It isn't out Barry. I'm gonna follow him if you don't. We need answers." Oliver said. "We're a team now. We have each other's backs and we stick together."

"Fine. But one condition. We do it my way." Snart said.

"Why does everything have to be done your way?!" Oliver hissed.

"I come up with the best plans." Snart said.

"But don't you say we always have to get rid of those plans?" Mick asked.

"Exactly. That's always my plan." Snart said. "Nobody has the guts to realize when they have to do something else. Or they don't even try to stick to the original plan."

"That's nice and all, but how about we start right now? The quicker we find out what happened on another Earth, the quicker we can find the real Barry."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

 **Earth 38: Unknown Skyscraper**

"Did I forget to tell you I'm afraid of heights?" Cisco asked. "Not deathly afraid, but I get a bit nauseous."

"That's nice." Alex said. Cisco was glad that there was railings on the side of the roof, otherwise he would look down and maybe pass out.

"This is the place? Cause if it isn't, we can just go back down right now." Cisco said.

"This is the same skyscraper." Supergirl confirmed. "Right on the helipad. That's where the portal was."

"Okay, one, it's called a breach. And two, I can sense the multidimensional energy. It's really strong in this area."

"Great, so let's hurry up. The longer we wait, the more dangerous Barry will get." J'onn said. Harry tiredly went up to Cisco and smacked him in the face. His type of motivation.

"Thanks Harry." Cisco said sarcastically. Jessie came up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder, a gesture of calmness.

"Okay. I hope I can do this right." Cisco said.

"I hope so too." Winn added. "So what exactly are we expecting to happen?"

"I honestly have no clue. The process of going through the breach is quick. It gets cold for a bit, but when you exit, you get a bit disoriented. We have to be ready for anything when we exit the breach." Cisco explained.

"So for all we know, we exit the breach and be run over by a car on the highway." Winn checked.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Cisco said. "Besides, if it did, the car would break due to Kara."

"That's reassuring." Winn said sarcastically. He had a shouldered bag with a laptop and some snacks. He tightened the strap. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay, if you say so." Cisco said. He put his goggles on and reached out his fist.

"Please tell me this is going to work." Alex said, patting the pouch she had on her belt that contained multiple syringes of the antidote to the Raptor.

"It will. It has to." Kara said. She wasn't going to let Barry harm himself or others.

"Patience, young one." Cisco said. Blue energy started to form around his fist and the outline of a breach started to become clear in front of him.

"Is that it?" Winn asked.

"Almost." Cisco said, concentrating solely on the breach. The outline started to get more defined and the shape started to fill. "It's getting there."

"Hurry up. We're on a clock." J'onn rushed.

"Jeez, I'm close." Cisco said. The breach suddenly enlarged and fully filled up, pulsing with energy and resonating like a vibrating glass.

"That's better." Alex commented. Cisco put down his arm and smiled at his work.

"Now we just step through and hope we don't walk into a volcano." Cisco said. He walked through the breach and everybody entered after him, one at a time.

Cisco exited the breach and looked around. He saw the basking golden sun through a tinted window, lined with orange and brown paint. As his acquaintances exited the blue pulse and stood next to him, Cisco smiled sadly at the familiar setting. He was overjoyed at his homecoming, but he knew that Barry had lead them to a difficult situation. Barry was coming for his friends.

"Where are we?" Winn asked curiously. Cisco shook his head and took in the potent smell of caffeine and the constant chatter between children, adults, and elders.

"Welcome to CC Jitters, location, Central City. Earth 1. My home." Cisco announced. They all saw that the other occupants were staring at them, but they ignored it and instead strolled over to a table. Cisco smiled at the familiar experience, just with different friends.

"I'll get us some coffee." Cisco said, setting his goggles on the marble high table and going over to the empty register. A female barista came over and put on a smile that was all but genuine.

"Hi, can I get anything?" the barista asked, brushing her silky brown hair behind her ear and looked intriguingly at Cisco's clothes.

"Yeah, can I have seven Flashes please?" Cisco asked. "All venti."

"Sure." the young woman said. She went to the espresso machine and started to lazily fulfill Cisco's request. Meanwhile, Cisco returned to his table and hopped into the orange chair.

"Did you take us here on purpose?" Kara asked. Cisco shook his head.

"Nope. This was all Barry. Well, maybe not the exact location, but the same Earth." Cisco said. "I think that's partly my fault, I could get the location better."

"What do we do next?" J'onn asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"So, since Barry chose to come back to Earth 1, it's kind of a double-edged sword for us. I know where we can go and where Barry might go, but he's probably going to go for our friends. So we need to both have our attention on them and Barry." Cisco said.

"Cool, so we have to save more people than Barry." Alex said.

"Yup." Cisco sighed. The barista came up to the table and put down seven mugs with colorful designs and the CC Jitters label. Cisco looked up and thanked the woman before taking a petite sip of his mug.

"So, what is this anyway?" Winn asked, referring to the strange mugs that all held the same dark brown liquid.

"Oh, this beauty was added to the menu a couple of months ago after Barry and Firestorm saved the city from a singularity." Cisco said. "Don't worry about Firestorm. It's a long story."

"But what is it?" Winn repeated.

"It's called the Flash. Way more caffeine than anything else served here." Cisco explained. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "Sorry guys, what with the deprivation of sleep and this return to home, I'm kind of low on energy."

"It's fine." J'onn said, taking a sip of his mug. "I think we all need an energy boost right about now."

"Where's Barry?" Kara asked hurriedly. Cisco shook his head methodically.

"He could be at STAR Labs, Star City, maybe moved on to another Earth. Our best bet is to wait it out, maybe look at some possible locations. Maybe STAR Labs, maybe his old home." Cisco said.

"So we just wait for something to happen?" Kara asked.

"Well, technically. But let's go to STAR Labs first to check in and tell everyone what happened." Cisco ordered.

* * *

 **So, I heard the people's voice, and I actually agree with it. Storm was a name I came up with off the top of my head, and obviously, I probably shouldn't have made one at all. Karry is charging up. Buckle your seat belts and get read for the incoming ship.**

* * *

 **Questions/Comments:**

 **heros bane**

 **Question:** not to sound rude but it's been 11 chapters they look like just friends to me,also did the legends and oliver need their own large sections in a karry story?is this a slow burn where barry's gonna be ''storm'' for the majority of the story and the last chapter karry happens cause i can basically see them failing to give him the cure or he destroys it and get's question you made"storm"so fast yet oliver can still tag him have you seen season 4 is he that fast or is he slower

 **Answer:** It's fine, you don't have to worry about this being insulting or offending to me. This is a slow burn story, and multiple factors come in when it comes to the Karry relationship. BTW, for those who haven't seen season 4, **SPOILER**! turning invisible to the naked eye is a power he gains. I'm not sure if it makes him be able to phase thru things, though. **SPOILER DONE!**

 **Chevalier Lecteur**

 **Question:** SPLENDID chapter! I think your doing great on the slow burn, I mean, slow and steady wins the race... (Sorry speedsters.) Also if Barry was vibrating to the point of invisibility, wouldn't Oliver's arrow go through him?

 **Answer:** Like I just said, I'm not sure how that works. I just go off the tv show and they don't really explain to deeply, so I just have to use my brain and guess on some certain science.

 **chloe**

 **Question:** Good chapter although not sure on the new name

 **Answer:** Me neither, that's why I changed it, for the reader's satisfaction and clarification.

 **LegancyZ**

 **Question:** Just get to the Karry, Please.

 **Answer:** Don't worry, Karry is still happening, and soon.


	13. Quick Update (Bad News)

**Quick Update:**

Sorry for not updating for a long time, but it's going to be a week or so before I can update again because I'm going on vacation and won't have access to a computer or a laptop. So that means I can't work on this beautiful story. Sorry, and I hope you guys can wait for the next one.

Bye.


	14. UPDATE

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. And it may be another eternity if I ever do update again. But if I think this story still has potential, I'll attempt to move forward. No promises, no oaths, just a prediction. i think I will continue to update, just not as frequently as you might hope.**

* * *

 **Earth 1: Location Purposefully Not Revealed To The Reader**

Savitar sped out of the somewhat endless tunnel of time and space, knowing where he would be and what he would see. Sparks flew as metal skidded across the street. The sparks stopped and so did Savitar.

He smiled, surveying the familiar location. The place he was born. He gently kneeled down and looked at his feet. The concrete underneath him faintly glowed from the lining in his metallic suit. He willed his suit to spit him out, feeling the links on his spine click and separate. Satisfying scratches were heard as the metal links scraped against each other before separating completely.

"The place where this all began. How fitting to be where the beginning ends and the end begins." Savitar spoke to himself. The back of his suit looked to be completely gone after two halves separated and Savitar became a man instead of a god. He left his suit and stood up, his suit closing and rising up, staying as still as cement and staring at Savitar.

"Disappear. You know what to do." Savitar commanded. The suit flashed away, leaving it's owner with nobody near him. Savitar smiled and looked at his watch to check the time. 5:30 in the afternoon. Savitar's smile transformed into a devilish grin, and then regressed to a frown.

"Home." Savitar commented. He brushed his thin hair to the side of his head and looked at his surrounding people and places. "Home sweet home."

Savitar inhaled and looked around. He knew what had already happened. He knew he had to do something to stay in the shadows, but impact the fate of the Flash and his acquaintances. In retrospect, if he wanted Kara, he needed to get her. But he couldn't yet reveal himself to anyone. Not yet. It was too early. He needed someone else to do what he wanted. And with Zoom now dead, he needed someone else. Or maybe he needed more than one person.

"Now, which villains live in this era?" Savitar asked himself.

"There's Prometheus, but he's not on his path yet. Vandal Savage. Zoom's metahuman army. Deathstroke and Captain Boomerang are on Lian Yu. Caden James' kid isn't dead yet. Damien Darhk is just, somwhere. Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins probably won't anyway. They live in the shadows. Malcolm Merlyn. So many prospects, but I don't trust all of them." Savitar listed. He smiled and ran. In the direction of Russia. "Time to make my roster."

Savitar ran for what seemed like only a minute before arriving in Russia. He was going to recruit Prometheus, or Adrian Chase. He was currently an apprentice under the Thalia Al Ghul. If she wanted to help as well, the more the merrier.

"Diplomatic or aggressive?" Savitar asked himself. He shrugged, and saw a bava clava on a crate, in the middle of a cold, snowy street. He walked away from it, heading towards the home of Thalia Al Ghul. "Let's go diplomatic."

Savitar watched as people went by, some in groups some alone. All talking. They were all so... ordinary. Innocent. Savitar grimaced and shook his head. He craved it. The normal things in life. He just knew it wasn't possible. Savitar needed an army, and a rising Prometheus plus an army of ninjas would be a good start. Maybe he would run into others. Maybe his proposition won't be good enough. There were so many variables, and Savitar had to rely on his knowledge of them, and his faith in his persuasion.

"Let's just, hope for the better." Savitar said to himself as he arrived at the door of Thalia al Ghul. He took a deep breath and got ready for an aggressive response. He knocked on the thick, wooden door, and stepped back. He was ready for anything. When nobody answered, Savitar hesitated before looking left and right and when seeing nobody, phasing through the door.

The place was dimly lit, with lanterns along the walls and a candle on a table covered in maps and papers. Savitar looked around at the multiple room house. It was old school. Not a lot of modern technology and a lot of things from before the 21st century.

Footsteps entered Savitar's senses. They were light and fast, but not distant. Closer and closer they came, until it seemed like the footsteps belonged to the stationary visitor dubbed the god of speed. A door opened, but not the one Savitar had just went through. It was a different one. The action was rushed, quick. The person walking through was female, one with a bow and quiver. Her hood was on, her outfit resembling one similar to that of the League of Assassins.

"Thalia al Ghul." Savitar said. The figure stopped walking, glancing up. Just noticing the new person in the house. The figure drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it on her bow. She aimed at Savitar's head.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this place?" the woman asked. The bow was steady, as was her arm. Savitar did not flinch.

"I am Savitar, and I've come with, something of a proposal. I know you are apprenticing Adrian Chase. His fate must be put on hold. I need your help. And his." Savitar said.

"Adrian Chase? I do not know of the person you speak of." the woman replied. "And I think you mistaken me for someone else. You must be her ally." the woman said. She pulled down her mask. Savitar's head spun.

"Oh, shit." Savitar said.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, and I just came here to capture my sister, I found her gone. I suspect she sensed my presence and ran, with the rest of her followers." Nyssa said. Her bow was not lowered. "You must be captured or slain. The choice is yours."

"How about neither?" Savitar suggested. He slowly started to back up. Nyssa let go, and a black arrow headed straight for the man's skull. Savitar submerged himself into the realm of superspeed and caught the arrow with ease. He stared at Nyssa and knew that killing her was not an option. He had his own reasons, and he had the reasons of the timeline. He dropped the arrow.

"I hope I never see you again. You should hope the same. Don't come after me." Savitar said. He opened the door behind him and calmly walked out. He had to find another way to find Thalia al Ghul and the destined Prometheus of Earth 1.

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"You think he's here?" Kara asked in the crowded, ascending elevator. Cisco shrugged.

"Maybe. There are a few places he could be, but checking here is our first option. If he's not here, we can check Star City, his house... Let's just see here first." Cisco said.

"Personally, I would go to the place where I was most personally attached to, but Barry's irrational and special. Here is good for now." Harry said.

"Quiet Harry. Your voice is annoying." Cisco said.

"For once, I agree with Cisco. Talking isn't a necessity right now. Barry is the priority." Alex added. J'onn and Jesse shook their heads and the elevator doors opened.

"Okay, so Caitlin should be the only one here. And maybe Iris and Joe, but they might have other stuff to do." Cisco explained. Supergirl looked around, using her super-vision.

"I count 13 heat signatures. Maybe more." Kara said. Cisco was held back.

"What? Did we get conquered? Did Caitlin jump ship?" Cisco asked. Harry adjusted his glasses.

"Nobody appears to be armed. In fact, I think I see someone is watching something on tv..." Kara used her super hearing. "It's a musical!"

"Really, can you tell what it is?" Jesse asked. Apparently, she was a fan of them.

"Not really. I've never heard it before." Kara said.

"Well, than you're missing out." Jesse commented. "Let's go."

"Yeah, but be careful. We don't know what the hell is going on." Cisco added. Harry nodded and they creeped slowly toward the Cortex.

"My dear, would you get that marker for me? Thank you." a slow and broken voice came from the Cortex. Cisco's eyebrows shot up.

"I think I know who that is." Cisco whispered. He suddenly popped up and ran towards the Cortex.

"Wait, Mr. Ramon..." J'onn stopped. He followed Cisco and everyone else trailed him. "Damn it."

"Stein, is that you?" Cisco half-asked, half-shrieked. He arrived into the Cortex to see Stein staring at a board with messy numbers and variables, and Caitlin crossing the room to fetch Stein a marker.

"Cisco?" Caitlin questioned, noticing him and the rest behind him. Caitlin was met with a huge hug from Cisco. Caitlin obliged while Harry and Jesse awkwardly stayed with Team Supergirl. Cisco and Caitlin separated.

"Harry, Jesse! And... People I don't know." Caitlin said. Supergirl strode forward and shook Caitlin's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm known as Supergirl on my Earth. This is my adoptive sister, Alex, and this is my best friend Winn Schott. J'onn J'onnz here is also an alien. A Martian." Kara introduced.

"Aliens, that's new. Well, I'm Caitlin Snow. I'm a doctor. I suppose you helped Cisco get back to our Earth?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup. He's smart though. He probably could've gotten here without us." Kara confessed. Cisco shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll introduce everyone else." Caitlin said. She turned on the PA and told everyone to get to the Cortex.

"You really don't need to do that. We don't intend to be here for long." J'onn said.

"Oh, I insist. It's no trouble. If anything, it's probably good for us." Caitlin responded as people started to file in. Introductions were set, and everyone seemed in a light mood.

"We just want to know where Barry is. We think he may have come here. Have you seen him lately?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Actually, he came back just recently. He came by, told us what happened, and left with Iris to go get freshened up." Caitlin answered. J'onn looked at Alex, and Alex at J'onn.

"Really?" Cisco asked."Was he acting strange or different?"

"No, he seemed normal. Why?" Caitlin asked.

"He was injected with something that makes him really, really angry all the time." Kara said. Caitlin cocked her head.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, that's an understatement. He isn't angry all the time. He's just aggressive, not himself. He's quick tempered and yeah, angry a lot." Cisco explained.

"No, that's not what I meant. He said he wasn't on the same Earth as you." Caitlin said.

"Amnesia?" Winn suggested.

"He said he just going from Earth to Earth until he got here." Caitlin added.

"Okay, not amnesia." Winn corrected.

"He still has the Raptor in his system." Cisco said.

"The what?" Caitlin asked.

"It's some of the DNA from Bivilo plus maybe some other stuff." Alex said.

"So, you're saying he's evil now?" Jax asked.

"Yes, I think that's what they're saying." Oliver said. He crossed his arms.

"So what do we do then? I mean, do we get Iris to bring Barry over so we can give him the cure?" Cisco asked. Supergirl shrugged.

"I mean, that's one option. We just have to make sure Barry doesn't do what he plans to do." Supergirl answered.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Winn asked.

"How and why would he know you guys are here?" Diggle asked.

"We don't know. But we should just be ready for anything. Just in case." Supergirl said. Winn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we should get Barry over here right now. The sooner he is cured, the better." Cisco said.

"Agreed. Caitlin, can you call Iris to bring Barry here. We have to catch him by surprise. Pretend it's just a training session." Oliver said.

"I can do that." Caitlin answered. She stepped away to call Iris.

"Hey, where's Snart and Roy? Weren't they here just a second ago?" Jax asked.

"I sent them to trail Barry. I had my suspicions and now they're confirmed." Oliver said.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Iris's Apartment**

Barry smiled as he entered the penthouse alongside Iris. He was surprised she could afford it all, but it was still nice. He saw light, a lot of light.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll fix something up for you." she said. Barry smiled and nodded before Iris pecked him on the cheek and left to the kitchen, making it seem like everything was fine. Barry hated it, what Iris was doing. Even if he wasn't "evil", he would probably hate her.

Barry went off to take a shower and disappeared behind a closing door while the apartment's phone began to ring. Iris looked at it and picked it up after two rings.

"Hello?" Iris asked.

"Iris, we need you to get back to Star Labs. And bring Barry with you." Caitlin said on the other end. Iris raised her eyebrow, even though she knew she couldn't see her.

"Okay, but we just got here. Why?" Iris asked.

"You can't tell Barry, okay?" Caitlin asked. Iris shook her head in confusion.

"Okay, fine. So what do you need?" Iris asked. She looked back and saw steam coming up from the shower.

"Barry isn't himself right now. We need to fix him, and we think we have the right tools to do so." Caitlin responded.

"Sure, I guess I'll get him once he's done showering." Iris responded.

"That's fine. Just get here as soon as possible." Caitlin said. 'We'll be waiting." Iris put the phone down and sighed, looking back at the steam coming from the hot shower.

"Great. Barry, hurry up!" Iris yelled to the shower. She saw lightning spark around it and in less than a second, Barry was next to her with a fresh pair of clothes.

"What's up?" Barry asked.

"We need to get back to STAR Labs ASAP." Iris replied, taking her jacket from the coat rack and putting it on.

"Okay, but why?" Barry asked. Iris bit her lip and looked at the clock behind Barry. He noticed and looked at her eyes while she spoke.

"We just have to, like right now." Iris took Barry's hand and started toward the door. Barry didn't budge from his spot. He just held a tight, painful grip on Iris's hand. Iris looked fearfully into his now menacing eyes

"You just had to say that, didn't you." Barry said. He raised his right hand while using his left to hold clamp down on Iris's shoulder. "I always hated you anyway."

Iris shrieked as Barry lowered his hand, but before he could make contact, a figure crashed through one of their windows and rolled behind a couch. The female figure dressed in black fired two arrows, both impaling themselves into an arm. Barry was so surprised he didn't even react before getting hit. He yelled in pain before speeding out of the window and to who-knows-where.

Iris panted as she laid on the floor, exhausted from the quick sequence of adrenaline-rushing events. The mysterious figure stood above Iris and offered a hand. Iris took it and looked at the masked figure's face.

"Who are you?" Iris asked. The figure lowered her mask and hood.

"Hello Iris." the woman said in a slight British accent. Iris squinted, trying to put a finger on who she was.

"I still don't know who you are." Iris sighed.

"Oliver told me about you and Barry. I came out of curiosity." the woman said. "I am Nyssa al-Ghul."

"Okay, um, well, I think we should get back to STAR Labs. Oliver's there." Iris said, a little intimidated by the woman. Nyssa nodded and held out a hand for Iris to take after shooting a grappling arrow out of the already smashed window.

"Let's go then."

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"So you saw him. Savitar?" Kara asked the assassin. Nyssa had walked in with Iris and quickly informed everyone of the growing circumstances. Kara was unsure about the loyalties of Nyssa. Her demeanor was one of independence and confidence, yet she looked like she would kill anyone in a second if they even offended her.

"Correct. I was at my sister's former home, looking for her and her army. Savitar came there to recruit her for something. He, or whatever he was, was big, metallic, and had glowing blue veins. He was also a speedster, and the only one I knew was the Flash, so I came here out of suspicion." Nyssa explained.

"She came just in time to save me from Barry." Iris said, wanting to scream. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Where did Barry go?" Oliver asked. Nyssa shrugged.

"I have no clue, but I'm sure you can track him." Nyssa said. Cisco nodded.

"You bet we can. Just give us an hour or two and we can find him." Cisco said. "Winslow, welcome to my crib." Cisco tackled a rolling chair and spun around, typing furiously on the main monitors. Winn came up next to him in a similar chair and attempted to help.

"He's a little possessive." Felicity laughed right as Cisco stopped Winn with an arm bar and Winn backed up, surprised.

"Jeez, okay. " Winn said.

"We'll let the nerds get to it while we see off Nyssa." Oliver said.

'Cool." Jax said.

"Actually, I was thinking of staying awhile. At least until Savitar is put down. I assume he will keep looking for Thalia and eventually recruit her. I will see to it that she is killed for good."

"Fine. Do you know where you're staying?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, I could start rushing up on reverse engineering the Time Vault." Felicity said. "I'm almost done. I just need a little more time and than we can start expanding."

"Good. Until then, Nyssa, you can stay in the Pipeline. We can get you some blankets and pillows." Oliver said.

"Thank you. I will be on the roof if you need me." Nyssa said. Alex watched her suspiciously as she walked off.

"I don't trust her." Alex said as soon as she was out of sight.

"Me neither." Kara said.

"I couldn't read her mind." J'onn said.

"You can read minds? Felicity asked.

"I thought I already said that." J'onn said. Felicity shrugged.

"I'm gonna go question her." Alex said. She walked off. Kara reached out to stop her, but she didn't have the heart to do it. She was a little suspicious anyways, she just didn't know if questioning Nyssa five minutes after they met her was a good thing to do.

"Although Nyssa is unpredictable, I trust her in this situation. She hates her sister, and will do anything to bring her to justice." Oliver said. "Alex can question her if she wants, but I don't really think it's necessary."

While the majority of the group talked and Cisco did what he did best, Alex followed Nyssa up to the roof, with two intentions. One: She was going to question what she wanted, and two: she wanted to see her again, even though they introduced themselves to one another about a minute ago.

"Hey." Alex said, maybe a little too aggressively. Nyssa turned around from her spot on the roof.

"Alex, what brings you here?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm just not sure if you're actually here to help." Alex said, plain and straight. Nyssa smiled.

"You're smart to question where my loyalties lie. The truth is that I'm loyal to myself. I've been backstabbed before, and because of that, I have found that pure trust is very rare."

"So you don't actually want to help us?" Alex asked.

"Not true. I will help you, in order to get to my sister. I don't have the resources or the technology to track her or Savitar down." Nyssa admitted. "By finding Savitar, I'm sure Thalia will show up." Alex nodded in approval. She could understand that. It was smart and strategic.

"Okay. But if you come to a decision. Save us or kill your sister, I'm not sure you'll make the right call." Alex said.

"I'm not sure either. You'll just have to trust me." Nyssa said.

"You're making it pretty hard to do that right now." Alex said. Nyssa chuckled, and Alex almost smiled. Her laugh was beautiful, as was her voice, yet they were both deceiving. She was dangerous. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"I guess so." Nyssa replied. Alex went back down toward the main floor, while Nyssa looked back toward the sun, just peeking over the dozens of skyscrapers.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Unknown Location**

"Good, stay here until I call for you and your army." Savitar said. He had finally tracked down Thalia and she was going to be ready when she was needed. "I'm going to be away for a while, recruiting others and sending them here. I want you to be hospitable towards them and play nice."

"Yes, Savitar." Thalia answered. Savitar nodded and sped off in the direction of Star City. Thalia had informed him that Adrian Chase had recently moved there to put his plan of Oliver's enlightenment into motion. Savitar was going to put that on hold.

As Savitar ran across the world, he thought and thought about his predicament. His enemies had united, and it was too soon for them to do that. He was going to have to unite some allies of his own. Adrian Chase was second on his very long list of potential allies. He would be a useful asset. Savitar smirked as he eventually stopped in a dark alley, with graffiti running across the brick on either side of him. Savitar subconsciously zoomed out of his suit and quickly found Adrian crossing the street, with nobody watching him. Savitar stopped right in front of him with a smirk.

"Hi." Savitar said.

"What-" Adrian asked in confusion before Savitar dragged him to the dark alley, right next to his kneeling suit.

"I know who you are," Savitar interrupted. Being intimidating without his suit - rough. But he managed what with the shadows casted over his face and his vibrating vocal cords making his voice deeper and more ominous. It was so fun to play with someone's mind, he just couldn't help it.

Adrian didn't seem that fazed by the proclamation, and instead of shitting his pants, looked Savitar straight in his eyes, reversing the situation. Savitar smirked, knowing that the only way to make Prometheus submit was to offer him something he couldn't refuse, all the while making sure he maintained the upper hand.

"You know who I am?" Adrian half asked, half stated. He put his hands on the jacket pockets nonchalantly. Savitar didn't move an inch, keeping the smile on his face. "Then you know that I can-"

Adrian stopped mid-sentence and flicked his wrist, sending his signature steel throwing star right toward Savitar's heart.

Adrian was - to say the least - surprised when the throwing star ended up laying in Savitar's palm instead of being wedged in his chest.

" 'A' for effort, but…" Savitar paused to pin Prometheus against a wall and put the throwing star right against his throat. " 'F' for execution."

"Who are you?" Adrian growled out.

"Name's Savitar, pleasure to meet you." Savitar said, smiling. "And don't bother going for the switchblade in your back pocket."

Savitar patted Prometheus on the shoulder, took a step back, and held up a small knife. He tossed it and the throwing star behind him.

"How-" Adrian asked, flustered.

"You want to your ankle?" Savitar asked, smirking. Adrian reached down to pull up his pant leg and looked at his sock. When he looked up, Savitar was twirling a small tranquilizer dart in his hand.

"Ooh, look what I found." Savitar said. He offered it to Adrian. Adrian hesitantly reached out and eventually put his hand on the dart.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his thigh, and looked down to see another tranquilizer dart stabbed into his outer thigh.

"You had another on your other ankle." Savitar whispered before Adrian collapsed to the ground. Savitar rubbed his hands together and smiled.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Unknown Location**

Barry growled as he pulled the arrows out of his arms, holding back what he knew would be a bloodcurdling scream. Barry breathed heavily, glaring at the empty space surrounding him. He sat down on the lonely chair, and sighed in relief. He would have to rethink his plan. He was exposed now, that was clear. He couldn't play nice anymore. Even if he had too, he didn't want to. He wanted to make them feel pain. He was _going_ to make them feel pain.

* * *

 **First hints of Nyssa + Alex. Plus some good plot development. Not the longest chapter, but also not the shortest. Hope the next update comes soon. Bye!**

* * *

 **KarryFanShipper**

 **Question/Comment:** Hey Will you update soon because i LOVE this story and i wanna read a new chapter

 **Answer:** Here you go. :)

 **elajjanstrande**

 **Question/Comment:** Why i wan't another chapter right now i've been waiting for another chapter for almost 2 weeks or more fuck off

 **Answer:** I will go do that, but while I'm doing that, I'll try to update faster. Thx k bye.

 **Guest**

 **Question/Comment:** have a nice vacation

 **Answer:** That was awhile ago, but thanks anyway.

 **elajjanstrange**

 **Question/Comment:** Please update soon

 **Answer:** Thank you for the politeness, unlike your other comment. It's honestly fine though. You have reason behind your anger. ;)


	15. Complications

**Posting this as soon as I could.**

* * *

 **Earth 1: STAR Labs**

"So, we're not going to kill him?"

"No, Mick. We aren't going to kill Barry." Oliver said, the veins popping out of his neck. This was why he never worked with a ton of people.

"Damnit." Rory said, setting his special gun on the table next to him. He never left that thing where he couldn't see it.

"What can we do them?" Thea asked.

"It isn't the Barry who you all know. From what I've observed, he's quite the opposite." Nyssa said.

"Well, we can't just kill him. We have the antidote for the Raptor. All we have to do is inject it into his system." Kara said.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Jax said.

"Except for the part where he's a raging speedster who I think is faster with the Raptor in him." Cisco pointed out.

"So, he has speed, we have numbers." Sara said.

"Again, you forgot that he's still a speedster. That means he has everything. Time travel, sonic punches, being invisible, phasing, and throwing lightning. He might even want to make time remnants." Cisco said. "Not to mention his growing desire to murder us all."

"Time travel and the power to kill us in an instant. All the more reason to stop him sooner rather than later." Alex commented.

"Yeah, But you just said that he can kill you guys like that." Felicity snapped her fingers. "Just bait him out, and plan for anything."

"Anyone have any ideas?" Laurel asked. Surprisingly, Leonard Snart was the only one to speak up.

"Like Felicity said, we bait him out. We just need a willing carrot to dangle in front of our problem so that when he goes to snatch it, we spring our mouse trap and make him all goody-two-shoes again." Snart said.

"I think you mixed your metaphors." Thea said.

"Not the point. It's a plan, and it doesn't seem like anyone else has a better idea. So…" Leonard smiled, bowing his head.

"So, who's the bait?!" Rory asked loudly.

"I'll do it." Iris said. But Snart was there to quickly shut her down.

"Oh no, you can't fight back. You would be a liability and just something to worry about. Plus, we wouldn't want to mess up your makeup, now would we." Snart said, trying to get under her skin. He smirked at the obvious anger growing inside her.

"I think he's right, Iris. Not about your makeup, but out there, we would just have to protect you and instead of being a solution, you would just be another problem." Cisco said.

"We? Grew some balls now did we? Going out into the field. Sure you aren't scared of stubbing your toe?" Rory mocked. Cisco knew how the game worked. Harry had done it to him. It was provokation. It wasn't anything new though.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Cisco said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I'll be the bait." Kara said out of nowhere. She had been so quite until then, and still her voice was a little hesitant. "I can be the bait." she said again more steadily, as if she was trying to convince herself it was a good idea.

"But he barely knows you, no offense." Sara said.

"You're right. But I do have superspeed, even if I'm not nearly as fast as him. I can hold my own when he comes after me." Kara replied. Oliver nodded.

"Okay. Just don't get yourself killed." Oliver said. He walked off, officially ending the meeting. Kara whipped around and saw Caitlin right behind her.

"Is it always like this?" Kara asked her.

"So far, pretty much. But we haven't done this for very long." Caitlin replied.

"How long?" Kara asked curiously.

"A week or two. Maybe less. The idea came out of the blue from Oliver to form this kind of huge union heroes to help everywhere and each other should anyone be in danger."

"Do you know what prompted the idea?" Kara asked.

"At the time, Barry was still stuck in your world, and all of us thought that there was a chance he wouldn't come back, so Oliver decided that it couldn't happen again to anyone of us." Caitlin answered. "So we formed a league of sorts, although it still hasn't been named yet. We waited for Cisco. He's good at the whole naming thing." she smiled.

"I like you, Caitlin. You seem like a sweet and kind person. It seems like you've influenced Barry well too." Kara said sincerely after a long pause. Caitlin nodded and smiled gently.

"I would hope so." she said. "We should start looking for Barry, before he hurts or kills anyone."

"Okay, I'll fly above the city and scout around for him." Kara said, laughing inside due to the sudden change of conversation. She would probably fly above the clouds and just go by ear. "Let's go get him."

"Yup." Caitlin agreed. Kara smiled again and walked away. Caitlin glanced and saw that Cisco and Harry were the only other people left in the Cortex. They were doing what they usually did, arguing.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Caitlin asked, raising her voice just a bit.

"I'm using microtechnology to make these rings that holds everyone's suits, but Harry here keeps trying to screw it up." Cisco answered.

"I'm not trying to screw it up, I'm trying to help. You're just too damn stubborn to admit I'm smarter than you." Harry replied angrily. Caitlin didn't care they were arguing, she was just happy they were back.

"So, you're finally trying to finish all your past projects, huh? All your customizable rings? You realize your going to have to remake everyone's suits if you do that, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, but I'm back. I'll have a lot of time on my hands." Cisco answered.

"By the way, Felicity, Stein, and everyone else who can help have started to expand the time vault for everyone to stay in." Caitlin added.

"Really? Damn. I'll have to help with the interior designing then." Cisco said, continuing to tinker with the microscopic parts in his hands.

"Yes, yes you will…" Caitlin said, trailing off and zoning out to think about Barry's disappearance.

* * *

 **Earth 1: Unknown Location**

Savitar grinned maniacally from his suit as he stared down at the unconscious Prometheus. He had to remember he was here to recruit Adrian Chase, not accidentally torture and kill him. He got carried away sometimes. His top priority was getting Kara killed, and if Barry did the work for him, even better. He just needed Barry to have actual positive emotions toward Kara while she died.

And his second priority was surviving through the process. He would be rebirthed anyway, right? It wasn't that big of a deal.

He had already killed Zoom for his failures, killing Prometheus or Thalia or anyone else would be a piece of cake.

"Are you going to stop staring at me?" Adrian asked. Savitar smiled. He still had his spirit. Good. "What do you want?"

"You. I want you…" Savitar paused. "To die."

"I've faced opponents, killed all of them. I'm not dead yet. You won't be able to kill me. Trust me." Adrian answered.

"Well, then, it's a good thing I don't want to kill you." Savitar said, abruptly switching tones. From deep and dark to high and happy. Adrian kept his stern face. "I want you to work for me, along with your mentor Thalia and a bunch of other people."

"And if I say no?" Adrian asked. "And how do I even know that you shouldn't work for me?"

"To the answer the first question, I'll just have to kill you. As for the second, you'll work for me because I can kill you."

"What would I be doing?" Adrian asked. His voice giving no tip as to whether or not he was actually considering it.

"You know, the usual. Killing people and helping me kill people." Savitar threw out like an old newspaper.

"Who do you need killing?" Adrian asked. Savitar opened his mouth but paused before he made so much as a squeak.

"I brought you here because we have mutual people of interest. The person I want to kill is under the surveillance of the one and only Oliver Queen."

"I don't-" Adrian stopped when Savitar cut in.

"Oh, I know of your story and your mission, to make Oliver realize what he is and what he wants. I don't care about that. You can do you. I just want you to get him out of my way and potentially help me with other fun things." Adrian stared at Savitar, presumably thinking of the offer.

"Alright, but I'm not a foot soldier. When you call, I'll come, Otherwise, I'll do my own thing with Oliver." Adrian negotiated.

"Fine." Savitar replied. He stepped to the side and motioned behind him. "You're free to go."

"You're just going to let me leave?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'll find you when I need to." Savitar said. Adrian nodded and tentatively began to walk out. As his figure faded in the daylight, Savitar smirked and withdrew from his suit. He had to clean it. Just because he was a sociopath didn't mean he didn't like to do productive things. Or maybe it did. Oh well.

At least he knew he didn't care for anyone, and he loved it. He owned it. In his eyes, nobody cared for him, so why should he care for anyone else.

Savitar smiled, went to start cleaning his suit, and whistled.

* * *

 **Earth 1: CC Jitters**

"You've been here before?" Caitlin asked Kara and Alex. The three of them were getting coffee while Caitlin helped them around the city. They had no idea how long they would be staying, and in Caitlin's mind it was better to be familiar with everything.

"Yup. But only for a few minutes. This is where we came in from our Earth." Kara answered.

"Huh, well, this is the place that everyone in Central City goes to in order to get a boost for the day. It's also right in the middle of everything, so it's good if you need to get somewhere quickly." Caitlin said.

"You're city is way different from National City." Alex said, smiling.

"It'll be your city too for as long as you stay." Caitlin replied. Kara smiled and looked around. The place was clean and organized.

"Thanks. Oh, here's our coffee." Alex said as a woman came up to the table they were sitting at and set down a tray of three to-go coffee cups.

"Thank you." Kara told the woman. She nodded and walked away.

"Anything weird we should know about this world?" Alex asked Caitlin.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of different things here, so don't assume everything. For instance, you have aliens, we don't. We have a League of Assassins, But you don't think you do. These things alone could impact our worlds immensely, changing history and everything about our worlds." Caitlin explained as they walked out of the coffee shop and into the center of Central City. Kara and Alex began to look around the area, seeing few people walking to work or getting coffee while in National City, at this time of day, there would be people bumping into each other, rushing to their jobs.

"Do you think it's smart to be out in the open? Barry could see us from anywhere." Kara asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's willing to kill us in the middle of Central City, but I just feel like we're not in any danger right now. Plus, I have you guys to protect me." Caitlin said.

"Thanks, but I don't know how well we could protect you. Barry seemed to be faster after he was injected with the Raptor, way faster than me." Kara said. Caitlin pursued her lips.

"Did you ever say who injected him with the Raptor?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"He was a speedster, he called himself Zoom. He was working for another speedster, that was Savitar, but we haven't seen either of them for a while." Kara rattled off, but Caitlin had zoned out after hearing the name "Zoom". She thought they were rid of him.

"Caitlin, Caitlin." Alex said gently, shaking Caitlin back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry." Caitlin answered, shaking her head. "What were you saying?"

"I just said that Savitar and Zoom haven't been seen for a while. Even though they're probably both on this Earth. The only one who's seen either of them is Nyssa." Kara said. Alex looked curiously at Caitlin and by her expression, she still was a little shaken.

"What about everyone here, everyone at STAR Labs. Can you tell us about everyone?" Alex asked, deciding that changing the subject was better for her. Caitlin nodded.

"Sure." Caitlin said. She took a deep breath. Both to calm herself and to make sure she had enough oxygen to say what she was about to say. Not literally, though. Figuratively. "So before we did the whole united thing, we were three separate teams in three separate areas. Felicity, Oliver, Diggle, Thea, and Laurel were part of Team Arrow, and they were in Star City. They've been doing their thing for a while. Oliver's the leader. Diggle, Thea, and Laurel help out in the field, and Felicity is their tech person. Each team has at least one genius. Sara, Jax, Snart, Mick, Stein, and Ray all are on Team Legends. They call themselves that, anyway. They travel through time on a time ship, fixing history and whatnot. They all came from present day and were recruited by someone, They aren't here though. Sara and Ray used to be with Arrow, Mick and Snart used to be criminals, and Jax and Stein used to be with us, Team Flash. Located here in Central City. Cisco, Harry, Barry, Iris, Joe, and me. Joe works in the CCPD and Iris is his daughter. Barry's the Flash, I'm a doctor and scientist, and Cisco is our tech person. He makes everything we need. I'm pretty sure he's making rings for all of us right now."

"Cool." Alex said, honestly astounded.

"We all have our own stories of what we've done and what's happened to us, but you should probably just ask them. It's their own place to tell their own story." Caitlin said.

"What was it about Cisco making rings? Why would you guys need rings?" Kara asked.

"One of our enemies, a speedster from the future, they had a ring that ejected their suit out into the air so they could speed into it quickly. It used some sort of microtechnology. Obviously, most of you guys won't be able to do that. He'll probably just code it for our personal body structure so it latches right onto you guys." Caitlin said.

"How will he manage that?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't know. He always does it somehow. Plus he has Winn to help. He has someone to talk to besides Harry." Kara said.

"I gotta see that. Even we haven't acquired microtech yet." Alex said.

"We haven't either the tech is from the future. Cisco and everyone at STAR Labs are the only ones who know about it. Nobody else knows what's used to go tiny." Caitlin said. "Except, maybe a lot of people do, they just can't get the tech."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Ray's suit contains a tiny bit of dwarf star that allows him to shrink and grow whenever he wants. It's just really really rare." Caitlin said.

"I don't think we have that either." Alex said.

"I'm sure you guys have it. Just at the bottom of the ocean or something like that." Caitlin said. They continued to walk around, only in silence. Caitlin occasionally would point out landmarks and important places. Something Caitlin noticed was that when she would point out a place where Barry had defeated someone or she brought up his name, Kara's face would light up, just slightly. But it happened. Every. Single. TIme.

"Time to stop being tourists." someone said behind them as they were just about to head back. It was Nyssa.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"We need to make a move now. The later we wait, the worse it will be." Nyssa said.

"We have a plan, don't we? Barry will take the bait when we're all ready." Kara said.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Savitar. One of my men have reported that Savitar has tracked down Thalia, her followers, and one of her star pupils. They have all been recruited by him, and I now know where he is hiding. My men followed him to his cave. It was not easy. But they know where he will be vulnerable. As do I." Nyssa explained. "I fear he will be looking for more people, most likely to end your unity."

"You think we should just rush in and take him out?" Caitlin asked, clearly thinking it was absurd.

"If we take out Savitar now, we get rid of one of your many problems." Nyssa said.

"We should worry about turning Barry around first." Kara argued.

"If Savitar manages to break your united stand, you won't have a chance to save him." Nyssa said, beginning to raise her voice in frustration.

"If we get Barry first, we'll have a better chance at taking ou Savitar." Kara said. "He doesn't know we know where he is. He'll still be hiding out there by the time we help Barry."

"Kara, I don't know." Alex said. "Savitar's sounded dangerous so far. If he has acolytes and followers, I don't know if we have a that big of a chance getting him off our backs."

"Really, Alex?" Kara asked in disbelief. To the surprise of everyone, she stormed off, presumably to the only other place she know, STAR Labs. Alex turned around to Caitlin and Nyssa.

"Barry saved her, she just feels obligated to do the same for him." Alex said.

"I don't know." Caitlin said. "I think it could be something else."

* * *

 **Earth 1: Unknown Location**

Savitar watched three decapitated heads wrapped in black cloth fall to the ground at his feet. He smiled and looked up at four of Thalia's army.

"We found them in the forest. They are followers of Nyssa Al-ghul." one of the ninjas said. Savitar shook his head.

"So they know we're here. Great." Savitar said with heavy sarcasm

"Shall we get ready to relocate?" another asked. Savitar hesitated, his answer almost automatic. But he stopped. He was thinking.

"Let them come. We'll be ready. We'll make it seem like we're vulnerable, when we really aren't. Right now, let's rely on Prometheus doing his job and dealing with Oliver. I'm gonna get someone else to distract the rest. Black Siren should do the trick." Savitar said. He stared at the ninjas. "Tell Prometheus to hurry up. He needs to work quicker."

"Yes, sir." one said. Savitar smiled.

"Do you see me as God?" Savitar asked them. One of them looked like they were going to answer, but they didn't actually answer. "Go on. Answer honestly."

"I see you as a god." the man said.

"Well you shouldn't. I'm not a god, and I'm certainly not God. I'm just a man trying to make sure he lives with a purpose." Savitar said.

"Yes sir." the man repeated. Savitar nodded in approval.

"Go now. They'll probably attempt to restore Barry to his former state before they form an attack. If I know anything about Kara, she'll push for Barry to be saved first." Savitar said. The ninjas nodded and scurried away. Savitar sighed and slumped into a chair. He was tired.

Savitar suddenly screamed in pain, his breath rapidly becoming heavier. He looked at his arm and ripped up his sleeve and glared at his right arm. It flickered, becoming translucent and opaque, constantly fluctuating between the two. His entire forearm flickering, Savitar attempted to touch it with his other hand, but it went right through. He continued to pant and yell in pain and anger. The pain and fading soon stopped, and Savitar calmed himself.

"The timeline's changing." he panted. Something or someone had changed, and Savitar had to make sure his plan still went through. He had to live.

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter, but oh well. I think it gets the point across and moves the plot forward.**


End file.
